


Love at First Crunch

by dyingphil



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 66,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyingphil/pseuds/dyingphil
Summary: Huebin/SookaiFrom the first encounter, Soobin was awestruck with HueningKai, but HueningKais overprotective best friends, old romantic interests, and Soobin's thug past all cause problems for the two as their romance builds.





	1. Chapter 1

"This is bullshit, why didn't we make them clean it!" Soobin angrily gripped the handle of the mop so tight that his fingers were beginning to turn white. Taehyun rolled his eyes at his best friend as he bent down to pick up a bag of chips. The two best friends work at a convenience store together, and not too long ago some junior high kids came and made a mess in the store, knocking over items and even dropping a glass jar. the students were banned and got in trouble, but Soobin and Taehyun were still left to pick up the mess.

"It's called working on the job" Taehyun teased his best friend. Yeonjun groaned dramatically and threw the mop angrily onto the ground.

"No!, it's called child labor"

"You sure do act the part" Taehyun flicked his best friend upside the head. Soobin whined and rubbed his head. "Go around the aisle and pick up the other chips" Taehyun ordered his best friend and shooed him away.

Soobin threw Taehyun the middle finger before bending over to pick up the chips. He gathered the bags in his hand and turned the corner, continuing his tasks. Soobin continued cleaning while hunched over. He approached another bag, and suddenly a pair of black and white hightop converse came into view. He looked up and saw a boy looking down at him. The boy had a slight wavey bowl cut and wore a yellow puffy jacket over a yellow hoodie.

Soobin stood up straight, and the next thing he noticed was how short this boy was. He looked young too. Soobin raised a brow at the boy who just stared at him with a blank face. Suddenly, the yellow-clothed boy lifted a chip up to his mouth and chomped into it, making a crunching sound. Soobin looked at the boy's hands and saw he held an open bag of chips, the same brand Soobin was currently picking up.

"Hey, did you pay for-" The worker was cut off by a chip being shoved into his mouth. The familiar taste of potatoes attacked Soobins taste buds. The yellow clothed boy let out a closed mouth smile and giggle. This caused the worker to drop all the bags of chips he was holding before. The different types of flavored bags piled around his red Vans.

BAD-UMP 

Soobin felt his heart skip. He didn't know why, but he suddenly thought that this boy was the cutest person he's ever seen, and he really wanted to hear him giggle again.

"HueningKai? Heuningkai!" a boy suddenly ran into the aisle. He wore a white T-shirt with a white apron over it that had pink stitching and printed flowers over the apron pocket. Yeonjun recognized the flowers as the logo from the flower shop across the street.

"Hi, Beomgyu" HueningKai greeted when Beomgyu stopped in front of him. Beomgyu ran a frustrated hand through his hair as HueningKai ate his chips nonchalantly. "Is something wrong?" Kai asked Beomgyu. Soobin was standing in the same spot, listening and watching the conversation in front of him. The dark-haired store worker couldn't get over how sweet and soft Kai's voice sounded.

"Don't act innocent! Yeonjun was worried sick and made me search for you everywhere! he didn't even let me grab my coat." Beomgyu rubbed his bare arms with his hands, trying to warm up with the friction it was causing.

"You can have mine" HueningKai went to take off his puffy coat but Beomgyu quickly stopped him.

"No, that's fine, let's just get back before Yeonjun wrecks havoc" HueningKai put another chip in his mouth.

"But I haven't paid," HueningKai said in between chews. Beomgyu sighed heavily and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a bill much higher than any chip bag should cost, and handed it over to Soobin who silently took the money. Beomgyu then led Kai out of the store by the shoulders. Without realizing it, Soobin followed the direction the two went. Both Kai and Beomgyu were already crossing the street to go back to the flower shop, but Soobin watched silently from the window.

"What the fuck are you doing?! why are the chips still on the ground!" Taehyun pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't believe his best friend was this lazy.

"I think I'm in love" Soobin admitted while staring dreamily in the direction HueningKai went.

"Great, he can fall in love but he can't pick up some damn chips!" Taehyun threw his hands up in the air and let them fall heavily to his sides. He made his way down the aisle to do Soobins job because somebody had to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kai! Where were you?" Yeonjun asked as soon as HueningKai and Beomgyu entered the flower shop.

"Getting chips" the youngest boy held up the yellow bag of potato chips with his right hand while his left took a bit of another chip.

"You should have told us instead of just leaving so suddenly- if something were to happen to you, then your brother would kill me. Kai lost his appetite and threw his half-eaten chip bag into nearby trash. The younger boy crossed his arms and pouted his cheeks out, a blush of annoyance spreading across his cheeks.

"I'm seventeen, Junnie, I'm old enough to cross the street alone! Stop treating me like a baby." HueningKai was well aware that everybody in his life was extremely overprotective. Yeonjun, Beomgyu, hell even his older brother. The younger boy didn't understand why they acted like this, but he was getting tired of it. Yeonjun was a smart boy, he knew that Kai was upset and he knew exactly why. Yeonjun let out a deep sigh.

"Yeah, you're right Kai.. but it really is worrying when you leave without telling us so at least give us that next time!" Kai found this reasoning fair enough. The before-mentioned dropped his crossed arms and smiled sweetly up at Yeonjunn.

"Okay, I'll tell you next time!" Yeonjun blushed at Kai's smile, he used the back of his hand to hide his blushing red face,. The older boy turned away and pretended to arrange some flowers. Beomgyu stood nearby shaking his head. The before=mentioned has just finished arranging those same flowers. Yeonjun may be a smart boy, but he still had his stupid moments- and most of them just happen to be around a certain cute boy.

HueningKai took off his puffy jacket and tossed it to the side on the counter register. He was now only in his yellow hoodie. The boy ran to the other side of the store to check on the flowers he's been growing. He hoped to show his brother when he returned from his business trip to Dubai.

"It's so obvious you like him; you're lucky he's oblivious" Beomgyu teased Yeonjun. The aftermentioned dropped his head with a sigh. Yeonjun wasn't sure if it was luck; perhaps if HueningKai wasn't so oblivious then he would see Yeonjuns obvious feelings, but then what? Yeonjun didn't even know the answer to that.

"Shut up, its not that obvious" Yeonjun defended himself, making Beomgyu laugh.

"Oh please! You were going crazy when you found out he left, if I had let you go find him you probably would have attacked the poor boy"

"I would never attack Kai!"

"I was talking about the convenience store boy" Yeonjun's ears perked up at the mention of another boy. Beomgyu felt his stomach churn; he had forgotten he didn't tell Yeonjun about the boy.

"What boy?" Yeonjun asked. Beomgyu saw no reason to lie for the stranger, hell maybe it'll push Yeonjun to confess his feelings.

"A boy who works across the street. Found him and Kai in an aisle together and he was looking at Kai with heart eyes- the same way you do."

 

"I do not look at him with heart eyes!" Yeonjun disagreed. Just then, the store doors jungled opened signaling they had a customer. Yeonjun quickly disappeared to the back, making Beomgyu deal with the customer. The aftermentioned turned to the customer, and when he saw who it was his eyes widened.

Soobin walked in, he no longer wore his work uniform and was now in a black hoodie, black jeans, and had on a black headband around his head. He stood out in a room full of color. Soobin finished his shift early, making a deal to work one of Taehyuns days whenever asked. The older boy wasted no time in seeing HueningKai again.

Soobin scanned the room with his eyes until they stopped in the far back; HueningKai leaned over a few potted plants under lights. Soobin ran a hand through his hair and rearranged his headband. He took a step towards HueningKai's direction but decided he didn't want to go empty handed. He looked around the store and found a yellow potted sunflower, he thought HueningKai would like it.

HueningKai softly poked the growing plant. Right now it was just a little green stem with a single leaf, but soon it will grow into a beautiful orange rose; his brothers favorite. The sound of footsteps made Kai look up. His emotionless face didn't show it, but he was shocked to see the boy from across the street standing in front of him.

HueningKai tilted his head sideways quizzically. He could have sworn Beomgyu paid for the chips; why was he here? HueningKai also noticed how nervous the boy looked.

"Hi" Soobin greeted with a smile and a slight bow.

"Hi" HueningKai greeted back; bowing late.

"My names Soobin and uh..." rather than saying anything else, Soobin took out the potted he was holding behind his back. He held the pot out in front of his hands a few inches from Kai's face. The younger boy stared at the pot emotionless before he smiled sweetly.

"It's pretty" HueningKai complimented. Soobin didn't grow the flower or have anything to do with its existence, but he felt proud. He was proud of every sun ray, soil, and water droplet that played part in the flower's existence. HueiningKai took the pot from Soobin and eyed the flower; his smile never leaving his face.

"It reminded me of you" Kai looked up. "Cause you're pretty too" Soobin was smiling shyly at him; his hands stuffed in his jean pockets, he didn't even bother trying to hide his blushed cheeks. HueninhKai couldn't get another word out because suddenly Yeonjun appeared, pulling Kai behind him.

"Hello, sir can I help you today!?" Yeonjun smiled politely but his tone sounded anything but. Soobin, being the stupid boy he is, didn't catch on to this.

"I was just speaking to Kai" Yeonjun felt his eye twitch. He couldn't believe how confident Soobin was. (More like oblivious)

"Kai, you have swim lessons remember?" Beomgyu suddenly appeared from the back, rushing over to the younger boy.

"But I already know how to swim"

"Well, we won't stop until you're Michael Phelps!" Beomgyu faked laughed and led HueningKai away from Yeonjun and Soobin. Meanwhile, Taehyun entered the shop. The boss called in and said the close the store early because there would be men coming in to work on the air conditioning. Taehyun smirked knowing he got the better end of the deal. Nobody had noticed Taehyun enter since they were too busy focused on the current events taking place.

"Bye Ka-" before Soobin could finish his goodbye, the door Beomgyu and HueningKai went through shut closed; leaving Soobin and Yeonjun alone.

"Kai left, so your business here is done" Yeonjun tried getting Soobin out of the store. Soobin was stupid, but he was that stupid. He recalled at the store that Beomgyu said that Yeonjun was worried- was this perhaps Yeonjun? Soobins eyes landed on the worker's name tag; his suspicions correct. 

"Sure, when will he be back?" Yeonjun rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't matter"

"But I wanna see him again"

"Look, just stay away from him. He doesn't need someone like you in his life." Soobin glared at the boy in front of him. His fists slowly clenched into fists. 

"What do you mean someone like me?" Before the situation got any deeper, Taehyun butted in, pulling Soobin back. He knew Soobin well enough to know when his old thug ways were coming out. If this store worker pissed off Soobin enough then he would have his face shoved into dirt after his pretty face got bruised. 

"Soobin, we're going to miss the subway, let's go" Taehyun dragged Soobinn out of the shop, leaving Yeonjun satisfied; he had no idea that Beomgyu just saved him from getting beat.

Meanwhile, HueningKai sat in the workroom. Beomgyu made up a lie saying that swim lessons were canceled for today so HueningKai just took a seat; still admiring the flower Soobin gave him.

"He thinks I'm pretty" he whispered to himself, a blush filling his cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Kai walked towards the flower store. He stayed later after school to get help on his math homework. Yeonjun insisted that he was picked up but HueningKai got annoyed and said he was capable of walking to the flower store alone.

Except, HueiningKai didn't want to go to the flower store. Yeonjun and Beomgyu were too busy working to talk to Kai, which he doesn't mind since they were on the job and he didn't want to get them in trouble, but he doesn't understand why he has to go to the flower shop and be bored?

So, HueningKai decided that he wouldn't. He pulled out his phone and texted Beomgyu saying he was going to be late to the shop. He had to go back to the shop either way, considering that him, Yeonjun and Beomgyu are all roommates.

Kai switched his phone to silent and looked around his surroundings. He didn't have much money on him, so he couldn't do anything expensive.

The teenage boy walked down the sidewalk, wondering what he should do. His eyes landed across the street, and Kai's eyes lit up.

Back at the flower shop Beomgyu was reading HueningKai's message 

🐀 rat: I'm going 2 some stores ok!!!! I'll be L8 ☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️💕💕💕💕

Beomgyu felt his head hurting. Not only was HueningKai completely ominous, but now Beomgyu is going to have to share the same work place of A very irritated Yeonjun. Beomgyu debated on lying..

"Where's HueningKai? Shouldnt he be here by now?" Yeonjun asked his friend. Beomgyu sighed and showed the boy Kai's message. Yeonjuns face turned sour.

"Oh... ok" Beomgyu rolled his eyes as Yeonjun turned his back and started walking off.

"Confess your love, you coward!" Beomgyu threw an empty spray bottle at Yeonjuns back.

Meanwhile, Kai entered the gamers arcade. There were rows of online games to play at, and a dark arcade only lit up by the neon lights the machines were giving off. HueningKai walked over to a token machine where he used half of his money and received 8 tokens. The before-mentioned looked around the cafe. It was empty except for the store clerk and a boy sitting at the far end playing an online game. Actually, the more HueningKai looked at him the more familiar he seemed.

It was Soobin; he was at the gamers arcade near his house. He didn't work today because he was supposed to be in class but the teacher cancelled class today so Soobin unexpectedly had free time. He decided to go to the arcade and play a few rounds and eat ramen. 

Soobin skillfully maneuvered his mouse while also typing onto the keyboard. His dark eyes were focused on defeating all the troll before they took over the kingdom. 

"Shitshitshit-" Soobin cursed nervously. A few more seconds late and Soobin would have lost, but he didn't. 

"YeS!" Soobin fist pumped the hair and picked up his ramen. He carried as much noodles as the chopsticks would let him, and he shoved the whole thing into his mouth. Noodles hang from out of his mouth.

He suddenly felt like he was being watched. Soobin lifted his head and turned to the right. He gasped and choked on his noodles when he saw Kai sitting next to him.

Soobin hit his chest and saved himself from choking on noodles. Soobin coughed and gasped for air when his throat was fine. HueningKai giggled beside him making the older boy glare playfully.

"You look all sweet and cute, but in reality you laugh at a choking man" Soobin pouted his lip our dramatically; making Kai roll his eyes with a smile.

"But you're okay now, so it's kind of funny"  

"Yeah, I'm okay, and I should thank the angel in front of me" Soobin flirted shamelessly.

"Didn't you just say that all I did was laugh as you choked?" HueningKai asked with a raised brow. Yeonjun covered his laugh with a cough; Enjoying how  much of a smartass Kai is. He quickly changed the subject.

"So, HueningKai, What brings you here?" Soobin turned his seat to face Kai. Today, Kai wore a yellow long sleeved zip up hoodie and a bright yellow T shirt under. Soobin wondered how someone could make monochromatic cute.

"I came to play" Soobin watched the boy in yellow insert his coin. The after-mentioned chose a racing game. Soobin tried his best to not laugh, he really did, but Kai was so bad, he finished 15th place out of 14 racers- how does that even happen !? 

"Is this your first time playing a racing game?" Soobin asked Kai seriously.

"Of course I have! I just don't have as much practice as others" the yellow hoodied boy turned red from embarrassment.Soobin found this really cute. 

"Do you wanna race me?" Soobin asked with a grin. Kai's eyes lit up and nodded his head up and down eagerly. The two played seven rounds against each other before Soobin and HueningKai ran out of coins. Kai yawned as he leaned back into his seat, stretching out his back and arms. He brought his legs up on the chair and sat with his legs crossed while spinning around slowly.

"How was swim lessons?"Soobin asked Kai who scoffed.

"They ended up being cancelled and I had to sit alone in the break room!" Kai whine. He had completely stopped spinning at this point and was facing Soobin. 

"Wow that sucks, I was trying to talk to you more but the tall dude told me to stay away from you" Soobin said honestly. Kai frowned from confusion.

"Yeonjun? What did he tell you"soobin debates on telling Kai or not. He feels like it would bring trouble but since Kai asked him then he basically has to tell him because Soobin is whipped already.

"Said you shouldn't be around someone like me and told me to scram" Soobin answered while he sipped on the soup from his cupped ramen. 

"He said that!? I'm so sorry, him and Beomgyu are sooo over protective it's annoying" 

"It's fine, I don't care what they think anyways. I think you're cute and I want to talk to you, so I'm going to talk to you." Soobin leaned back into the chair and sighed peacefully, his tongue licking over his lip piercings.

"Yeah! Me too!" 

"You what?" Soobin asked for clarification 

"I too think you're very cute!" HueningKai pumped his fists to had power to his words. A drop of blood began slowly falling from Soobins nose. He used the sleeve of his sweater to cover his nose.

"I-I'm not that cute" Soobin tried to calm his nose bleed.

"And you're also cool!"

"K-"

"Can you be my master??!"Soobin gasped and blood squirted out of his nose. Some one it got on the gaming computers, and some on HueningKai's hoodie.

"FUCK" Soobin cursed.

***

 

Soobin and HueningKai went to a nearby laundromat to clean the blood off their clothes

"I'm so sorry" Soobin apologized for the nth time. HueningKai, who was sitting on an unused washing machine, rolled his eyes.

"You act like it was a lot of blood"

"But it was still rude" a buzzing sounded through the laundromat sounded signaling their hoodies were finished drying. Soobin took the sweaters out of the dryer and handed the yellow one to HueningKai.

Soobin smiled when he saw he managed to get out all stains of blood from his white hoodie; meanwhile, HueningKai stared at his hoodie with confusion. Soobin looked up and saw that HueningKai was holding a yellow hoodie too small for any teenage boy to wear- even if they were as small as Kai.

"It shrunk" HueningKai laughed in amazement. He thought his hoodie looked so adorable. Meanwhile, Soobin was freaking out.

"I'm so sorry! This is all my fault"

"You sure freak out a lot" Kai teased as he folded up his tiny hoodie.

"Wear mine" Soobim blurted without thinking.

"Wear your what?" Kai asked from confusion.

"My hoodie, it's cold outside..." Soobin trailed off as he felt his face growing hot. HueningKai thought he looked like the most adorably shy boy ever- even with all his tattooes and piercings.

"Won't you be cold then?" The smaller boy asked

"No, I have a long sleeved shirt on and you don't" Soobin held the hoodie out to HueningKai; his eyes looking off to the side, his cheeks were blushed from embarrassment. HueningKai accepted the sweater from the older boy and slipped the hoodie over his head and popped his arms out of the sleeves. The sleeves were too long - in fact, the whole hoodie fit Kai largely. Soobin  thought he looked cute in his clothes, and he wouldn't mind Kai wearing his clothes more often. The beforementioned quickly pushed those thoughts aside- he wasn't sure his heart could handle such scenarios. 

"Ah, it got dark fast" It was winter after all. 

"Do you still have to go to the flower shop?" Soobin asked HueningKai; who was cutely flapping the oversized sleeves like wings. 

"Yes, I do, it's not too far, I'll be fine"

"I-I'm going that way too, so we may as well walk together" 

"Oh, thats convenient!" 

Once Kai and Soobik started towards the flower shop, stores had begun closing, while others stayed opened and more lively. Kai walked on the left side of Soobin, the smaller boy had his arms inside the hoodie, hugging himself for warmth, making it look like he had no arms, meanwhile Soobin walked alongside Kai with his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his bottoms. His face was flustered red, but if Kai asked Soobin about it then he would have blamed the cold. 

"Oh, they have such cute faces" Kai stopped in front of a bakery, there was a window displayed with cute treats, and Kai was specifically eyeing some cake pops decorated as bunnies.

"We should get one!"Soobin offered.

"N-no I'm all out of money, plus I'd feel bad if I got one but didn't bring any for Beomgyu and Yeonjun.

"Well then, next time we definitely should get one" Soobin said with a smile. His face was lit up by the soft colorful lights coming from the bakery window, and Kai felt his heart flutter at the mention of there being a next time. 

as Soobin and Kai neared the flower shop they saw that the sign said closed but the lights were still one, and Kai knew Yeonjun and Beomgyu were waiting for him.

"Are those guys your brothers?"Soobin asked Kai, they were close enough to see the flower shop, but still had some walking distance to go. 

"No, we've just known each other for like ever" Kai smiled fondly at his friendship with the two flower boy workers. 

"Oh.. and what's your family like?" Soobin wanted to get to know more about HueningKai, but he wasn't sure what he was and wasn't allowed to ask.

"I just have my hyung, he's older than me, and took in me, Yeonjun, and Beomgyu! he's always working on long business trips though since he owns a chain of businesses." HueningKai thought back to the bunny decorated cake pops. His older brother loved sweets, he really missed him. Kai decided he would call his brother later. The two were in front of the flower shop now, and Kai realized he didn't want Soobin to leave just yet. 

"What's your number?" Kai asked Soobin  with pure confidence. Soobin took out his phone with shaking hands and the two exchanged numbers. 

"Text you later" Kai winked at the older boy before entering the shop. Soobin felt his heart doing somersaults while he turned around and started his way home; he may or may have not been kicking his ass mentally because Kai asked for his number and not the other way around, but he got over his anger when he realized that at least he had Kai's number, and they didn't have to rely on fate chance meeting to speak again.

When Kai entered the flower shop, Yeonjun was in the middle of spraying some flowers; and Beomgyu was reminding him that he had already sprayed those same flowers earlier.

"Hey Kai" Beomgyu greeted the younger boy with a kind smile.

"Hiii" yeonjun looked at Kai and blushed. He missed Kai extra today, so seeing his crush made him shy. Yeonjun was no longer upset that Kai was out all day; he just wanted to go home with him now, and Beomgyu


	4. Chapter 4

"Soobin, you need to take out the trashes." Taehyun reminded Soobin once he found the older boy wallowing around on the job. Currently, Soobin was sitting on the floor with his back against the cash register counter; he was on his phone watching YouTube videos.

"But its sooooo cold!" Soobin complained 

"Should have done it before the sunset" Soobin made a face of annoyance before he got up from the ground and went to go gather the trashes. It was almost closing time, so business was slow. All Taehyun and Soobin were waiting for now what for the clock to strike midnight so that the two can pick up and go home. While Soobin continued his task, his mind wandered to a certain boy. HueningKai to be exact. 

Ever since they exchanged numbers a few weeks ago, the two began texting each other every day, but it was only that. Soobin hadn't seen Huening in person since, and its left Soobin feeling odd.. he feels like something is missing from his life. Soobin wondered if what he was feeling was normal or not. He had never had these kinds of feelings with a girl before- much less a boy.

From the beginning of junior high to just a year ago, Soobin was in a gang. He was well known for his short temper and violent actions. It wasn't unusual for him to break a few bones on a person. You could imagine how shocked people were to hear that Soobin was retiring from his gang and is deciding to live like a decent human. Now, Soobin was here throwing out the trash and missing an adorable boy. 

HueningKai missed Soobin. Sure, the two texted each other throughout the day, but something felt wrong in Huenings chest. With final semester exams approaching; HueningKai has found himself no time for anything other than studying. He woke up, went to school, studied, ate studied, showered, studied, went to sleep, and would repeat the cycle in the morning. 

"ARGGHH!" Huening groaned loudly as he stretched his arms behind his back. Today his study group ended later than usual. The flower shop was already closed by now; which most likely meant Yeonjun and Beomgyu were already home. Kai felt lucky that he found his house key the other day because now he didn't have to worry about waking Yeonjun or Beomgyu up if he got home late.

HueningKai was approaching the flower shop- but that wasn't where Huening was looking. He was staring at the convenience store in front. The lights were still on, it was the only place open in the area, and the only place with light. The pink, blue, and green neon lights of the store standing out in the dark street. Huening didn't even think twice about entering the store.

Soobin and Taehyun were both speaking behind the counter when the front doorbell rung, signaling they had a customer. The two workers looked to see who it was this late at night. Soobin felt his heart palpitate when he saw who it was; HueningKai in a peach oversized hoodie,    holding two textbooks and had a white backpack. His cheeks were bright pink from the cold air outside. Soobin and Huening made eye contact, and the two both felt relief. 

"Hi!" Huening was the first to speak up. The small boy running up to the register to be closer to Soobin.

"H-Hi, w-what are y-you doing" Soobin stuttered as his face turned red. Taehyun rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe a 6'0 tattooed and pierced former gangster like Soobin was becoming a flustered mess.

"Soobin has shitty manners, please excuse him. I'm Taehyun, and you must be HueningKai" Taehyun held out his hand towards Huening.

"Nice to meet you! you're really short" Taehyun felt his right eye twitch. He was sensitive about his height. 

"I'm going to go mop the walls" Taehyun bitterly said as he pulled his hand away from Huening. The younger boy oblivious to the harm he had just done to Taehyun's ego. 

"Why do you still have your school stuff?" Soobin asked Huening as he eyed the younger boys items. 

"I just got out of study group, i'm heading home right now" Huening smiled with his mouth closed. Soobin ignored the sudden speed up of his heart. 

"Alone? no, that can't happen. I'll walk you home" It wasn't a question, but more of a statement. Soobin didn't even bother changing out of his work shirt, instead, he reached for his hoodie and put it on over his uniform. 

"You don't have to. I can take care of myself." Huening slightly became annoyed. He was used to Yeonjun and Beomgyu telling him it wasn't safe to walk alone, basically saying that Huening was too weak to fend for himself, which was far from the truth. Huenings older brother put him in Karate lessons so he knows enough self-defense to not be completely helpless. 

"I know you can, but I don't want you to be lonely on your way home" Huening felt his cheeks heat up, and if he thought his heart couldn't beat any faster. He was wrong. 

"Let me take this for you" The older boy carried Huenings backpack and textbooks.

"T-Thank you" Huening wasn't feeling shy, he was just feeling really happy.

"So, whats study group like?" Soobin asked HueningKai; who smiled widely. As the two began their walk together, Huening started telling Soobin about his friends at study group and all the wild things that go on. Their voices growing more inaudible from the store as they walked together. 

 

 

"Hey Soobin, did you refill the ice?" Taehyun walked out from the break room. His eyes scanned the store in search for his co-worker and best friend. It didn't take long for Taehyun to realize that Soobin left with Huening. 

"SOOBIN YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

To make things worse; Soobin had the key to lock up.


	5. Chapter 5

Soobin was jealous.

Very. Very. Very jealous.

Since he was a baby he was always very selfish with his things. He didn't share his toys, he didn't share his food, he never shared his clothes, he barley like sharing the same space with someone.

Watching HueningKai being flirted with at the school gates made Soobin realize that he also didn't like sharing his Huening.

His Huening.

Soobin was well aware of how possessive and crazy he sounded. He knows he's possessive and crazy. He also knows that HueningKai isn't actually his makes Soobin jealous again because the tall light brunette boy who looks like he came out of a K-Drama is currently touching Kai's shoulder!

Soobin wasn't thinking when he started moving towards the two.

 

"Did you hear about the foreign exchange student?" Beomgyu asked Huening and Yeonjun during lunch.

"No, I've been too busy trying to not fail my last year," Yeonjun said bitterly as he gathered as many noodles as his chopsticks could get ahold of. Beomgyu and Huening watching their elder stuff his entire mouth with dry ramen noodles (because Yeonjun doesn't like the soup and pours it out) Huening is amazed at how Yeonjun doesn't die as he forces a whole cup of noodles down his throat at once, Beomgyu, on the other hand, is mortified. He turned to look at Kai; wanting to pretend that whatever just happened didn't happen.

"He's from China!"

"Huening don't you know Chinese"

"Yeah, what about it"

"You should make friends with him and see what he's like"

"Why?" Huening asked.

"YeAH wHy?" Yeonjun asked too. His jealousy out in the open, but Kai was oblivious as usual.

"Cause Huening could use more friends other than us" Unlike Yeonjun; Beomgyu wanted Huening to have more guy friends. "Look thats him!"

Huening looked to where Beomgyu was also looking. A tall boy in a black turtle neck was waiting in line for his food. There was a group of girls around him speaking to him, but he looked bored.

"Holy shit he looks like an idol" Yeonjun suddenly regretted eating four cups of ramen.

"Yeah, everyone is going crazy over his looks but he doesn't know much Korean so its hard for people to talk to him"

Kai didn't want to eavesdrop, he swears! but he just couldn't help but overhear the new student after school desperately trying to ask the teacher to explain an assignment.

"He's asking you for help on the assignment" Huening shut his locker and turned to the two. He translated for both of them and got that issue solved.

"Thank you so much!" Felix genuinely thanked the smaller boy.

"Yeah, no problem," Huening said awkwardly.

"My name is Felix, what's yours?"

"Huening Kai" Huening didn't say anything when Felix invited himself to walk with Huening. He didn't want to seem rude, but something about Felix made him uneasy. Felix was too pretty, it made Huening nervous, and not in a cute crush kind of way.

"I was so happy when I heard you talking Chinese! I thought I was going to suffer the rest of my school life without having a single conversation" Kai thinks that Felix is overdramatic.

"We don't really use a lot of Chinese in this area, but my brother made me learn it so I could translate emails for him." Huening could see Soobin waiting for him. "Ah, I gotta go now!-" Felix stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder, holding him tight.

"Wait could I get your number?"

"M-My what"

"Your number." HueningKai was trying to find a way to not give Felix his number. In all honesty, this whole situation was putting his anxiety over the edge. He wasn't the best at meeting people, and the whole situation with Felix feels rushed.

Huening feels a hand grip his wrist and is dragged off without a word. It takes him seconds to realize who the black hoodie belongs to. It was Soobin, and just like that Huening no longer feels anxious.

 

Soobin and Huening sat on the park bench happily eating their ice cream cones. Huening likes how Soobin didn't question eating ice cream in December.

"So, who was that dude" It was winter, the sun was already setting.

"Felix, some new student at school," Huening said absentmindedly as he happily ate ice frozen treat.

"Oh.." Sobbin nodded his head "..a-and what did he um what was he about?"

"He just wanted my number"

Soobin's grip on his ice cream cone tightens slightly *CRUNCH*

"Did you give it to him"

"Nope"

"Okay"

"Okay"

"I don't like him," Soobin said bitterly, making HueningKai laugh softly.

"I don't like him either"

Soobin was too focused on being jealous that he forgot to eat his ice cream, and although it was winter, it didn't stop the cone from slightly melting and falling right onto the floor. Soobin's mouth dropped and he gasped from disbelief. He was truly devastated. HueningKai, on the other hand, didn't try to hide his laughs. Soobin knows it sounds creepy, but he thinks Huenings laugh is beautiful.

Soobin could only think of one thing right now.

Huening Kai may not be mine... but he's still mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting in AO3 but it’s not my first go at writing! On Wattpad I am THEGlenCocoa where this story is originally posted. Nobody probably cares about this lol (which is why I put it at the end of chapter 5) 
> 
> So yeah, if you’re on Wattpad follow me there ☺️


	6. Chapter 6

Soobin was jealous.

Very. Very. Very jealous.

Since he was a baby he was always very selfish with his things. He didn't share his toys, he didn't share his food, he never shared his clothes, he barley like sharing the same space with someone.

Watching HueningKai being flirted with at the school gates made Soobin realize that he also didn't like sharing his Huening.

His Huening.

Soobin was well aware of how possessive and crazy he sounded. He knows he's possessive and crazy. He also knows that HueningKai isn't actually his makes Soobin jealous again because the tall light brunette boy who looks like he came out of a K-Drama is currently touching Kai's shoulder!

Soobin wasn't thinking when he started moving towards the two.

 

"Did you hear about the foreign exchange student?" Beomgyu asked Huening and Yeonjun during lunch.

"No, I've been too busy trying to not fail my last year," Yeonjun said bitterly as he gathered as many noodles as his chopsticks could get ahold of. Beomgyu and Huening watching their elder stuff his entire mouth with dry ramen noodles (because Yeonjun doesn't like the soup and pours it out) Huening is amazed at how Yeonjun doesn't die as he forces a whole cup of noodles down his throat at once, Beomgyu, on the other hand, is mortified. He turned to look at Kai; wanting to pretend that whatever just happened didn't happen.

"He's from China!"

"Huening don't you know Chinese"

"Yeah, what about it"

"You should make friends with him and see what he's like"

"Why?" Huening asked.

"YeAH wHy?" Yeonjun asked too. His jealousy out in the open, but Kai was oblivious as usual.

"Cause Huening could use more friends other than us" Unlike Yeonjun; Beomgyu wanted Huening to have more guy friends. "Look thats him!"

Huening looked to where Beomgyu was also looking. A tall boy in a black turtle neck was waiting in line for his food. There was a group of girls around him speaking to him But he looked sorta bored

"Holy shit he looks like an idol" Yeonjun suddenly regretted eating four cups of ramen.

"Yeah, everyone is going crazy over his looks but he doesn't know much Korean so its hard for people to talk to him"

Kai didn't want to eavesdrop, he swears! but he just couldn't help but overhear the new student after school desperately trying to ask the teacher to explain an assignment.

"He's asking you for help on the assignment" Huening shut his locker and turned to the two. He translated for both of them and got that issue solved.

"Thank you so much!" Felix genuinely thanked the smaller boy.

"Yeah, no problem," Huening said awkwardly.

"My name is Felix, what's yours?"

"Huening Kai" Huening didn't say anything when Felix invited himself to walk with Huening. He didn't want to seem rude, but something about Felix made him uneasy. Felix was too pretty, it made Huening nervous, and not in a cute crush kind of way.

"I was so happy when I heard you talking Chinese! I thought I was going to suffer the rest of my school life without having a single conversation" Kai thinks that Felix is overdramatic.

"We don't really use a lot of Chinese in this area, but my brother made me learn it so I could translate emails for him." Huening could see Soobin waiting for him. "Ah, I gotta go now!-" Felix stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder, holding him tight.

"Wait could I get your number?"

"M-My what"

"Your number." HueningKai was trying to find a way to not give Felix his number. In all honesty, this whole situation was putting his anxiety over the edge. He wasn't the best at meeting people, and the whole situation with Felix feels rushed.

Huening feels a hand grip his wrist and is dragged off without a word. It takes him seconds to realize who the black hoodie belongs to. It was Soobin, and just like that Huening no longer feels anxious.

 

Soobin and Huening sat on the park bench happily eating their ice cream cones. Huening likes how Soobin didn't question eating ice cream in December.

"So, who was that dude" It was winter, the sun was already setting.

"Felix, some new student at school," Huening said absentmindedly as he happily ate ice frozen treat.

"Oh.." Sobbin nodded his head "..a-and what did he um what was he about?"

"He just wanted my number"

Soobin's grip on his ice cream cone tightens slightly *CRUNCH*

"Did you give it to him"

"Nope"

"Okay"

"Okay"

"I don't like him," Soobin said bitterly, making HueningKai laugh softly.

"I don't like him either"

Soobin was too focused on being jealous that he forgot to eat his ice cream, and although it was winter, it didn't stop the cone from slightly melting and falling right onto the floor. Soobin's mouth dropped and he gasped from disbelief. He was truly devastated. HueningKai, on the other hand, didn't try to hide his laughs. Soobin knows it sounds creepy, but he thinks Huenings laugh is beautiful.

Soobin could only think of one thing right now.

Huening Kai may not be mine... but he's still mine


	7. 7

"Did you see that they sent slime into space?" Taehyun asked Soobin. He was reading an article on his phone as he sat on the register, while Soobin swept around in front. 

"They should send se-"

"Oh my god, you're disgusting and immature, please shut up" Taehyun snapped while glaring. Soobin rolled his eyes.

"Have you never thought of it?" 

"No Soobin, I haven't thought about sending semen into space" 

"male Jellyfish release semen out of their mouth, and the females do the same with the eggs, and the two floats in the water until they meet and combine. What if we send semen out there and the same happens with aliens and we have hybrid alien humans in space" 

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear any of that" 

"Oh my god Taehyun, you seriously need to get laid" 

"SHUT UP"

Meanwhile, Huening Kai sat at his seat. The clock ticked loudly as Huening impatiently bounced his knee up and down. In less than a minute, finals weeks, and the first semester would be over, and winter break would begin. 

The second the ending bell chimed, Huening shot up from his seat and ran out of the classroom. He didn't meet up with Yeonjun and Beomgyu as he usually did, instead, he ran to the convenience store across the flower shop. Huening didn't stop until he reached the doors, and even then his actions were rushed and sped up. He saw Soobins back and Huening jumped. 

Soobin was more than shocked when someone suddenly leaped onto his back. If it was just anybody then Soobin would have easily grabbed the body off him and shoved the culprit against the wall and bash their face in.

"ITS WINTER BREAK BINNIE!" 

But the person wasn't just anybody. It was Huening Kai. 

Taehyun watched with amazement as the small schoolboy rode on Soobins back like he was a horse. Huening Kai grabbed both of Soobins ears with his hands and was yanking them towards the direction he wanted Soobin to go towards. Although Soobin looked uncomfortable, he didn't fight back or complain. Taehyun can't believe the Soobin he was looking at was the same boy who used beat people half to death. 

...

"How were exams?" Soobin asked Huening. The two were sitting behind the register. Taehyun was mopping the store and played music softly over the stereo. Soobin made sure that Huening didn't look at the items inside the bag he got up to get.

"I think I did okay, but I'm nervous"

"Why?" 

"If I get bad marks then I'm going to feel like such an idiot! They're going to send my results through email once they grade them, and I'm so nervous to see the results" Huening fidgeted with his nails. He was anxiously waiting for his phone with buzz with the notification of his exam results. 

"I'm pretty sure you'll do good. After all, you did good on the practice tests!" Just then, Huening's phone vibrated. His test results were in. 

"I don't want to see it"  The schoolboy turned his phone face down before he pulled his knees up to his chest and hid behind his arms. 

"If you did good, we'll eat ice cream," Soobin said.

"And if I did bad?" The pierced boy smiled widely before holding up the plastic bag full of Huening's favorite store-bought ice cream cones. 

"We'll still eat ice cream" 

Huening didn't do badly at all on his scores.

And he got to eat ice cream with a cute boy.

 

...

"Oh yeah-" Huening suddenly remembered while Soobin was walking the younger home "-Beomgyu, Yeonjun and I are going to visit my brother for three days, starting tomorrow" 

"Oh... okay. Where are you visiting him" Soobin felt his mood drop. He was used to seeing Huening Kai everyday now. Now he would have to go three days without him. He didn't like that at all.

After a few seconds of thinking, Huening answered Soobins question. "I think Dubai I dunno"

"Oh." Soobin pressed his lips together tightly. 

"Hey, why do you look so grumpy? It's not like im not coming back" 

"Yeah.."

"Soobin"

"Hm?"

"My hand is cold"

"Oh..."

"So hold it and make it warm!" Huening laced his fingers around Soobin. The two blushed and looked away from each other. Their hearts both beating crazy. 

"A-Are you warm now?" Soobin asked Huening.

"Yeah... really warm" a smile ghosted the youngers lips. 

...

 

"What time do you leave today?" Soobin asked Huening who was leaning over the register counter while he ran his fingers softly across the glass surface.

"Mmm, I don't know. Beomgyu hasn't called me yet"  

"Oh, I see" Soobin was leaning against the counter right next to Kai. The older was looking down at his phone playing a racing game on his phone. Huening eyed Soobins big and baggy black hoodie. He hardly sees Soobin in color. Usually, it's grey, black, or white. 

"Is black your favorite color?" Huening couldn't believe that he didn't know Soobins favorite color despite all the time they've spent together the past couple of weeks. 

"No, it's not" Soobin put the game on pause once Huening began talking. He was giving the younger boy his full attention now.

"What's your favorite color then?"

"Sunset orange" HueningKai smiled. Sunset orange thats was a new one.

"Is your favorite color yellow?" Soobin asked as he eyed the bright yellow headband Huening was wearing. 

"No, it's green" That surprised Soobin a little bit.

"Green? Why?"

"Because it's the color of life... and money" Huening giggled. Soobin thinks that sound sounds like his favorite song. 

"HUENING KAI WHAT'S THE POINT IN HAVING A PHONE IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO ANSWER IT!" Yeonjun and Beomgyu storm into the store. The two looked out of breath and tired.

"Oops.." Huening Kai knew Beomgyu was messaging him but he didn't want to look at the messages..

"I gotta go, bye Soobin" Huening Kai leaves the store with his two best friends. The three argued their whole way out.

"I thought you would call me"

"NOBODY CALLS ITS 2019"

"Beomgyu lets keep our-"

"YOU STAY QUIET YOU COWARD!"

The doors shut, and the stores become silent. The buzzing of the vending machines and the quiet ticking of the clock is all you could hear. It's quieter when Huening is gone. The younger boy is always laughing or asking a question to start new conversations. Soobin even noticed that he misses the sound of Huening breathing. Since when did he become a soft lover boy? All he wanted was to not be a gangster anymore- and now he's all soft and weak for a boy who barely reached his chin. 

Soobin hates how the world feels lonely when Huening leaves the room. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Taehyun, have you ever had a crush on anyone before?" Soobin asked his best and only friend that afternoon. It was the third day of Kai's vacation, which meant the younger boy would return home late tonight since he's taking the train, which meant he still had to wait until tomorrow morning to see Huening. 

"Yeah, duh." Taehyun answered while he scrolled down his social media on his phone. 

"Did you ever confess?"

"Yeah"

"Tell me about it" 

"If you give me that snickers bar then I will" Soobin gave up his candy bar.

"Her name was Mirai. In fifth grade, I gave her a teddy bear on valentines and told her I liked her. We dated for ten minutes and never spoke to each other again" Soobin groaned as he threw his head back and slouched his position on the couch.

"That doesn't count or help at all!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, is my love life not up to your expectations?" Taehyun reached in front of him and grabbed his bowl of noodles and started peacefully eating. 

He's probably on the train right now Soobin thought to himself. The beforementioned hasnt been able to get proper sleep since Huening left. The idea of Huening Kai being nowhere near Soobin was unsettling to the boy and made him not being able to rest well at night. 

Weak. Huening Kai makes Soobin weak. 

"I like Huening Kai" Soobin said out loud. 

"We been knew" Taehyun rolled his eyes. 

"Should I tell him?" 

"Isn't he like 12?"

"He's 17!"

"He looks 12"

"Shutupshutupshutup" Soobin didn't want to imagine Huening as a younger age.

"Just tell him you like him"

"That seems too boring..." Taehyun rolled his eyes and slammed his bowl of noodles on the table. 

"Its simple. You're not asking to marry him, you're just telling him that you like him. Just tell him straight up! say 'Hey i'm sorry but me and my 0.2 brain cell like you so accept my love!'"

 

 

Huening Kai, Beomgyu, and Yeonjun all arrived home late at night. The three still somehow managed to wake up early and eat breakfast. Yeonjun and Beomgyu were still in their pajamas, but Huening was already dressed for the day. He wore black sweats, a baby blue hoodies, and black fuzzy ear muffs

"Where are-"

"Gotta go hyungs!" Huening didn't want his friends asking questions. He didn't want them to know he was planning on spending the day with Soobin. Nobody was supposed to know- even Soobin doesn't know yet. 

Huening Kai walked to Soobins apartment complex, which wasn't too far from the flower shop. The younger boy knocked obnoxiously loud, wanting the door to be answered as soon as possible. It took a few tries before the door was finally opened. A sleepy Soobin answered the door. He wore plaid pajama bottoms and a tight black T shirt. Soobin was still barely waking up when he answered the door, but the moment he saw Kai he was fully awake. 

"IM-" Huening couldn't finish what he was saying because Soobin pulled the smaller boy into a tight hug. Huenings head against Soobins chest; he couldn't even move because of how tight he was being held. The younger didn't mind though.

"You're back" The last few days Soobin felt like he was suffocating, but now that Huening is here in his arms, he suddenly can breathe again.

"S-Soobin, your heart is beating really fast" Soobin let out a shaky laugh.

"Yeah... it's always like that when you're around."

...

 

The two found themselves at a park close by. They were the only ones there. Huening Kai was swinging while Soobin watched in a totally not creepy way. He swears he's not obsessed or anything. He just likes the way Huenings hair blows back as he swings up in the air.

"Watch me jump off!" Huening leaped off the swing halfway up in the air.

"Be carefu-" Huening's body tackled Soobin back. The two landed on their backs next to each other. Soobin was winded on impact, but Huening was laughing.

"That one looks like a frog" 

"No it doesnt"

"Yes it does, just look at it"

"Yeah you're right" Soobin still doesn't see the frog but he didn't feel like telling Huening that. 

"What do you see" Huening searched the clouds intensely for another picture. Soobins eyes scanned the clouds before his gaze drifted to Huening Kai, who was looking at the clouds with bright eyes and a happy free smile.

"I see... beautiful things" Soobin doesn't notice when Huening laces their fingers together until its already done. Soobin doesn't mind of course. 

"Soobin, I decided."

"What did you decide?"

"I decided that I want to see Spring with you" 

"I think that can be arranged"


	9. Chapter 9

Huening Kai is too oblivious for his own good. The 17-year-old boy was at the market buying ingredients to make cake; and Soobin came along because well... because he wanted to.

"It's going to be purple and have Stars on it- oh you should invite Taehyun over!"

"I'll give him an invite," Soobin said while eyeing the crowd suspiciously. He knew they were being watched, but why? The older of the two absentmindedly ran his tongue over his multiple lip piercings. They were probably the cause of the unwanted attention.

"Tell him if he doesn't come to my End of Winter Break Party then I'll be sad." Huening pouted slightly while he picked up some purple icing off the shelves.

"He'll definitely be there" Soobin would drag Taehyun by the hair if he had to. After all, Huening Kai is working so hard to make this party, Soobin would know because he's been next to Kai throughout the whole planning process that took almost three weeks (mostly it took that long because Huening Kai is a procrastinator)

"Soobin, this party is really important to me because you're going to finally meet my brother" Soobins eyes widened slightly.

"H-He's coming home?" Huenings eyes like up with excitement.

"Yes! he's been gone for nine whole months! but he's finally coming back today and all my favorite boys will finally be in the same city again!"

"Am I one of those favorite boys?"

"You're my favorite of the favorites" If Huening didn't have to stand on his tippy toes, then he would have kissed Soobin on the cheek, but instead he just gently patted the older on the cheek fondly. This was enough to make Soobin melt.

"Whats he like?" Soobin asked Huening. He knew about Huenings older brother, but never really asked about him.

"He's strong, and big, and loves food and cooks the yummiest meals! He should have opened a restaurant instead of a flower shop." Huening felt happiness bubbling up in his stomach at the thought of his brother finally returning. Soobin eyed the basket that Huening was holding.

"Hey, give me that" He pointed at the basket. Huening shoved the basket into Soobins arms without questions asked.

"Soobin look! there are sprinkles!" 

 

...

Are you sure thats not heavy?" Huening asked Soobin during their walk home from the store. The two put their cake ingredients in an unused backpack they brought along. Soobin was the one who had it on.

"No, I'm fine" Huening shrugged and went back to licking his ice cream cone. Mint Chocolate chips.

"I didn't know you liked Mint Chocolate" Soobin said.

"I don't, but Yeonjun loves it. I've been eating so much ice cream lately and i never bring any for my hyungs, so I decided that i'll eat their favorite flavors for them"

"Why would you do that?" Huening shrugged.

"It makes me feel closer to them." The sun had long set, and the only people on the streets were hurrying home.

"A-AH Kai, I gotta pee"

"Okay, go in that alley and i'll wait here" Soobin nodded.

"Okay, i'll be right back. don't move!"

"Okay, capt'n" Soobin disappeared into an alleyway, leaving Huening alone under the streetlight where he shoved the rest of his ice cream into his mouth and scarfed it down. Almost immediately, trouble followed.

"Are you a girl or a boy?" an arm suddenly wrapped around his shoulders. The smell of alcohol making him freeze.

"I'm a boy, stupid" Huening Kai tried to pull away but the drunk man tightened his grip slightly.

"Really? but you smell like a girl" His nose touched Huenings cheek, and that was enough to set the boy off. Huening Kai jerks his elbow back into the mans ribcage, making the man let go and cold his ribcage in pain.

Soobin was on his way back from peeing, when he returned to where he left Kai, he found his crush roundhouse kicking a man. He thought Huening Kai looked so cool and tough; it actually made Soobins heart ache. The man was crawling away cowardly; Huening Kai turned to look at Soobin. The younger smiled and flipped his hair out of his forehead.

"Hi Binnie!"

"D-Did he hurt you?"

"No, he just touched me-"

"Touched you?!" Soobin was suddenly alarmed.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal, I han- woah where are you going?" Huening watched in confusion as Soobin stomped over to the man. The pierced boy turned the man around and started punching him in his face. Huening was stunned for a moment; his eyes traveled to Soobins face. He looked like he was going to kill the man.

"Soobin, thats enough!"

"He touched you!" Soobin was furious. He only left for a few minutes and Huening Kai was already being prayed on by strange older men. Huening Kai is his, and anyone who thinks they could touch him was going to die.

Huening was afraid for the man. He didn't want the man dead! the younger let his instincts take over.Huening pressed his chest against Soobins back and wrapped his arms around the older waist. Soobin immediately let go of the man's shirt. He looked down at the bleeding man, and then at the arms wrapped around him. He jerked away from Kai, not wanting someone as precious as him to touch a monster. Soobin fucked up. He let his past self take over in front of Huening.

"Are you okay?" Huening asked Soobin.

"I'm sorry"

"Why?"

"I'm a monster, you shouldn't get near me" Soobin tried running away, he turned and was a few steps away when Huening called out.

"Don't leave me here alone" Soobin was aware that he had to do whatever Huening asked, and deep down, even Huening knew too.

"I-I'm a monster, I'm evil and-r" Huening suddenly felt cold and wrapped his arms around Soobin. The warm body of the other warming up the youngest.

"How can someone evil be this warm?"


	10. Chapter 10

"You should have seen it Taehyunn! can you imagine Kai taking down a man thrice his size!"

"First of all, I'm surprised you know what thrice means and second of all; why are you so surprised? Huening's told us about his self-defense training before"

"Ughhh you don't get it; you had to have been there" Soobin went back to stocking chips. The before mentioned (as cheesy and repetitive as it sounds) was thinking about Huening Kai. The boy just wouldn't stop surprising Soobin. He's never seen a real roundhouse kick in real life, well, not before last night at least.

Cool. Soobin thinks Huening Kai is cool. His stomach filled with a warm and bubbly feeling. The type of feeling you felt like he was driving the fastest race car at 200 miles per hour. it felt like you clicking play on a song that you've had stuck in your mind for months. Huening Kai makes Soobin feel excited. Soobin blamed the feeling on needing to fart.

"He makes me feel things I can't describe," Soobin said out loud. "Like I don't know the words that describe him"

"Read a dictionary then and you might find out"

"You know what, that might be a good idea!" Taehyun facepalmed himself.

"Why is it that you only take me seriously when I'm not being serious"

"Oh, by the way, Taehyun, we're going to Huenings End of Winter Break Party after work"

"I don't want to go"

"I wasn't asking" Soobin was smiling but his voice was deep and threatening. Even the aura around him became dark.

"W-Whatever" Taehyun forgot how scary Soobin actually was.

...

"Higher.. higher... a little more to the left"

"Huening my arms are hurting" Yeonjun complained.

"Just a little higher Junnie!" Yeonjun blushed at the nickname, and like the weak fool he was for Huening, he continued lifting up the banner despite his arms about to give out any second.

"PERFECT!"

"Oh thank god" Yeonjun sighed from relief and let his arms fall to the side. Seconds later the banner he worked so hard on fell on top of his head. Huening and Yeonjun both exchanged looked of disappointment.

"I'll hang it up again" Yeonjun mumbled out of sadness. Just then, Beomgyu came in with a large dish of meat. Huenings brother loved meat.

"Your brother is going to be here soon" Beomgyu informed Huening. The aftermentioned eyes lit up from excitement. He couldn't wait for him and his brother to be under the same roof again. He had just a slight brother complex, but anyone would if your brother was half as cool as Huenings.

"Is Soobin and Taehyun coming?" Beomgyu asked Huening. The question was overheard by Yeonjun and caused the other to jerk his head up, butting into their conversation.

"You invited Soobin and Taehyun?" Yeonjun asked bitterly, earning an eye roll from Beomgyu.

"Yes, I did!" Huening smiled happily "Soobin said they were coming but after work" Beomgyu led Huening out of the kitchen and into the living room so they were out of hearing shot from Yeonjun.

"Are you gonna tell your brother about Soobin?" Beomgyu asked Huening, making the younger boy confused.

"What about Soobin?"

"Well, are you gonna tell your brother that you like Soobin and will probably date him soon"

"M-Me and S-Soobin? thats crazy! he doesn't even like me like that" Beomgyu rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe Huening said that.

"Are you stupid or are you stupid? of course, he likes you, you idiot!" Huening felt his heart warm up.

"Y-you think so?" Beomgyu sighed with aggression.

"Lets talk about this later.."

"Talk about what later?"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

NEW CHARACTER!

 

Jungkook (25)

Huenings older brother. Same mom as Huening but different dad. Is really intimidating. Overprotective!!!!!!!. 

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Hyung!" Huening ran towards his older brother and leaped into his brother's arms, except Jungkook didn't get a good grip on his brother and they both fell back, hitting the ground with a hard thump.

"Are you okay? did you hurt your head?" Jungkook asked his younger brother.

"I'm fine! don't worry"

"Good" The two got up and hugged each other properly. Jungkook turned to his other kids, Yeonjun and Beomgyu. He held his arms out wide open.

"Come here!" The three of them group hugged, which ended up with Huening joining because he loves hugs and his hyungs.

...

"You did all of this by yourself?" Jungkook asked amazed at how the kitchen looked. Streamers hung from the ceiling, the walls were lined up with soft colorful lights, the table was covered with food and cake of all kinds. Even the crooked banner looked right where it should be.

"Beomgyu and Yeonjun helped a lot too!" Huening eyed the cake. "And Soobin helped me with the cake!" Huening recalled the memory of the two struggling with the cake batter and ended up eating it and having to go to the store and buy more.

"Whos Soobin?" Jungkook asked curiously. Just then there was a knock at the front door. This made Huening gasp.

"You're about to find out," Beomgyu said under his breath.

"He's here! does my hair look okay? what about my outfit? Do you think he'll like this shirt? of course he'll like it, it's his shirt after all! Ah, I gotta go answer it!" Jungkook had a million questions and thoughts.

Why is my baby brother worried about his hair for once? and did he say he was wearing another boys shirt?! Jungkook was Jungshook. His older brother instincts kicked in. Yeonjun and Beomgyu noticed Jungkooks face went from relaxed to serious. Beomgyu was nervous for Soobin, and Yeonjun was hoping Jungkook would scare Soobin off. Now, the three waited.

"Hi guys!" Huening smiled widely when he opened the door. Soobin and Taehyun stood on the other side. Taehyun smiled and greeted Huening politely, while Soobin gawked at Huening, his mouth wide open. Taehyun rolled his eyes and elbowed his best friend to bring him back to reality.

"I-Is that m-my shirt?" Soobin felt his heart speed up more than usual. Huening was wearing a black long sleeved T shirt two sized too big, but Soobin decided it looks better on HUening than it ever could on him.

"Yeah! do you mind?"

"Of course not! You can have all of my clothes if you want!" Soobin wasn't thinking when he started lifting up his hoodie to give to Huening.

Meanwhile, Jungkook was wondering what was taking so long and went to go check on his brother and their... ehem... their guests.

When Jungkook entered the living room he found a taller boy taking off his clothes. Soobin had only meant to take off his hoodie, but his shirt ended up sticking to his hoodie and lifted up along with the hoodie, revealing his chest and ... ehem... abs. Huening Kai blushed, and Jungkook rushed.

"What's going on here?!" Jungkook pulled Soobins hoodie back down. Soobin looked at Jungkook confused for a few seconds; wondering who this man was. Then it clicked.

"HI, my name is Soobin its nice to meet you!" Soobin bowed to Jungkook.

"I'm Taehyun" Taehyun shook Jungkooks hand politely.

"Lets go eat now then!" Huening spoke up after he fully recovered from the shock. Then, he realized his brother and Soobin were in the same room. This made him so happy that he linked one arm with Jungkooks and the other with Soobin. Jungkook glared at the contact that Soobin and Huening were having. Soobin freaked out and linked his other arm with Taehyun

Jungkook figured out pretty fast that Soobin and Huening liked each other. The two were extra nice to each other and always blushed when they made eye contact. If it were anybody else then Jungkook would have thought it was sweet- but it wasn't just anybody, it was his little baby brother. The same boy who Jungkook taught how to ride a bike, the same boy who Jungkook would take baths with, the same boy who would turn up at Jungkooks bedroom late at night because he had a nightmare, the same boy who wailed when he got a tiny scratch. That same little boy is sitting in front of him now making heart eyes at a boy with piercings and tattoos. To make things worse- Soobin was taller than Jungkook.

"So how did you two meet?" Jungkook asked while cutting into his stake. Yeonjun held back a laugh when he saw Soobins eyes widen slightly.

"He was picking up chips and I ate them" Huening answered.

"You made him eat chips off the ground?" Jungkook jumped to conclusions.

"Here we go" Beomgyu sighed when he heard the tone Jungkook was using. It was his big brother voice.

"N-No it wasn't anything like that! they weren't on the ground, well they were, but the bags not the actual chips!"

"Soobin can you pass the rice?" Taehyun was ignored by his best friend, but Yeonjun was kind enough to listen.

...

"You had fun right?" Huening asked Taehyun and Soobin anxiously. The two had to go home since they had classes tomorrow.

"Totally, right Taehyun?"

"Yep!" Huening felt himself relax.

"Thats good, thank you for coming"

"Thank you for inviting me" Taehyun gagged. He wanted to shout 'DATE ALREADY' but stopped himself.

"Inviting us" Taehyun reminded the two of his existence.

"Thank you for coming too Taehyun! Beomgyu and Yeonjun think you're really funny"

Truthfully, Yeonjun liked Taehyun because of all the insults Taehyun made towards his best friend Soobin. Taehyun meant them as jokes of course, but Yeonjun was just bitter.

"Tell Beomgyu he makes good meat" Taehyun is going to daydream about that meat for days now.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Soobin asked Huening hopefully.

"Yeah, duh!" Then, Huening Kai did the most unsuspecting thing to date. He stood up on his toes and kissed Soobin -on the cheek-

Soobins face heated up and he could feel his heart beating against his chest.

"Goodnight Soobin" Huening Kai smiled sweetly and shut the front door. Soobin was in awe as he flew high on cloud nine. His cheek buring on the spot where Huenings lips touched him.

"Wow, Jungkook looked like he was gonna kill you when he saw Huening kiss your cheek" Taehyun laughed while he typed on his phone.

"JUNGKOOK WAS WATCHING?!"  

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I wanted to let know that this book was originally a YeonKai fic but after around chapter 5 I changed it to Sookai so if you see Yeonjuns name in place of Soobins then that’s why! This books has a lot of errors and typos because I type really fast cause I have bad memory and don’t want forget what I’m writing (because I will) but I’ll be editing the book throughout and um... yeah idk what to say.


	11. Chapter 11

Jungkook is a cock blocking stalker. For the past week, he's been sabotaging Soobins and Huenings relationship . Huening and Soobin innocently hang out. They go to fast food places to eat, play at arcades, and take long walks while they talk and eat ice cream. Jungkook would always see either Soobin or his brother blush when they accidentally touched or made eye contact. Thats as far as they ever got, and Soobin (who was forced to participate along with Yeonjun) was becoming more frustrated by the two as the days went on. They hardly even held hands! Beomgyu wants to just run up to them and scream 'KISS ALREADY'

Jungkook was also stalking just Soobin. The first time Jungkook met Soobin he couldn't help but think that Soobin resembled a younger Jungkook. Back when Jungkook was a fuck boy thug. So, naturally, Jungkook stalked the boy that his little brother had a crush on. He was planning on gathering dirt on Soobin but all the boy seems to do is go to class, work, eat, sleep, and hang out with Huening.

"Jungkook, my legs hurt!" Beomgyu whined. The two were hiding behind some large bushes.

"Do some squats" Jungkook waved off Beomgyus pain. The older hyung was wearing a black hoodie, black jeans, a black doctors mask to hide his face and black sunglasses. Beomgyu was wearing a similar outfit, except he didn't have the sunglasses, his reason being that the sun wasn't even out today.

"You're a creepy stalker," Beomgyu said while looking at the ice cream shop. The two were waiting for Huening and Soobin to come out so they can... stalk them? 

"When you get your first boyfriend I'm gonna stalk them for you too, Gyu" Jungkook ruffled Beomgyu's hair. Then, the static noise of a walkie-talkie sounded.

"Yeonjun to BeomKook, lover" Beomgyu took the walkie talkie from Junkook hands. 

"Did you just call us BeomKook?...over" Jungkook said back

"Yes, I made it up, do you like it?... lover"

"Are we just going to ignore that this idiot is saying lover instead of over?" Beomgyu was ignored

"Actually I would prefer for my name to be put first...over" Jungkook chimed in.

"JungGyu doesn't sound as cool though" Beomgyu tried to reason with Jungkook.

"It sounds like a porn star name..lover" Yeonjun added his opinion.

"JungGyu sounds like an idol name actually," Beomgyu said and Jungkook agreed by nodding his head up and down.

"Anyways, Yeonjun why did you tune in?.. over" Jungkook asked Yeonjun.

"Oh, Huening and Soobin are leaving the- oh my god they're gone!...................lover"

...

"Are you okay, Binnie?" Huening Kai asked Soobin as they walked out of the ice cream shop.

"I feel like we're being watched"  Soobins eyes scanned the area. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except for some shaking bushes. He's been feeling watched for a week now. Maybe he's just paranoid, who knows. Nonetheless, Soobin put his hand on Huenings lower backside and guided the younger boy away from the area. The feeling of being stalked leaving once they were a few blocks away. 

"How was class?" Huening asked Soobin who groaned. 

"I hate it, I sleep in there every other day, I don't know how i'm passing" 

"Its because you're smart" Soobin laughed at this. 

"Street smart maybe"

"Soobin let's go in here!" Huening threw the remainder of his ice cream cone into a nearby trash can before grabbing Huenings wrist and dragging him along. The two entered a store filled with bright pastel colors. Soobin looked out of place in his all black clothing. He noticed the stares he was receiving. Who knew people were so nosy? Soobin assumed people were staring because of his piercings, and the fact that someone as dark and scary looking as him was being dragged around by a ball of fluff wearing bright colors- on the contrary though, people were staring at Soobin because they thought he was handsome. He didn't know that of course.

Huening looked through the bright shirts while Soobin quietly followed.

"Do you like this shirt?" Huening held up a bright tie-dye T-shirt. 

"Mmm... too bright" Soobin answered honestly. 

"You don't like bright colors. Why?" Huening put down the shirt and looked at Soobin quizzically. 

"I look better in dark colors" Soobin answered honestly. 

"I think you look good in all colors" Huening said before going back through the shirt racks. 

Soobin thought back to what Taehyun told him.

"Just tell him exactly how you feel and don't hold back, idiot"

And for once; Soobin listened to Taehyun.

"When I first met you, I got goosebumps, a-and then you laughed and it felt like the world finally made sense. When you walk it reminds me of a waltz, and you're also so freaking cool- I mean when you roundhouse kicked that dude a while back I was shocked! w-what i'm trying to say is i LIKE YOU...A LOT" Huening Kai was momentarily shocked by the sudden confession, but after a few seconds of processing Soobins words, his surprised gaped mouth close into a shy smile. Huening looked at his hands shyly when he felt his face and cheeks begin to burn by a soft pink blush. 

"I like you too Choi Soobin" 

Neither Huening or Soobin were experienced with romance. The two had finally confessed to each other, but they weren't quite sure where to go from here, but the two weren't in a rush or anything. They continued their day together normally, but their beating hearts were racing the whole time.


	12. Chapter 12

Huening was in the school Library studying for his English test when he felt someone staring at him. He looked up and saw it was none other than Felix. Huening smiled awkwardly at first and looked back down at his notes. He figured the two just awkwardly met each other stares and that they wouldn't look at each other anymore. He was wrong. He looked up for the nth time and saw Felix was still staring. Huening stood up from his seat and calmly walked over to Felix; his hands deep in his pockets. 

"Hey, why do you keep staring at me?" Huening asked calmly. Felix blinked innocently. 

"I wasn't staring at you?" Felix played stupid. Huening lips slightly curled from annoyance.

"Yes you were. What do you want" 

"I wasn't looking at you"

"Are you saying i'm lying?" Huening grabbed Felix by the collar and pulled Felix towards him in a threatening manner. 

"If I was staring, then I would have been staring because your face is pretty" Felix smiled sleazily. Huening immediately let go of the boy and took a step back, shaking his head slightly.

"Thats creepy. You're creepy. I'm leaving now, bye creepy" Huening turned and quickly returned to his previous location and started gathering up his things. He'll just finish studying in the hall or in the cafeteria. He'll decide later.

Huening was already halfway down the hall- daydreaming about some vanilla pudding at home- when Felix jogged up next to him, matching Huenings pace quickly.

"Where are you going?"  Felix asked the younger

"I don't know" Huening was telling the truth, but his tone just made him sound uninterested.

"Can I come with you?"

"Why"

"Because I think you're pretty"

"Stop saying that"

"Why? it's true."

"Don't say it because... just don't!"

"Oh, is your girlfriend gonna get mad?"

"I don't have a girlfriend!"

"Oh... your boyfriend then?" This made Huening choke on the air around him. His face blushed and neck red.

"I-I..AGGH"

"So you do have a boyfriend?" Felix felt his hopes dying.

"W-well not exactly but-"

"Thats all I have to hear!" Felix propped down onto one knee in front of Huening. Their peers nearby watched curiously. 

"what are you doing? get up!" Huening whisper yelled while looked at his peers with embarrassment. 

"I swear I will get you to fall in love with me, Huening Kai!" Felix grabbed Huenings hand and went to kiss the back of his hand, but rich before his lips could touch Huenings skin, he was jerked back by the collar. Yeonjun smiled at Felix but his eyes were burning with rage. 

"Whatcha doing there buddy?" Yeonjun asked in a sickly sweet tone. His blood boiling with anger.

"Just because you're new and hot doesn't mean you can go around kissing Huenings hand whenever you please!" Beomgyu scolded Felix and hit the boy on the back of his head with a notebook.

"Yeah, and I bet you're not even Australian!" Yeonjun accused. Beomgyu looked at his friend with his eyebrows knit together in confusion. 

"You heard that rumor too?"

"Yeah, and I also heard he-" While Yeonjun was distracted, Felix wiggled out of Yeonjuns hold by slipping out of his unzipped hoodie. Before anyone could process the situation, Felix took out in a sprint- but not after quickly kissing Huenings wrist.

"You little!-" Yeonjun ran after Felix leaving Beomgyu and Huening alone together. Huening was wiping his wrist on his pants with a disgusted look. 

"Don't tell-"

"You know I won't tell Jungkook, but I'm not too sure about Yeonjun" Huening groaned as he started coming up with ways to bribe Yeonjuns silence. 

...

"Hey!" Soobin called out the stranger in front of him. The small 5'4 man turned as was faced with Soobin who towered over him like a skyscraper, along with piercings, and an intimidating face that looked like a borderline scowl (Soobin was in fact NOT angry, thats just his face) 

"a-ah! d-dont hurt me!" The man coward and fear, his voice shaking. 

"What-"

"Ahhhhh! help!!!" The stranger ran for his life leaving Soobin standing confused.

"You dropped your wallet!" Soobin tried calling after the man but it was too late. The stranger dropped his wallet a few stores down and Soobin had been trying to return him. It took a lot of self-pep talks for Soobin to get the courage to talk to the man, but the stranger ended up not even letting Soobin get a sentence out.

"Why do they always run from me?" Soobin asked himself as he made his way to the police station to return the wallet, he didn't make it very far before he was hit on top of his head harshly by a closed silk fan. 

 

"You idiot, at least check to see if there's any money inside!" Soobin held the top of his head which was now aching. 

"Why the hell do you have a silk fan during winter!?"

 

''''''''''''

NEW CHARACTER!

 

Jimin (24)

The sparkles are part of his aura. Owns the convenience store Soobin and Taehyun work at. The son of Soobins ex-gang leader. Owns too much silk fans.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Don't speak to me like that, I'm your hyung!" Jimin hit Soobin on top of the head. Which Soobin winced from pain, Jimin grabbed the waller from Soobins hands and started going through it. Jimin looks disgusted.

"He only has a few coins and a picture of IU. Lame" Jimin threw the wallet into a nearby trash bin. He wiped his hands on his silk shirt and turned to Soobin. 

"I didn't know you were back from America," Soobin said as he eyed Jimin who smiled. His skin was tan and his face was glowing.

"Hello to you too" Jimin rolled his eyes at Soobin's rudeness"I got back last night-" Jimin pulled down the shaded resting ontop of his head and opened his fan and started slowly fanning his face. "-Miami boys are fun, but the Seoul boys are my calling"

"I should get going-"

WACK! Jimin hit Soobin again.

"Brat!, I just got back and you're already trying to get away from me?!"

"B-But I have to go pick up Huening Kai from school" Soobin whined. Jimins ears perked up at the sound of the name. 

"Huening Kai? you mean that boy you're infatuated with?" Soobins eyes widened slightly.

"How do you-"

"Taehyun tells me everything. Anyways, let's go" 

"Go where?"

"To pick up Huening Kai" Jimin began fanning himself again "I need to see him for myself. Also, I can tell you all about my trip on the way" Soobin went along with what Jimin said because he wasn't in the mood to argue, and also because he sorta wanted to hear about Miami.

...

Beomgyu was on his way to the flower shop. Usually, he'd be with Yeonjun but the older had a class meeting today after school, and Beomgyu assumed Huening had already left with Soobin. However, he was wrong. As Beomgyu passed a huge bush shrug, a hand reached out and pulled Beomgyu to the side to be hidden by the bush. It was Huening Kai. Beomgyu felt deja vu kick in.

"Does hiding in bushes run in the family?"

"Huh?" Huening tilted his head in confusion. 

"Nevermind. Why are we hiding" 

"Becuase look!" Huening and Beomgyu looked out from the side of the bush. Beomgyu looked to where Huening was pointing. 

He saw Soobin, standing where he usually stands while he waits for Huening Kai, but this time another person was with him. The person looked like a rich prince.

"holy shit, he's actually sparkling,"  Beomgyu said in awe.

"I know" Huening Kai said bitterly as he eyed the stranger. 

"How can someone be so beautiful?" Beomgyu asked, awestruck.

"He's not that beautiful" Huening was lying to himself to try to make himself feel better. 

"Uh, yes he is. He's like an idol. Why is he standing with Soobin?" Beomgyu asked; confusion mixing with his words

"Thats what I'm wondering..." Jealousy filled Huenings chest when he saw the way Jimin laughed while saying something to Soobin, who was listening closely to every word from Jimins story from Miami. It wasn't until Jimin pinched Soobins cheek, making him blush, that Huening marched over to the two of them; Beomgyu close behind. 

...

"So what? you like this kid? Jimin asked after he finished his story. 

"Yeah" Soobin answered without skipping a beat. Jimin smiled so wide that his eyes disappeared. 

"Awwwww little baby is in loooooooove" Jimin pinched Soobins cheeks.

"Ahh! Hyung stop!"

"You're just so cute! Soobin? more like Soocute!"

"EHEM" a very upset and jealous Huening Kai interrupted. His arms were crossed over his chest as he glared at Jimins hand- the one that was touching his Soobin.


	13. Chapter 13

"You're just so cute! Soobin? More like Soocute!" Huening's lip twitched at the sound of those words. They were the first thing that he heard once he reached Jimin and Soobin. Soobin immediately noticed Huening. 

"EHEM"

"Hi Kai!" Soobin greeted with a wide smile. Jimin was about to yell at Soobin for greeting Huening properly but not doing the same with Jimin, however, Huening grabbed Jimins attention. The younger boy was glaring at Jimin-except Huening looked like an adorable puppy with his big brown eyes and little pout. Jimin started fanning himself softly as he smirked. 

"Well, well, well, this must be Mr Huening Kai" Jimin circled Huening like he was the prey, and Jimin was the predator. "Your hair is nice, not damaged.. face is symmetrical and soft.."

"What are you doing?" Beomgyu asked. Jimin looked at the boy, barely noticing him, and when Jimin laid eyes on him.

"Who are you?" Jimin asked.

"Beomgyu sir, and you are?" Jimin smiled.

"Park Jimin..." he looked back at Huening, eyeing the boy up and down briefly. " I was just taking my leave.. see you later Soobin" Jimin patted Soobin as he walked away.

...

"So, how did you meet Kimin?" Huening Kai asked Soobin that same afternoon. The two were in the convenience store. Huening was idly flicking through their magazine rack. 

"You mean Jimin?" Huening rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever" Soobin stopped momentarily to set down a box full of candy that he had to restock. Then tapped his chin with his index finger as he tried to recall the memory of meeting Jimin. Oddly enough, he really couldn't remember.

"I don't know to be honest. He's kind of just always been around" This didn't make Huening any less jealous and bitter. Just then Taehyun walked in. 

"Hi Hyun!" Soobin greeted his best friend.

"Hi" Huening Kai mumbled gloomily. 

"Hey guys- Soobin, there some boxed in front of the back door that you need to carry to the stock room" 

"Ughhh alright" Soobin went to the back, leaving Huening and Taehyun. While Taehyun made his way over to the register, he noticed that Huening looked unusually sad. The younger of the two was flipping through magazine pages so fast that he couldn't have possibly been reading or even skimming the pages.

"Have you met Jimin?" Huening Kai froze at Taehyuns question; confirming Taehyuns suspicion that Jimin is the cause if Huening Kai's downer mood. 

"Y-yeah.. he was nice" Huening forced himself to say something decent. 

"He owns this place you know" Taehyun answered a question that nobody asked while he opened his salad and began pouring his ranch.

"How lovely" Huening Kai spat while he put back the magazine he was holding and looked around with a glare.

"He's pretty huh?"

"If you say so.." Just then Soobin came back. He went back to stocking candy, oblivious to the jealous and moody boy a few feet from him. Taehyun felt a smirk cross his face, after all, he's an instigator. 

"Soobin, do you think Jimin is pretty?" Taehyun asked his best friend. As soon as the words left Taehyuns lips; Huening Kai snapped his stare at oblivous Soobin.

"Jimin? doesn't everyone think he's pretty?" Huening clenched his fists. His jealousy becoming replaced by insecurity. Nobody even noticed when the entrance door rang, signaling the arrival of a new person.

"So you admit Jimins pretty?"

"Yeah, but-" 

"Who cares if he's pretty?! pretty is overrated- e v e r y b o d y knows that cute is the new pretty, and I have plenty of cuteness!" to prove his point, Huening Kai puffed out his cheeks, crossed his eyes and held up a sideways peace sign by his eyes. He then switched the pose for one that made him look like a bunny. It was too much cuteness for Soobin to handle, that he ended up with a violent nose bleed that caused his head to jerk back. 

"Really? right in front of my salad?"

...

"These sure do come in handy" Huening Kai said while he held an unopened tampon in front of his face. Soobin had one stuffed up his nose. They tried toilet paper but his nose bleed was too heavy. Soobin was walking Huening Kai home. Jungkook wanted Huening home for dinner. The two walked in silence. Soobin thought the two were just enjoying each others company, but in fact, Huening Kais head was filling with conlclusions. 

"So.. Jimin is pretty cool huh ?" Soobin raised a brow. He wondered why Huening was asking so much about Jimin. Soobins heart suddenly stopped. 

Did he fall in love with Jimin at first sight?! Soobin stopped walking, causing Huening to stop as well. Soobin grabbed Huening by his shoulders. 

"You can't be in love with Jimin!" Huening knit his eyebrows together in confusion.

"What are you-"

"H-he likes boys who are tall and h-have a six-pack, and he's really old! l-like dinosaur old! plus I saw your first so he can't have you!"

"Soobin, what are you talking about?" Huening asked.

"A-aren't...aren't you in love with Jimin?" Huening's eyes widened.

"Me? no!" Soobin sighed in relief and let go of Huening's shoulders. 

"Oh thank god, I was worried" 

"You? worried? if anyone should be worried its me!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you said so yourself. Jimin likes tall boys with six-packs, sounds an awful lot like you. P-plus, you even think he's pretty" Suddenly, everything clicked. Soobin's eyes widened slightly and his chest filled with butterflies when he realized that Huening Kai was jealous. Soobin can't help but slightly feel happy. He's happy that he's not the only one between the two that get jealous. This time, Soobin was the one who laced his fingers with Huening's. 

"I think you're prettier than Jimin" Huening couldn't look at Soobin. His face and neck were already red from the skin contact with Soobin. 

"Y-You're just saying that to make me feel better"

"I also think you're funnier, and cuter, and softer, and you smell like vanilla, and your eyes are a prettier shade of brown and-" 

"I-I get it, I'm amazing! please stop, my heart can't take this" Huening felt so weak, is liking someone supposed to make your knees feel like jello?

"Yeah, you're really freaking amazing" 

...

"My school is having a festival in a few days, d-do you want to come with me?" Huening asked Soobin shyly. The two now in front of Huenings front door.

"Yeah, of course"

"Oh by the way, my class theme is wild life, so we're gonna have to dress like an animal"

"What are you going to dress up as?"

"Mmm... a cat?" Soobin blushed when he thought of Huening wearign cat ears, and painted cat whiskers. His mind forming scenerios of the younger boy doing cat aigoo. Soobin shook those thoughts away. His face red from blushing. 

"T-Then i'll be a dog" 

"Bark for me then" Huening Kai teased the older boy, a smirk ghosting the youngers lips.

"B-Bark?"

"Yeah. Go on, do it." Soobin gulped before taking a deep breath.

"ARF ARF ARF!" He literally barked, Huening Kai gasped from shock before breaking out in a fit of giggles.

"Y-you actually did it? haha w-why?" Huening asked between his laughs.

"Because you told me to" The younger boy calmed his laughed and looked at Soobin; wiping a tear from his eye that was caused from laughing so hard.

"So, if I told you to jump off a bridge, would you?" Soobin shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, probably"

"Why?"

"Because you asked me to" Huening and Soobin make eye contact. A new feeling suddenly lingering between them. If felt like there was a magnet pulling the two closer together. The two boys slowly leaned in. Soobin staring at his target: Huenings lips. The two didn't even meet halfway when Jungkook opened the front door.

"Whatcha doing?"

 

Soobin immediately jerked away from Huening. Soobin began stuttering out explanations while Huening groaned from annoyance. He loves his brother but he was truly a cock block. 

"W-we-we were just-" Soobin didn't know how to save himself from this one. It was obvious what he was trying to do.

"Mhmmmm. Huening, it's time for dinner" Jungkooks face was frozen cold in a glare. His hands resting on his hips.

"See you later Soobin" Huening sighed as he went inside.

"Yeah, see you later Soobin" Jungkooks words ran a chill down Soobins spine.


	14. Chapter 14

"Yeonjun?" Huening called out one rainy afternoon. The boy was sulking by the window watching water droplets run down the window. Huenings mood did indeed depend on the weather, and when it rained it made him rethink his life. Last time he was like this he was convinced he was going to join the military and leave to bootcamp that same week. Beomgyu had to call Jungkook back from Italy because he was scared Huening was really going to do it. 

"Yeah?" Yeonjun called back.he was sitting on a chair in front of the TV while playing his Playstation. His eyes still on his game while speaking. 

"How do you know for sure if you like someone?" Just then Beomgyu was nearing the living room. He stopped just outside of the hall when he heard Huenings question. Beomgyu debated on going out there or not.

"Why are you asking?" Yeonjun paused his game and turned back to look at Huening.The younger boy innocently shrugs his shoulders.

"I've never liked anyone before so I'm not sure if what I feel is actually...I don't know what I'm supposed to feel" Huening blushed from embarrassment. "y-you've had girlfriends and boyfriends before, so you would know"

"Okay, wow, hey calm down. That was a lot for my brain to process" yeonjun took a few deep breaths from all the things Huening just said (Beomgyu who was still eavesdropping agreed silently with Yeonjun)

'you've had girlfriends and boyfriends before' sure Yeonjun has, but he never actually liked any of those people. It was just puppy love that never lasted longer than a week. In fact, the only person he's ever liked is-

Huening Kai.

"So what are you exactly asking?" Huening suddenly looked more awake.

"How come you get sad when you like someone and they're not around?" Yeonjun thought about it.

"I guess cause your heart just gets used to being in the same room as theirs"

"So you like someone who your heart spends a lot of time around?" Huening asked confused. Yeonjun groaned; he couldnt believe Huening Kai was this clueless.

"No, you freaking coconut head! Everyone has a different reason for liking someone, and it doesn't have to be just one specific reason either! you like all kinds of things about a person. You could like the way their smile makes your heart feel fluttery, you could like someone because of the way their look in bright colors, or the way that your day just becomes a hundred thousand times better because they're that awesome and special of a person that literally everyone loves because he's just so great and genuine! do you get it now?" Yeonjun breathed heavily after he said that whole speech in one breath. Beomgyu sat outside of the living still listening, and he felt second-hand embarrassment for both of his friends. Yeonjun was just an idiot in general, and Huening Kai was too oblivious to realize those things were meant about him.

"So, it doesn't matter why you like someone?" Huening asked. 

"Not really, plus it shouldn't even matter the reason. If two people like each other then they're going to be together." Yeonjun had a feeling Huening was asking him these things because of Soobin 

"Oh..."

"What do you think your reasons for liking Soobin are?" Yeonjun took a seat back on his chair, still facing Huening.

"W-What are-"

"Hurry up and just tell me. literally, everyone knows you like Soobin. Even Soobin knows you like Soobin."

"i like him cause he barks" 

"Soobin is a furry?" Yeonjun asks seriously worried. In the hallway Beomgyu face palmed himself because Yeonjun is stupid.

"No! he just... he does things like barking or eating ice cream in freezing cold weather on a park bench, or he'll walk me to school or from school- sometimes both! he really cares about me, it makes me want to care for him twice as much.." Huening blushed. He was thinking about Soobin now, which meant he was soft. Yeonjun felt his heartbreak. Huening would never think of Yeonjun this way. It was then that Yeonjun realized he could never be Soobin, and you know what? he didn't want to be Soobin, because if Yeonjun had a feeling that if that were to be the cause, then Huening wouldn't ever smile the way he's smiling right now- and that is a crime to the universe and Aphrodite. 

"You really like him a lot, huh?" Huening nodded his head.

"Yeah." The younger said breathlessly. Just then the sky cleared up. a smile spread across Huenings face. He quickly stood and ran over to yeonjun, giving him a tight hug before running to get his shoes on. "My heart misses his" 

Then, the rain stopped, and the clouds cleared. The sun shined down, sunlight hitting straight through the window, lighting up Huening face with golden rays of sunshine. [#####] Yeonjun was in such awe that he took a few steps towards Huening, but stopped a few steps away from him; he forced himself not look at him, his heart hurt too much already. 

"Go" Yeonjun forced out.

"Go where?"

"To Soobin"

"Why would I-"

"Because you miss him, and thats what you do when you miss someone; you go to them" Yeonjun felt the warmth of Huenings body around his momentarily as Huening hugged him from behind.

"Thank you so much, hyung. you're an amazing friend" Then, Huening was gone and out the door. Yeonjun sulked over to his seat and threw himself down. His head buried in his hands. Yeonjun couldn't even say he lost Huening, because losing meant you had a chance, and Yeonjun never even had that. 

suddenly, Yeonjun was thrown a jacket. He looked up and saw Beomgyu zipping up his own jacket.

"Whats this for?" Yeonjun asked.

"Put it on we're going to get ice cream"

"What kind?"

"mint chocolate chip-" Beomgyu forced Yeonjun to stand up and started shoving the older towards the door. Beomgyu decided that Yeonjun could put his jacket on while outside. "-The mint will calm your heart. You deserve the chocolate"

"Are you quoting Milk and Honey?" Beogmyu opened the door and shoved Yeonjun out first.

...

 

Soobin was walking to his job. He just finished his class so he still had his backpack over one shoulder, while his hands were in his pockets. Truthfully, he slept through most of his class, and was still half asleep on his walk back. He was woken up when a body suddenly leaped on his back. The person wrapped his arms over Soobins shoulders while their legs wrapped around Soobins wait. It was a forced piggyback ride.

"Binnie!" Soobin smiled

"How come you're meeting me here? we usually meet at the shop"

"Because my heart really missed yours!" The older boy felt his heart warm up.

"Do you want to get ice cream?"

"Don't you have work?"

"Taehyun will be fine working alone"

"Okay, but I was dipping dots this time!"

"As you wish, your majesty" Soobin broke out in a sprint with Huening still on his back. Huening Kai gasped and held tighter onto Soobin.

"I'M GONNA FALL NOOOO!" Huening buried his face in the crook of Soobin's neck, too scared to look up. Soobin laughed. 

"Don't worry Kai! i'd never let you hit the ground!"


	15. Chapter 15

"Yeonjun?" Huening called out one rainy afternoon. The boy was sulking by the window watching water droplets run down the window. Huenings mood did indeed depend on the weather, and when it rained it made him rethink his life. Last time he was like this he was convinced he was going to join the military and leave to bootcamp that same week. Beomgyu had to call Jungkook back from Italy because he was scared Huening was really going to do it. 

"Yeah?" Yeonjun called back.he was sitting on a chair in front of the TV while playing his Playstation. His eyes still on his game while speaking. 

"How do you know for sure if you like someone?" Just then Beomgyu was nearing the living room. He stopped just outside of the hall when he heard Huenings question. Beomgyu debated on going out there or not.

"Why are you asking?" Yeonjun paused his game and turned back to look at Huening.The younger boy innocently shrugs his shoulders.

"I've never liked anyone before so I'm not sure if what I feel is actually...I don't know what I'm supposed to feel" Huening blushed from embarrassment. "y-you've had girlfriends and boyfriends before, so you would know"

"Okay, wow, hey calm down. That was a lot for my brain to process" yeonjun took a few deep breaths from all the things Huening just said (Beomgyu who was still eavesdropping agreed silently with Yeonjun)

'you've had girlfriends and boyfriends before' sure Yeonjun has, but he never actually liked any of those people. It was just puppy love that never lasted longer than a week. In fact, the only person he's ever liked is-

Huening Kai.

"So what are you exactly asking?" Huening suddenly looked more awake.

"How come you get sad when you like someone and they're not around?" Yeonjun thought about it.

"I guess cause your heart just gets used to being in the same room as theirs"

"So you like someone who your heart spends a lot of time around?" Huening asked confused. Yeonjun groaned; he couldnt believe Huening Kai was this clueless.

"No, you freaking coconut head! Everyone has a different reason for liking someone, and it doesn't have to be just one specific reason either! you like all kinds of things about a person. You could like the way their smile makes your heart feel fluttery, you could like someone because of the way their look in bright colors, or the way that your day just becomes a hundred thousand times better because they're that awesome and special of a person that literally everyone loves because he's just so great and genuine! do you get it now?" Yeonjun breathed heavily after he said that whole speech in one breath. Beomgyu sat outside of the living still listening, and he felt second-hand embarrassment for both of his friends. Yeonjun was just an idiot in general, and Huening Kai was too oblivious to realize those things were meant about him.

"So, it doesn't matter why you like someone?" Huening asked. 

"Not really, plus it shouldn't even matter the reason. If two people like each other then they're going to be together." Yeonjun had a feeling Huening was asking him these things because of Soobin 

"Oh..."

"What do you think your reasons for liking Soobin are?" Yeonjun took a seat back on his chair, still facing Huening.

"W-What are-"

"Hurry up and just tell me. literally, everyone knows you like Soobin. Even Soobin knows you like Soobin."

"i like him cause he barks" 

"Soobin is a furry?" Yeonjun asks seriously worried. In the hallway Beomgyu face palmed himself because Yeonjun is stupid.

"No! he just... he does things like barking or eating ice cream in freezing cold weather on a park bench, or he'll walk me to school or from school- sometimes both! he really cares about me, it makes me want to care for him twice as much.." Huening blushed. He was thinking about Soobin now, which meant he was soft. Yeonjun felt his heartbreak. Huening would never think of Yeonjun this way. It was then that Yeonjun realized he could never be Soobin, and you know what? he didn't want to be Soobin, because if Yeonjun had a feeling that if that were to be the cause, then Huening wouldn't ever smile the way he's smiling right now- and that is a crime to the universe and Aphrodite. 

"You really like him a lot, huh?" Huening nodded his head.

"Yeah." The younger said breathlessly. Just then the sky cleared up. a smile spread across Huenings face. He quickly stood and ran over to yeonjun, giving him a tight hug before running to get his shoes on. "My heart misses his" 

Then, the rain stopped, and the clouds cleared. The sun shined down, sunlight hitting straight through the window, lighting up Huening face with golden rays of sunshine. [#####] Yeonjun was in such awe that he took a few steps towards Huening, but stopped a few steps away from him; he forced himself not look at him, his heart hurt too much already. 

"Go" Yeonjun forced out.

"Go where?"

"To Soobin"

"Why would I-"

"Because you miss him, and thats what you do when you miss someone; you go to them" Yeonjun felt the warmth of Huenings body around his momentarily as Huening hugged him from behind.

"Thank you so much, hyung. you're an amazing friend" Then, Huening was gone and out the door. Yeonjun sulked over to his seat and threw himself down. His head buried in his hands. Yeonjun couldn't even say he lost Huening, because losing meant you had a chance, and Yeonjun never even had that. 

suddenly, Yeonjun was thrown a jacket. He looked up and saw Beomgyu zipping up his own jacket.

"Whats this for?" Yeonjun asked.

"Put it on we're going to get ice cream"

"What kind?"

"mint chocolate chip-" Beomgyu forced Yeonjun to stand up and started shoving the older towards the door. Beomgyu decided that Yeonjun could put his jacket on while outside. "-The mint will calm your heart. You deserve the chocolate"

"Are you quoting Milk and Honey?" Beogmyu opened the door and shoved Yeonjun out first.

...

 

Soobin was walking to his job. He just finished his class so he still had his backpack over one shoulder, while his hands were in his pockets. Truthfully, he slept through most of his class, and was still half asleep on his walk back. He was woken up when a body suddenly leaped on his back. The person wrapped his arms over Soobins shoulders while their legs wrapped around Soobins wait. It was a forced piggyback ride.

"Binnie!" Soobin smiled

"How come you're meeting me here? we usually meet at the shop"

"Because my heart really missed yours!" The older boy felt his heart warm up.

"Do you want to get ice cream?"

"Don't you have work?"

"Taehyun will be fine working alone"

"Okay, but I was dipping dots this time!"

"As you wish, your majesty" Soobin broke out in a sprint with Huening still on his back. Huening Kai gasped and held tighter onto Soobin.

"I'M GONNA FALL NOOOO!" Huening buried his face in the crook of Soobin's neck, too scared to look up. Soobin laughed. 

"Don't worry Kai! i'd never let you hit the ground!"


	16. Chapter 16

Huening Kai was sitting on top of a bar stool while he did his homework at the register counter of the flower shop. Jungkook took a look at his brother's grades the other day and demanded those D's be brought up to at least C's. Jungkook was somewhere in the store watering the plants. It was just them two today. Yeonjun and Beongyu were working on the school festival, and Soobin was in class, but Huening Kai didn't mind spending the day with his hyung. Huening Kai was actually having a pretty good day- until someone entered the flower shop. 

Park Jimin stepped into the shop. He was fanning himself while his eyes scanned the store briefly; looking for what he came here for. The second Jimins eyes landed on the boy a little up ahead of him; Huening Kai looked up from curiosity. The younger boys eyes slightly widened and he dropped his pencil from shock. 

Jimin catwalked over to Huening Kai quite dramatically. 

"How are you today?"

"Good" Huening Kai mumbled. He wasn't even looking up anymore. Jimin bit his lip. He wondered if all the kids around here were this rude. 

"Huening Kai, why are you so rude?" Jimin asked straight up. He was used to Soobin being disrespectful because- well because its Soobin.

"I don't know" 

"Geez, 12-year-olds these days sure are moodier than I remember being. Maybe its something they put in the water..?"

"I'm s e v e n t e e n!" Jimin fanned himself slightly while looking over to the side briefly; uninterested in Huenings outburst. 

"You throw fits like a 12-year-old. Its a wonder how Soobin doesn't feel like he's hanging around a child." Truthfully, Jimin was a bit skeptical of Huening Kai. He didn't want Soobin to get heartbroken over a teenager. The way Jimin saw it was that Huening Kai could easily be wanting to rebel and started dating the nearest 'bad boy' possible. It was a bit of a leap, but Jimin always prepares for the worst. 

"Just because I'm younger than him doesn't mean I'm a nuisance" Huening Kai crossed his arms bitterly. 

"He always thought people younger than him were annoying. Even in his last year of high school, he would complain at how annoying his juniors were- just because they were his juniors"

"You're lying, Soobin isn't the type of person to hate someone for something like their age" Jimin thought it was funny to see Huening mad, so he pressed on.

"Maybe now he is, but i've known him long enough to know the old him-" Jimin brought down his shades that were resting on top of his head to cover his eyes. "-and we all know old habits die hard." 

"Whats that even supposed to mean?" 

"Figure it out" Jimin flicked Huening on top of his forehead.

"Ouch! jerk!"

"You're lucky you're pretty Huening Kai, otherwise I'd already fought you for being disrespectful!"

"You can fight me when you reach my eyes!" 

"The only thing you're hurting is my feelings" The older spun around to take his leave. Just as he was walking out, Jungkook passed him. Jungkook dropped the pot he was holding when he passed Jimin, but Jimin didn't even notice Jungkook because he was too busy being upset over the fact of how shor he was.

"W-Who was that?" Jungkook stuttered out once Jimin was out of sight.

"Park Jimin" Huening Kai answered bitterly, oblivious to the fact that Jungkook had just fallen in love at first sight.

"He smelled like cherry blossoms"

"Thats weird how you noticed that"

...

 

"Hey, tell me about yourself," Huening Kai said to Soobin later that same day. The two went to the beach and ended up at a restaurant. They were in the middle of eating.

"I like phone games and I work at-"

"I already know all that! tell me about like.. what you were like in high school and all that" Soobin frowned.

"Why do you want to know about that all of a sudden?"

"Because Jimin came by the shop earlier today, and he said some things that made me realize I don't really know who you are."

"I'm who I am right now, n-not the person I was in high school." Huening Kai felt himself becoming annoyed.

"Why are you so ominous about this? what are you hiding?" Huening Kai pushed his plate away from himself, no longer hungry.

"I'm not hiding anything I just..." Soobin just wanted to forget his past.

"You just what? you just don't want to tell me?"

"Yeah. I don't want to tell you." Huening Kai stared at Soobin with a blank look on his face for a few moments. 

"Why not?" Huening Kai asked.

"Because I dont want to."

"I'm going home now" Huening Kai said calmly as he grabbed his coat and stood up.

"I'll walk you"

"No"

"Why"

"Because I don't want to walk home with you." Huening Kai said bitterly. The younger boy rushed out of the restaurant leaving Soobin behind. Part of him wanted Soobin to chase after him, the other part wanted to be left alone.

All of Soobin wanted to go after Huening Kai, but he didn't. 

...

Huening Kai and Soobin didn't talk to each other for a days. The winter festival came, and Soobin and Huening still weren't on speaking terms, so Huening Kai was going to have to go to the festival with Yeonjun and Beomgyu, which he didn't mind. He just wished Soobin was there too. Even Jungkook was going! 

Huening Kai regretted the fight he had with Soobin. He's been beating himself up emotionally over the whole ordeal. 

'If he wasn't ready to talk about his past I shouldn't have pressured him. It's not like his past matters anymore' Huening had the same repetitive thought that he's had ever since the morning after Soobin and him fought.

"Huening are you ready?" B[eomgyu called Huening back to reality.

"Yeah.." He grabbed his cat ears from the kitchen table. Beomgyu wore grey mouse ears and painted onm whiskers on his face (him and Huening were on the same class) and Yeonjun was dressed as a baby wearing a bonnet (his class were a youthful theme)

...

"Maybe I should have told him" Soobin sulked to Taehyun and Jimin. The three were eating at a restaurant. 

"You weren't ready to talk about it, he shouldn't have forced you," Jimin said as he cut into his steak, unbothered. 

"This wouldn't even have happened if you never said anything. Why were you at the flower shop anyways?" Soobin half cried. His head resting down on top of the table.

"What? Huening Kai is the only person whos allowed to have people care about him and snoop into his personal life?" 

"Soobin, you could have worded it better," Taehyun told his friend honestly.

"What do you mean?" Soobin asked his best friend as he picked his head up from the table. His eyes red from crying. 

"Instead of saying 'I don't want to' you could say something like 'I'm not ready to' so you don't sound like a jerk" 

"You said that?! damn, you're a jerk" Jimin sighed heavily before taking a drink of his beer. 

"I didn't mean to sound like a jerk! I just got nervous and said the first thing I thought of."

"Why would you be nervous?" Jimin asked

"What if he doesn't like me anymore because of my past? I used to be such a horrible person! I don't want to lose him"

"You're losing him now by staying quiet" Taehyun said softly. Soobin dropped his shoulders and sighed. He knew Taehyun was right. 

"So what's the problem again? Soobin, stop being stupid and just tell the kid. It's better if he finds out from you than from someone else." Jimin smacked Soobin upside the head. 

"This wouldn't even be happening if!-" Jimin smacked Soobin again

"Watch your tone. I'm still your hyung!"

...

The sun had long set. Huening Kai walked down the festival, admiring the lights from the lanters hung. Pink, purple, red, blue, yellow, orange. They were pretty. He left his ht=yungs back at the ring toss. Yeonjun, was trying to win a giant gorilla and was spending all his savings on it, and Beomgyu and Jungkook encouraged him because they found it funny. 

Huening had fun. He ate lots of food with his hyungs, and took pictures with them, and played lots of games. He laughed a lot too, but he felt something (or someone) missing.

Inside Huenings pocket his phone buzzed. He took it out expecting to see a message from Jungkook asking him where he was, but to his surprise, it was Soobin.

1 new message from Soobin

Huening Kai almost dropped his phone while he typed in his phone password.

Soobinnie: Can u meet me at the scorpion?

Huening Kai felt a lot of things right now. He felt confusion, why was Soobin at the scorpion? what did he want to meet about? Huening Kai felt anger, they haven't spoken in days and Soobin decides to break the silence through text?! above all else, he felt relief. Soobin was talking to Huening again and even wanted to see him.

To Soobinnie: K

...

Huening Kai couldn't help but stare when he finally saw Soobin. The older was dressed in all black, but his hair was flat and moved out of his forehead so you could see the word 'DOG' drawn on his forehead. 

Soobin didn't have enough time to find a dog costume and just ended up looking in the mirror and drawing the word on his forehead.

"Hi" Huening Kai somehow managed to keep a serious expression. 

The scorpion was a large statue on their school campus thats right in the middle of the courtyard, with a single bench placed right in front of the statue. During spring, the courtyard is colored with flowers, but in winter it's just dry grass. Soobin and Kai were currently seated on the bench.

"Hi"

"Why did you come here" Soobin licked his lips nervously and looked at Huening. It had only been a few days but it feels like Soobin hasnt seen him in ages. He had to look away from Huening because looking at his face made it hard to breathe. 

"When I said I didn't want to tell you about my past.. I shouldn't have said that. I should have told you instead that I was scared you'd see me as a different person and not... and not want to be in my life anymore"

"Its fine Binnie! I-I shouldn't have pried. It's clearly something you're iffy about and it was insensitive of me to want to bring out something as uncomf-" Soobin grabbed Huening by his shoulders, making the younger stop blabbering.

"You're allowed to pry." Once he was sure that Huening wasn't going to speak again, Soobin continued speaking. "when I was 12 I got involved with a gang. I was very violent and always starting fights. The first time Taehyun ever spoke to me I punched him in his face, but he punched me back and thats how we became friends, and thats really all there is to tell about my past because its all I was. I was just a violent boy who was always fighting and getting into trouble. Please don't be mad anymore" Huening Kai leaned his head on top of Soobins shoulder.

"I'm not mad Binnie. It's like you said, who you were then doesn't matter because the Soobin I know isn't that old violent boy anymore. Instead, he's a convenience store boy who writes 'DOG' backward on his forehead" Soobin wasn't sure of what Huening said was a good thing, but judging by the tone in his voice; it was. Soobin let out a deep sighed covered his face with one hand. He was relieved that Huening Kai and him were speaking again. He was relieved that Huening was back next to him. He was so relieved and so happy.

'I like you so much, Huening Kai' Soobin thought.

"Oh look, a shooting star, make a wish!" Huening hummed for a second "I wish to eat lots of ice cream" 

"You can't say it out loud! now it's not gonna come true."

"Yes, it will, because I know you'll buy me ice cream when you walk me home," Huening Kai said with a teasing innocent smile.

"Oh, you sound so sure" 

Huening rolled his eyes.

"If you make my wish come true, then i'll make your wish come true."

"You don't even know my wish"

"Then say it outloud!"

"I wish for Huening Kai to hold my hand and never let go" Soobin said out loud. Huenings face and neck immediately burned red.

"T-T-Thats so cheesy!"

"Don't make fun of my wish, Ice Cream boy"

"Is that supposed to be an insult? cause if it was then you suck" Soobin pulled Huening into a hug; resting his chin ontop of Huening head. 

"If I suck then why do you get so mad about it?"

"joKES on you, you like me anyways" 

"I can't argue with those facts" 

"Hey, lets never go silent again. I don't like it." Huening suddenly got serious.

"Yeah, my life is really quiet when you're not around"

"Stop saying cute things I feel my heart literally swelling!"


	17. Chapter 17

Soobin watched curiously as Huening Kai got on his knees, his eyes closed as he faced a small a small shrine. Huening Kai stayed in the exact same position for some more time before he stood up.

"What were you doing?" Soobin asked Huening as they continued their walk.

"Praying to the shrine god to give good health to everyone I care about" 

"I didn't even know we had a shrine... isn't that more of a Japan thing?" Soobin asked, a bit confused.

"It is, but we have one in town for some reason. Nobody ever visits though, so I make sure to at least come and pray for the good health of my loved ones. Though I'm not sure what god even is in the shrine.." just as Huening Kai trailed off with his sentence; a gust of wind blew through the air. Huening Kai promptly sneezed violently.  Soobin's hands immediately grabbed at the black scarf wrapped around his neck. 

"You idiot, if you're going to pray for the good health of others, at least be sure to take care of your health first" Soobin wrapped his scarf loosely around Huenings neck. the thick long fabric warming his neck and covered half of his face. Kai blushed when he smelled the scent of Soobin's body wash. Soobin was always taking care of Huening Kai, and Kai wishes he could do the same as well, but it seems like there's no way Huening Kai can do that. Soobin is healthy, strong, and well off.

at least that what Huening Kai thought. 

...

"I've decided" Beomgyu announced one day at the flower shop. Huening Kai and Yeonjun were at the counter going over some English assignment that Huening needed help on. 

"Decided what?" Huening asked Beomgyu curiously.

"I've decided that Yeonjun is a dumbass" The second youngest said nonchalantly as he watered some plants. 

"And you decided this because?" Yeonjun asked with bitterness laced in his words. 

"Becuase you're a dumbass"

"Thats it" Yeonjun grabbed an umbrella that was laying nearby as chased after Beomgyu, who ran away fearfully. Huening Kai was left to suffer alone with his English homework- well not for long. 

Jimin walked into the store. Huening Kai felt slightly annoyed seeing the older, but not as much as he used to feel. Today, Jimin's fan was extra fluffy and extra large. 

"What?" Huening asked Jimin when the older was in front of the counter. Jimin rolled his eyes and fanned himself slightly faster as he bit his tongue. He doesn't think he'll ever get used to be disrespected by a little kid, but that was for another time. The now blonde haired hyung set a bag down in front if Huening. The younger raised a brow when he caught sight of the different medicines and foods.

"Are you giving me this because  I'm sick of seeing you?" Huening asked innocently. This earned him a wack on top of the head by Jimin's closed fan. Luckily due to all the feathers; it didn't hurt.

"No, you stupid coconut head! its for Soobin" Kai raised a brow.

"Soobin? what about him?" Jimin rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. Of course, Soobin hasn't told Huening. Basically, Soobin caught a cold and a really high fever and has been laying in bed all day. Jimin went to buy him some medicine and food but decided he didn't want to risk getting sick by taking care of Soobin- so he decided to make Huening Kai do it. 

"He's sick, go give this to him" 

"Sick?!" Huening Kai bit his lip worriedly. His expression suddenly going soft. It made Jimin realize that Huening Kai was even cuter when he wasn't being disrespectful. 

"Yes, thats what I said"

"b-but what if gets upset?" Jimin rolled his eyes.

"Trust me, he won't be upset to see you- hey, and make sure the idiot takes better care of himself."

...

 

Huening Kai was nervous... very, very nervous. He had never been inside Soobins house before, he had only been at the front door to pick up Soobin, and now he's here, in front of Soobins front door.  Soobins front door was a metal gray, with a single peephole. There was a sign taped on the door that read 'We don't want any!' Huening Kai recognized it as Taehyuns handwriting. Huening Kai knocked three times, waiting a short time in between. He knew Soobin was in there.

 Soobin had been laying in bed all day. His temperature high and his throat burned. He really hasn't been doing anything besides stare at his ceiling as he waited for his body to heal. He didn't even have enough strength to reply to messages on his phone- much less answer the door, but whoever was knocking seemed pretty determined, so the tattooed boy made his way to open the front door, all while holding onto the walls for support.

Soobin was expecting it to be an old lady selling bread, or an old man lost and asking for help- he was expecting anyone except Huening Kai.

The first thing Huening noticed was that Soobin was shirtless. He wore green plaid pajama shorts, his hair was flat in front of his face; the same face that was flushed red due to his fever. As soon as he laid eyes on Huening; Soobin felt weaker. 

Without warning, he leaned his body against Huenings. Their chests touching as Soobin rested his shoulder in Huenings left shoulder.

"Hi" Soobin hadn't realized how much he missed seeing Huening, even if had only been a day.

 

...

"Take better care of yourself!" Huening scolded the older as he set down a bowl of chicken noodle soup in front of his sick patient. They were in Soobin's room. The before mentioned was sitting on the floor with a blanket wrapped around him while he sat in front of a small floor table. His legs crossed. 

"I-" *cough cough cough* "-I do"

"Shut up liar, and eat your food"  Huening handed Soobin a spoon. The aftermentioned took the utensil and smiled with his teeth to thank his nurse. Huening Kai blushed and looked away, trying to make it look casual. 

"Hey, how are your teeth so perfect?" Huening asked while Soobin blew on his soup. 

"I had braces for like 5 years" 

"Really?"

"Yeah! they were so bad that I had to wear a face brace for the first six months. I looked like Willy Wonka when he was a kid" Soobin laughed softly at the memory. 

"Whos Willy Wonka?"

"Its a character from a movie in America. When Jimin was around nineteen he dated a boy named Namjoon who watched a bunch of American movies" Soobin briefly wondered where Namjoon was now. He knows him and Jimin still kept in touch after he moved to America, but Soobin himself hadn't spoken to the older in years.

"What was it like" Huening laid his head on onto oh his crossed arms that laid on the table. 

"What?" Soobin asked.

"Growing up." 

"It was..." Soobin thought about it for a few seconds. He swallowed hard to soothe his sore throat. "It was wild. I was always around Jimin, and his friends were way older than me. They would set things on fire and just be delinquents, and I was the kid that followed after them" Soobin chuckled.

"What happened to all them?"

"They all moved to America, except for Jimin" Huening Kai felt himself growing sleepy.

"Have you ever been to America?" Huening asked

"No, but I want to go" 

"Then, let's go to America together some day?" Huening asked softly.

"I'd like that" The younger boy crawled around the table over to Soobin and laid on the older boys shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Soobin asked.

"I'm gonna take a quick nap while you eat. 

"W-What if you catch a cold" 

"Then it's your turn to take care of me" 

"At least lay on the bed" 

"I can't hear you because i'm sleeping" Soobin smiled fondly towards Huening before turning back to his food. It had cooled down now, so he was able to eat it without blowing on it. 

That day, Soobin found out that chicken noodle soup tastes especially yummier when he's with Huening. 


	18. Chapter 18

"Soobin..." Huening Kai called out to his hyung

"Mmm" The older hummed making Hueing frown at the response he got. He shifted on Soobin's couch, turning his knees towards his elder..

"Smile" Huening said sternly as he poked the spot where Soobins dimples appear when he smiles. Soobin looked away using his eyes, adverting his attention to a lamp on the side. Huening Kai huffed out. "It's only for the weekend!" he tried to reason. 

"I know" Soobin's voice was flat and boring, making the younger roll his eyes.

"Then why are you so sad?"

"Because I'll miss you" Soobin said honestly.

"I'm right here though! Smile, you're making me sad" Soobin looked back at the boy sitting next to him. Huening Kai looking at Soobin already. The two make eye contact, and Huening smiled. This made Soobin smile unconsciously. The older pulled Huening towards him, wrapping his arms around Huenings slender body.

"Uwaah" Kai mumbled against Soobins chest.

"Hurry and come back home" Huening smiled softly against the fabric of Soobin's hoodie.

"I will I promise!"

"And wear sunscreen"

"Soobin its winter" Soobin shifted him and Kai. His hands gripped Huenings shoulders and he pushed Huening out arm's length from himself.

"So? UV rays from the sun are harmful! Taehyun told me so!" The curly haired boy giggled.

"Okay okay, I'll wear sunscreen!" Huening Kai bit his lip, hesitating before he reached into his pocket, pulling out a bracelet with blue beads and a single yellow. He grabbed Soobin's left wrist and slipped it on around it. Huening was thankful it fit.

"Now we match!" Huening lifted up his left wrist; showing off a yellow bracelet with one blue bead. "I'm yellow and you're blue"

"Did you make them?" Soobin asked as his fingers softly grazed over the beads.

"No, I saved up money for them," Huening said proudly.

"Thank you" Soobin thanked as he smiled fondly towards his wrist.

"Do you like it?" Huening asked with a shy smile

"I love it" The younger felt his heart doing somersaults.

"You better! I spent my life's earning on it" Huening joked.

"By the way, what time are you leaving?" Soobin asked, slightly bitter now that he remembered that Huening was going to an overnight school trip today/.

"Jungkook is driving us to the school so we're leaving at 3:30" Huening answered Soobins question. The olders eyes shifted to the side slightly to glance at the clock hanging over the door frame.

"Um, Huening... it's 3:24 right now" Huening Kai's eyes widened. He stood up so fast that his vision blurred momentarily. Soobin copying the action.

"I GOTTA GO!" He hugged Soobin before grabbed his backpack from the floor; swinging it over his shoulders. The weight of the back slightly threw him off balance as he ran towards the door, but he eventually gained control again. The door slammed behind him, leaving Soobin standing alone in his living room.

The sounds of running steps approached the door again. Huening ran back inside, approaching Soobin quickly.

He abruptly stopped in front of Soobin, and got up on the tips of his toes; pecking Soobin on the lips.

"See you later Binnie!" Huening ran out again.

It took exactly 14 seconds for Soobin to process what just happened. He covered his red burning face. His chest was beating so fast that it was making him dizzy. The older moved his hands from his face to look at the bracelet decorating his wrist. The silence of the room becoming deafening.

"Oh no..." he sighed sadly "...I'm already starting to miss you."

 

...

"What do you think about the problems of economy?" Beomgyu asked Yeonjun. They were standing in the driveway waiting for Huening and Jungkook to come out. The brothers were always the last ones to show up. 

 

"I think Economy has a nice ass" Yeonjun laughed and held up his hand for a high five. Beomgyu stared at him with a blank look; so Yeonjun high fived himself to make things less awkward.

"Oh my god, how are you the oldest?" Beomgyu sighed.

"I make one butt joke and suddenly I'm the immature one!" Yeonjun grumbled angrily to himself.

"Where's Huening?" Jungkook asked as he made his way down the porch steps, two large duffel bags in his arms.

"He's not with you?" Yeonjun asked Jungkook.

"No, I thought he was with you"

"IM HERE!" Huening Kai yelled at the top of his lungs. BeomJunKooks eyes moved to the street and saw Huening. He was out of breath so he was jogging pretty slow, but he was still moving. He reached his three elders, panting as he hunched over to catch his breath, his hands resting on his knees.

"Geez, what took so long?" Beomgyu asked with a raised brow. 

"I was saying bye to Soobin" Huening panted out. Jungkook and Yeonjun felt their mood darken slightly at the name.

"By the way, hyung-" Yeonjun turned to Jungkook "-what's in the bags?" 

Jungkook straightened his back and smiled widely.

"I'm glad you asked. I packed Beomgyus inhalers, some a binder of all of your guys' allergies because I know you some of you forget what you can and can't eat without dying-" Jungkook glanced at Yeonjun before continuing. "-and all of Kais stuffed animals" 

"HYUNG!" Huening kai turned red from embarrassment. 

"What? you don't want to take your stuffed animals?" Jungkook asked his younger brother.

"...I'll take Mr. Penguino AND THATS IT."

 

...

Huening Kai, Beomgyu, and Yeonjun were all attending a school trip. The student body traveled to a hot springs resort for a weekend, the reason being for such great success they had at the winter festival. 

"Hey, why are you being sad?" Jimin stood on top of Soobins bed. He hovered over the body tucked under his sheets.

"mmm" Soobin mumbled.

"He's been like that since I got home from class yesterday. I don't know why though." Taehyun said from the doorway. Jimin raised a brow and lightly kicked Soobins side, he got no reaction. He rolled his eyes and hopped off the bed, rather elegantly. Taehyun briefly wondered is Jimin was a fairy because when Jimin jumped, glitter fell off of him (in reality it was just the glitter on his shoes)

"Where are you going?" Taehyun asked as he followed Jimin towards the door. 

"Just follow me" 

...

"I heard the garden is really pretty during the spring," Beomgyu said as he walked next to Huening; the two walking down the long road following their group. They were walking their way towards the hot springs right now, which also was of a part hotel and would be where they would be sleeping. Beomgyu was reading the pamphlet they handed out. 

"Forget-me-nots would look beautiful right there," Huening said while pointing to an empty spot near some trees.

"I think Magnolia would look beautiful" 

"You're just saying that because Magnolia's are your favorite flower" 

"And what's so wrong about that?" 

"GOTCHA!" Yeonjun popped up behind the two younger teenagers and cracked a hollowed out egg full of confetti and glitter on top of their heads. Beomgyu gasped, while Huening shook his head to try to rid of the glitter. Yeonjun didn't stick around at all and ran away from the two

"YEONJUN!" Beomgyu took out in a sprint after the elder; the two leaving Kai behind. The younger boy continued along with the group, still trying to shake off the confetti and glitter in his hair. He even ran his hand through his hair a few times to try to get better results.

"Wow, we're matching outfits, its totally like we're a couple," Felix said casually as he walked alongside Kai.

Huening rolled his eyes. "we're all wearing the same thing" he even held out his arms momentarily to show off that each student and staff were wearing the exact same tracksuit.

"Technicalities" Huening knit his eyebrows together. He had never heard that word in Chinese before. 

"What does that mean?"

"Forget it, anyways, when can I take you out on a date?"

"The Friday after never" Huening Kai crossed his arms over his chest and picked up his speed and left Felix to walk alone. The exchanged student smiled and followed after the boy. 

"I think I can make that work!" Felix called after, trying to reason with his crush,

...

Jungkook was watering the flowers in the store. Once he finished with the Lily's he lowered his watering can, sighing slightly as his eyes roamed the flower store. He couldn't help but notice how quiet it was without his three boys around. He didn't like it.

"HUENING KAI!" Jimin suddenly burst through the front doors of the store. This startled Jungkook and caused him to drop his watering can, spilling water all over the floor. Jimin didn't notice this since he was in such a hurry.

"WAIT ITS WET!" Jungkook tried to warn but he was too late. Jimin was already slipping. The store owner tried to catch Jimin, and it sort of worked. Jungkook ended up on his back while Jimin landed on top of Jungkook. Their faces inches from each other. 

"H-Hi" Jungkook stuttered out in awe. Jimin pushed back the weird feeling in his chest. He was suddenly reminded of the reason he was here.

"Don't try to change the subject! wheres the rude child at?" Jimin got off of Jungkook; putting his hands on the store owners chest and pushing all his weight down on his hands to push himself up.

"Rude child?" Jungkook asked once him and Jimin were on their feet again.

"Huening Kai" Jimin rested his hands on his hips.

"Uh... he's on a school trip"Jimin raised his brows; things started clicking. 

"So thats why he's in a mood.." Jimin said more to himself than anyone else, but Jungkook still commented. 

"Who?" 

"Soobin. He's been hole up in his room since yesterday. I thought Huening and him might have gotten in a fight so I came here" 

"To do what"

"What do you think?" Jungkook thought for a second before shrugging his shoulders.

"i have no idea. Tell me." Jimin rolled his eyes. 

"Forget I said anything"

"Okay. You're really handsome by the way." Jimin felt his heart stutter. He was used to being called pretty, or beautiful, but handsome was a new one. 

"T-Thank you" 

"Wait here!" Jungkook disappeared among the flowers for a few moments before returning. Something behind his back. The store owner pulled out two pink flowers from his back, holding them out towards Jimin. The pink haired boy looked around the store to make sure that they were intended for him and nobody else. He gently took them from Jungkooks hands.

 

 

"What is this for?" 

"You remind me of them" Jungkook smiled.

 

"T-thank you, but dont get any funny ideas"

"What do you mean?" Jungkook knit his brows together, confused.

Meanwhile, Taehyun tiredly walked into the flower store. His breathing uneven due to running. A while back on their walk here, Jimin took off running, not bothering to let Taehyun catch up. 

"W-Why would you j-just run off like that?" Taehyun asked as he approached the two older boys. The youngest rested his hands on his knees. He was weak.

"Because you're slow. C'mon we're leaving" Jimin didn't look at Jungkook when he grabbed Taehyun by the shoulders and led them out. Taehyun whined about being tired but Jimin acted like he couldn't hear. The flowers still in Jimin's hand.


	19. Chapter 19

"Wheres Beomgyu?" Huening asked Yeonjun as he entered their hotel room. The oldest was sitting on his bed playing a game on his phone.

"Err talking to a teacher or something.." Yeonjun only glanced up away from his phone for a second to look at Kai; it was enough time to notice the fair sized box in his hands. "..whats in the box?"Yeonjun asked.

"Felix gave me a box of fortune cookies- except instead of fortunes in the cookies its just reasons why I should date him." Huening Kai tossed the box onto the bed next to Yeonjun and followed after. Yeonjun put his game on pause and grabbed a fortune cookie to see what he would find inside. He cracked open a cookie and pulled out the paper- then shoved both pieces of the cookie into his mouth before he read the fortune. 

Reason #53: I'm Australian ;)

"So he really is Australian..." Yeonjun started thinking heavily.

Meanwhile, Huening Kai opened his messages to tell Beomgyu what happened. He scrolled to the 'B' section and clicked the first contact that came up without looking at the name properly and then quickly typed his message. 

"Felix won't leave me alone! help!" He clicked send.

...

Soobin sat at the dinner table, eating a bowl of cereal. His eyes were half closed due to still being asleep. Taehyun and Jimin also were at the table. Jimin was talking as usual.

"So then I asked him how his day was because like thats the polite thing to do, and then he starts telling me about his great aunts grandkids and how they're horrible people because they owe his mom like six grand and that six grand was going to be for her hip surgery so now she's in a wheelchair and I'm like oh my god dude I actually don't care-" Taehyun was the only one listening to Jimin. Soobin was kind of just thinking about bread. Then, he felt his phone vibrate on the table. He swallowed the food in his mouth and then went on his phone to his messages.

HuenKING Kai😍💘👌: Felix won't leave me alone! help!

then a message following a few seconds after.

HuenKING Kai😍💘👌: srry that was for Gyu

...

What had happened was that Huening has Soobin's contact name as 'BINNIE' so when he went to send a message to Beomgyu, he went to the B section and clicked the first name thinking it was Beomgyu.

"I accidentally messaged Soobin instead of Beomgyu" Kai chuckled lightly. Yeonjun got a little bitter but didn't let it show. 

"Oh, is he upset," Yeonjun asked, already knowing what the message said.

"No, I don't think Soobin would get worked up over something this little." Kai smiled brightly.

...

Soobin was very upset. 

"Why are we in the flower shop?" Jimin complained as the trio entered the store. After he read the accidental message from Kai, he put his shoes on and demanded his friends followed him. Jimin and Taehyun did what he said because well.. Soobin was upset, and he's very terrifying when he's upset.

"Hello! welcome!" Jungkook smiled at the group. He was standing with a lady; helping her choose flowers for her garden since Spring was soon.

"Look." Soobin lifted up his phone in front of Jungkooks face. The shop owners face went blank and his eyes got dark.

"Who's Felix and why is he bothering Kai." Jungkook asked no one in particular.

"Thats what I'm wondering!" Soobin said a bit loud. He knew Felix by face but not by name.

"Felix is a boy from school who has a massive crush on Huening Kai and continues to chase after Kais affection even though he's been rejected like eleven million times." Jimin said calmly as he looked at his on his right hand while his other hand was resting on his hip. Soobin quickly figured out who he was. 

"I didn't get to finish my cereal, it's gonna be soggy when I get home," Taehyun said bluntly, more to himself than anyone. The whole way here up until now he had been thinking about his cereal. He was hungry.

"We can stop by the store when we leave to get you some food" Jimin smiled sweetly at Taehyun.

"Jimin, how do you know that about Kai?" Soobin asked his Hyung. 

"Um... I overheard him talking about it" In reality, Jimin told one of his dads men to get information on Kai to make sure he isn't up to anything fishy. Jimin used to be skeptical of Kai's intentions, but after he got his information on the boy he learned that Huening was just a normal kid, but Jimin still had his guard up. 

"I'm going to go get him," Jungkook said while taking off the apron around his waist. 

"I'm going with you," Soobin said. 

"He's literally going to be home tomorrow" Taehyun reminded the group.

"Yeah! plus he's on a school trip, let the kid have fun without his overprotective brother and his boyfriend wrecking havoc" Jimin scolded the two. 

"Okay so here's the plan, we're going to go to the hot springs and find this Felix kid. We're going to need bucket hats and a dress." Jungkook and Soobin ignored everything Taehyun and Jimin said, because if they listened to them then there'd be no chapter.

Taehyun and Jimin looked at each other.

...

"Why am I even doing this" Jimin sighed heavily. 

"I think you look beautiful darling" Jungkook tried to wrap his arm around Jimin but before they even made contact; Jimin gripped Jungkooks fake mustache and pulled it off. Jungkook gasped and covered his lips, he felt exposed.

Jungkook, Jimin, Taehyun, and Soobin made a plan which is; find Felix and put him in his place, but they can only get into the hotel and hot springs if they buy a room. It just so happens to be that you pay less if you bring your family, so, they disguised themselves. 

Jimin was the 'mom' he wore a long red dress, black converse, and a long blonde wig.

Jungkook was the 'dad' he wore a big brown jacket and bought a fake mustache and sideburns.

Taehyun and Soobin were just dressed as casual teens- but Soobin had to take off his piercings and hide his tattoos so he looked younger.

Basically, nobody believed they were a family, but they also didn't care. 

"Okay, we split up and find the Felix kid," Jungkook said to the trio in front of him.

"Okay, Taehyun and I will go this way," Jimin said pointing down the hall of their room.

"Okay awesome, just keep your walkie talkie on" Soobin gave Jimin a thumbs up. Jimin smiled sweetly and softly shoved Taehyun along. 

"Are we really going to look for Felix?" Taehyun asked Jimin.

"Are you kidding me? Jungkook paid for us to get into this Hot Springs so thats what we're going to do"

...

"They're everywhere," Jungkook said. He and Soobin were hiding behind some fern plants as they watched the hot springs become lively with students. They wondered how they were going to find Felix in a crowd this huge. 

"If Kai said that Felix wasn't leaving him alone, then maybe we should look for Kai and Felix might be near him" Soobin suggested.

"Great idea, let's find him quick. Being around underaged kids in bathing suits is creeping me out" Jungkook pulled down on his bucket hat to hide his face even more.

...

"Kai are you ready?" Beomgyu and Yeonjun waited by the hotel room door as they waited for Kai to come out of the restroom so they could head down to the hot springs together.

"Yeah!" Huening Kai stepped out of the restroom. He wore swim trunks and a blue short sleeve swimming shirt; the sleeves yellow. He also had on pool floaties, a snorkel, and an inflatable flamingo.

"I'm gonna tell him," Yeonjun says while holding back a laugh.

"Don't you dare!" Beomgyu hissed at his elder and Yeonjuns arm lightly.

...

"Jimin? Jimin?" Soobin tried the walkie talkie again but Jimin wasn't responding. He wasn't answering his phone too and neither was Taehyun. 

"Maybe the walkie talkie fell in the water"

"Probably not," Soobin said knowingly. The two ended up at the food court. They were looking for Felix but in actuality, they got hungry and came to eat. They were running around hours prior searching for Felix but failed. They were tired.

Jungkook hungrily scarfed down his ramen noodles as Soobin picked at his. He didn't have much of an appetite. 

"Hey, you don't think it's weird that I came along?" Soobin asked Jungkook. In the spur of the moment, he forced himself to tag along, but now that his adrenaline was gone and his anger had cooled down, he remembered how terrified he was around Jungkook.

"No. I like that you care about my brother enough to come here"

"You don't think it's obsessive and creepy? it's not stalker-ish?" Jungkook remembered the two weeks he spent following Soobin around.

"I-I don't think I could call you a stalker" Jungkook felt his cheeks heat up slightly. "besides, you do crazy things when you really care about someone" 

"True.."

"Plus, jimin tagged along so.." Jungkook cleared his throat. "..speaking of Jimin, is he uh.. currently seeing anyone?" Soobin felt a teasing smile spread across his lips.

"You like Jimin too?" 

"too?" 

"Yeah, he has like a bunch of people trying to win his love. We'll have like 6 different people come into the convenience store leaving gifts and love letters for Jimin, but he's single."

"Oh okay.."

"Cheer up, you have a better chance getting with him than all those other people"

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know, but he kept those flowers you got him, he said they were pretty. Jimin likes pretty things, especially being given pretty things."

"Then i'll send him more flowers." Jungkook decided.

"JUNGKOOK I SEE FELIX"

"WHAT???? WHERE????"

...

"Ahhh its soooo warm" Huening Kai relaxed into the warm water. The Flamingo pool floaty floating off slowly. 

"It's like a really big hot tub" Yeonjun warmed up.

"mmmm" Beomgyu was leaning his head back while two slices of cucumbers rested over his eyelids. 

"We should all come here for spring break" Kai suggested to his friends.

"That would be nice." Beomgyu said soothingly.

"Are you falling asleep?" Yeonjun asked Beomgyu.

"Yes, and if you do anything to bother me I swear I will drown you in the hottest spring I can find"

"Thats hot, haha get it" Yeonjun high fived himself

"Oh my! what do we have here!" Jimin dipped into the water next to Kai, Taehyun right after. Beomgyu removed the cucumbers from his eyes and looked up out of curiosity.

"Hi everyone" Taehyun waved brightly, earning waves and hellos back. 

"W-Whos this?" Yeonjun stuttered when he saw Jimin. 

"This is Jimin! I dont think you've met him Yeonjun" Yeonjun tried to move closer to Jimin but Beomgyu grabbed his arm.

"You're in high school, don't even think about flirting with him" Beomgyu scolded- but he also felt a little bit... jealous. 

"Soobin and Kai flirt and Kai is younger than me!" Yeonjun complained.

"Don't care" 

"BY the way, what's this about Felix not leaving you alone?" Jimin asked Kai.

...

Jungkook tears off his bucket hat and Soobin takes off his snapback. The two don't exchange words as they follow Felix. Soobin spotted him while he was dumping out his trash, and was now leaving the room. Jungkook and Soobin followed close behind until they saw an empty hallway up ahead. 

Felix was just minding his business heading back to his room when he was shoved into a hallway. Jungkook harshly shoved Felix against the wall, making the boy wince. He looked as saw Jungkook and Soobin standing in front of him, and they didn't look happy. Jungkook leaned closer to Felix, a sadistic smile of his face

"Let's talk" Jungkooks smile widened.

...

"What! why haven't you punched him?!" Taehyun asked once Kai explained the situation with Felix.

"I tried by Kai said I couldn't" Yeonjun added.

"H-He's not a horrible guy, he just doesn't take no for an answer." Huening shifted in the water slightly, making little splashing noises as he nervously played with his fingers. 

"No, this is unacceptable. The next time you see him; you are going to march up to him and tell him that you are not interested and if he tries anything funny again then you'll throat punch him, I know you can fight; Soobin told me so" Kai nodded his head.

"You're right Jimin! next time I see Felix I'll for sure tell him- oh, by the way, Jimin, why are you and Taehyun here?" Taehyun and Jimin watched behind Huening as Soobin and Jungkook walked along with the crowd trying to blend in but didn't.

"Uh, we were in the area.." 

...

The next day, the students went home and loaded off the bus. Huening kept a lookout for Felix, he was determined. Huening finally caught sight of Felix and marched his way over. 

"Felix!" Huening called. Felix turned to look at Huening and his eyes slightly widened.

"U-Uh sorry, I gotta go" He ran away from Huening, leaving the boy confused. Kai didn't dwell on it for long; he'd just tell Felix another time. Huening lifted his hoodie over his head and headed back over to Yeonjun and Beomgyu. 

"How was the trip?" Jungkook asked the three boys as they got into his car. 

"It was fun! what did you do Hyung?" Beomgyu asked Jungkook.

"Uh... nothing out of the ordinary"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,


	20. Chapter 20

It had only been two days, but it felt like months. Huening Kai eagerly waits in his seat for the school day to end. The before mentioned is bouncing his knee up and down rapidly while his finger nails tapped against the desk. The student in front of him grits his teeth from annoyance but he decides to not confront Kai.

Finally, the bell rang, and Huening Kai leaped out of his chair and ran out. It had become a normal occurrence since Kai is excited to see Soobin everyday.

...

"How'd that get up there?" Taehyun wondered out loud. Him and Soobin looked up at the jelly donut stuck on the ceiling. 

"HUENING KAI IS HERE!" Kai announces his presence loudly. This causes Soobin to instantly turn around; eyes wide, heart thumping loudly. Kai ran into Soobin; hugging the older tightly.

Taehyun gagged and went back to figuring out how a donut ended up on the ceiling.

"How was the trip?" Soobin asked Huening once the two pulled apart.

"It was fun! I saw Jimin and Taehyun there too! You and Jungkook should have tagged along" Soobin laughed nervously.

"Y-yeah, I wish I could have went" Soobin ruffled Huening soft hair. Then, the older paused for a second.

"Did...did you straighten your hair?" Huenings smile stretched even wider- as if that were ever possible.

"Yep, does it look okay?" Kai picked at a strand of hair shyly.

"Y-you look really cute" Soobin rubbed the back of his neck while the softest smile ghosted his lips.

"Just freaking date already" Taehyun said loudly. Soobin blushed red, but Kai changed the subject.

"I want ice cream" 

"Let's go get ice cream then" Soobin said immediately after.

"Did you forget you're working?" Taehyun glared at the two while crossing his arms over his chest.

"But I haven't seen him in two days!" Soobin whined while pulling Kai close to him; resting his chin on top of his lovers soft head of hair.

"You two can figure out how to get the donut off the ceiling. Bonding" Taehyun smiled sweetly and walked off to the back room. Soobin and Huening looked up at the donut and then at each other.

...

"Higher!" Kai said to Soobin.

"I don't think I can go higher"

"We have to try! I can almost reach it!"

Taehyun stood close by watching the situation play out. Soobin lifted Kai up by his legs while the younger boy was reaching up for the donut.  They were no where near close to reaching the donut, but they were trying their best.

"Throw me up and I'll get it" Huening suggested 

"I can't do that what if you get hurt!" Soobin protested ( heheheh that rhymed )

"You told me you wouldn't let me hit the ground so just do it!"

"No!"

...

"Steady... steady..."

"Please don't fall"

"We almost got this Binnie!" 

Now Huening Kai was sitting on top of Soobins shoulders. Taehyun rubbed this eyes before looking over at the ladder that was literally a few feet away. He debated on telling the two about the ladder but Taehyun figured they'd have more fun this way (by 'they' he means himself)

Finally, Huenings ginger grazed the donut, and that was enough to get the dessert off the ceiling 

And landed on Taehyuns face. 

Kai gasped and covered his mouth as him and Soobin watched the other worker wipe jelly off his face.

"Soobin im going to kill you"

"Me?! Huening was the one who did it!" Kai smacked Soobin on the side of his head; still sitting on Soobins shoulders.

"Why would you throw me under the bus!"

...

"Thank you so much again Jungkook" Jimin praised. 

"No problem! It's not that heavy anyways" Jimin had some things delivered to him for the store but it was so heavy he had trouble moving it,but luckily Jungkook was nearby and offered his help. 

Jimin opened the door for Jungkook, letting him in first since he was holding such a heavy package.

The two hyungs walked in on Taehyun chasing Soobin and Kai (who was STILL on soobins shoulders) poor Kai was holding onto Soobins head for dear life.

"Oh, that's where my donut went" Jimin said eyeing the donut on the floor.

"SOOBIN IF YOU HURT MY BABY BROTHER I WILL MURDER YOU!" Jungkook set down the package and started chasing after Soobin also.

"HYUNG SAVE ME!" Kai yelled for his brother 

"YOURE THROWING ME UNDER THE BUS ?!" Soobin cries out.

"YOU DID IT FIRST!" Kai defended.

"Crack heads. They're literal crack heads" Jimin sighs as he fans himself quickly.


	21. Chapter 21

"So when are you going to ask out Huening Kai?" Jimin asked Soobin one morning. Soobin was peacefully eating his donut with milk when Jimin sat down in front of him. The sudden question made Soobin choke on his milk.

"W-what do you mean?" Soobin stuttered though his coughs, making Jimin roll his eyes.

"It's been months, are you going to keep athe readers waiting for 20 more chapters?"

"What readers-"

"JUST ASK HIM OUT ALREADY!"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME!?"

...

"Hehehe" Kai laughed under his breath during lunch. Beomgyu got curious and looked at what Huening was laughing at.

"Is that Soobins skin?"

"Yes"

"Why does it look like that?" Beomgyu asked while eyeing the picture once more. It was a picture of Kai pulling on Soobins neck skin and stretching it out.

"He looks like those squirrels that stretch out their skin to land" Yeonjun added while also looking at the picture.

"Leave him and his neck skin alone!" Kai said defensively while hiding his phone screen on his chest. 

"Awww you're so cute when you get angry" Beomgyu pinches Huenings cheeks; which annoyed the younger boy even more.

"Stop touching me you ugly bear"

"You know you look cute and sweet but you're actually an evil monster" Beomgyu pulled his hands away from Huening; becoming salty.

"I'm not evil! You're just ugly" Kai said with a shrug.

"I think hes upset because Soobin still hasn't asked him out" Yeonjun Butted in; making Huening turn red.

"That's irrelevant" Kai defended.

"It's weird though.." Beomgyu hummed "..you two are basically dating, I wonder why he hasn't asked you out"

"Maybe he doesn't like him" Yeonjun stupidly said out loud. Huenings face fell and Beomgyu kicked Yeonjun under the table, making the older wince.

"W-what Do you mean?" Huening asked while turning to Yeonjun. His eyes wide and glossy. Yeonjun immediately regrets saying anything, but it was too late.

"Forget I said-"

"Tell me Junnie!" Kai demanded.

"I-it's really probably nothing but I just feel like he would have asked you out already, it's normal.."

"So he doesn't like me?" Huening asked sadly, which pissed off Yeonjun so much he had to stop himself from smacking the boy upside the head.

"You stupid coconut of course he likes you! I just think he's stupid to have waited for so long- agh I'm going to get some more milk!" Yeonjun left the table, suddenly feeling upset.

Beomgyu sighed, knowing that Yeonjun wasn't going to get milk and was going to go find his other friends and do god knows what. Beomgyu rested his head on Huenings shoulder.

"You can always ask him out too, you know?"

"Huh?"

"You can ask Soobin to be your boyfriend too, it's a two way street" Beomgyu saw determination in Kai's eyes. 

"Then I'll ask him today!"

...

"H-Hi" Huening Kai greeted shyly when Soobin entered the flower shop. The two scheduled an ice cream date together and Soobin came to pick up Huening.

Jungkook, Beomgyu, Yeonjun, Jimin and Taehyun (who came to the store with Soobin to choose some flowers for a party Jimin was hosting) quietly watched the two. Soobin and Kai were oblivious to the attention they were receiving.

"Hey" Soobin smiles down at Huening.

"L-let's go then"

"A-alright"

The two have been in each other's life all winter but they were still so shy at times.

"I'll have him home at 9" Soobin let Jungkook know. The older brother nodded his head, but kept a stoic face which still made Soobin nervous to this day.

"I'll allow it" Jungkook stuck his nose up in the air. Soobin smiled gratefully at the Hyung and turned back to Huening and laced their fingers together, leading him out of the store.

"Today is the day" Jimin smiles proudly

"What's today?" Yeonjun asks curiously 

"Soobin is finally gonna ask out Kai" Taehyun said while smirking.

"WHAT!?" Jungkook, Beomgyu, and Yeonjun all scream in unison.

"Huening was going to ask out Soobin today!" Beomgyu said, mortified.

"What!?" Jimins eyes go wide.

"I wonder who's going to ask out who first.." Taehyun wondered out loud. The five of them stayed silent for a few seconds. 

Then, without anyone saying anything, they all gathered together to go follow the two.

"My bets on Huening" Jimin said with a small snort.

"Yeah it's probably gonna be Huening" Taehyun agreed.

"My baby is growing up" Jungkook was feeling nostalgic.

Meanwhile, Yeonjun stayed silent; biting the inside of his cheek.

Beomgyu stayed silent too.

...

Soobin and Kai stood next to each other as they watched the street dancers free style. Soobin finished his vanilla ice cream long ago but Huening was slowly eating his chocolate chip double scoop ice cream cone. Their hands still laced together.

"They dance really good" Soobin said.

"Yeah" 

Honestly, neither of them were paying attention to the dance. The entire date was fine- except they didn't really speak to each other much, which is fine. Huening and Soobin are happy just to be in each other's company.

"W-wanna go to the arcade?" Soobin asked 

"Sure!" Huening agreed happily. Soobin then stopped when he noticed something.

"Uh...is that Yeonjun in a fake mustache?"

"What? Where?" Kai turned and found Yeonjun who was indeed wearing a fake mustache. He sat on a bench a little ways away, trying to blend in. "That's weird I wonder what he's doing here"

Soobin didn't really care. He tugged Huening away and the two continued their walk to the arcade which was a good walking distance away.

"The weather is nice today" Soobin was so nervous he reverted to talking about the weather.

"Yes it is! It's almost spring after all" Huenings heart warmed up when he thought about all the flowers that would soon bloom.

"When they bloom, would you like to see the cherry blossoms with me?" Soobin blushed.

"You don't even have to ask" Kai squeezed Soobins hand.

"Well i just wanted to be sure you cleared your schedule" Soobin cleated his throat.

"Actually now that you mention it I think I'm busy that day" Huening joked

"We haven't even set up a day" Soobin glared.

"I'm a very busy person Soobin... but since you're cute I'll make an exception"

"I'm honored"

"You should be- OH MY GOD DANDELIONS!" Huening pulled his fingers away from Soobin and began running across the street towards the field of dandelions. Huening Kai didn't even notice the car - but Soobin did.

Soobin acted on instinct- and he doesn't exactly know how he did it since Huening was farther up ahead, but he reached the boy in time; pulling him back.

Soobin pulled Huening back so hard against his chest that the two fell backwards. Neither were harmed.

"Huening be careful!" Soobin yelled.

"I-I'm sorry" Kai stuttered. He was on top of Soobin; unable to move due to the shock of almost dying. His body was shaking and tears welled in his eyes. 

Soobin sighed deeply, rubbing his face before he rested a hand on top of Kais curly hair.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I really am"

"Good.. I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you. You scared me.."

"Scared you? Why?"

"Because I almost lost you" Sobbin bit his lip, holding back his tears. He wasn't the emotional person at all, but when it came to Huening he was the weakest person ever.

After getting over the shock, the two stood up, and although it almost killed him, Huening Kai still wanted to go into the field of Dandelions.

"Make a wish!" Kai held the dandelion in front of Soobins mouth. Soobin opened his mouth to blow on the flower but Huening tricked him and shoved the flower in his mouth.

Soobin started coughing out the petals of the dandelion while Huening giggled.

The sound made Soobin stop everything he was doing, and he couldn't help but stare at Huenings beautiful face. Smooth pale skin glowing under the sun, the boys eyes were closed shut, his giggles died down when he noticed how close Soobin suddenly was. They were so close they could feel each other's breaths.

Huening thinks Soobin is really handsome. The boy runs his fingers softly over Soobins piercings, then his cheek.

"Did they hurt" Kai asked breathlessly, his fingers still grazing over Soobins skin.

"Not really" Soobin answered. 

"They look really good on you"

"People say they make me look scary" Huening shook his head slightly, disagreeing.

"You look like you" Soobin couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Kais hips and pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips connected and Huening froze briefly before wrapping his arms loosely around soobins neck. Their lips meshed together perfectly. The wind blew on the dandelions sending the petals flying all around the two.

When they pulled away, they were breathless. Soobin rested his forehead on top of Huenings.

"Be my boyfriend" He said.

"I was going to ask you!" Huening pouted 

"So its a yes?"

"Duh"

To seal the deal, they kissed again.

...

"AHHHHHHHH THEYRE DATINg!" Taehyun and Jimin jumped up and down excitedly, hugging each other. 

Jungkook stood by with a hard look on his face. He wasn't sure how he felt about his baby brother having his first boyfriend, and he also didn't like seeing them kiss.

Jimin noticed Jungkooks hard face. He rolled his eyes and pecked Jungkook on the cheek; he immediately turned red from a blush.

"Cheer up buttercup" Jimin winked. 

Jungkook was whipped and he wasn't even ashamed

...

"So this is where you went" Beomgyu said once he found Yeonjun on the bench. The same bench Soobin and Huening saw him at.

"Yeah, I didn't feel like moving. Are...are they dating?" Yeonjun asked

"Yeah" Beomgyu said while taking a seat next to his elder.

"That's...that's great" Yeonjun forced a smile.

"Don't do that"

"Do what?"

"Don't act like you're okay. Not with me. You don't have to act with me" Yeonjun licked his lips and laughed dryly.

"It hurts a lot... but I really am happy for them" Beomgyu laid his head on Yeonjuns shoulders.

"Time heals"

"Fuck time" Beomgyu giggled.

"Hey, wanna go to Everland?" The amusement park was close by and the two haven't been there together in a while. Yeonjun felt his mood brighten slightly.

"I'd like that"

"Then lets go!" Beomgyu grabbed Yeonjun by the wrist and led the way. Beomgyu didn't let go of Yeonjuns wrist the whole way there, and neither of them minded.


	22. Chapter 22

Soobin stood outside of Kai's school gates. He had gotten out of class early today and came to surprise his boyfriend.

boyfriend

Soobin still couldn't believe that Huening was his boyfriend. He felt stupid for not asking sooner, but he didn't dwell on his regret for much longer. He nervously spun the yellow rose between his index finger and thumb. 

 

Today there was no special occasion. Soobin just thought that the yellow rose was pretty and wanted to give it to Kai. He sort of felt bad for stealing it from someone's garden, but he decided that they probably would have wanted Kai to have the rose if they knew him. 

Finally, students began pouring out of the school gates. Soobin waited anxiously as he kept an eye out for his favorite boy.The beforementioned felt his heart tighten; he hadn't seen his boyfriend all morning and really wanted to see Kai. What can he say? he's whipped and isn't ashamed to admit it. 

"Binnie!" Kai shoved through the crowd of students and ran towards Soobin while waving one arm high in the air enthusiastically. There was a smile spread across his face that Soobin believed should be hung in a museum- well, he actually would have to think about that. He wasn't sure if he wanted to share this masterpiece with anyone else. 

"How was your day?" Soobin asked when Huening stopped in front of him. He held out the rose after answering his question. Kai's wide smile turned into a soft one.

"It was good. Is this for me? why?" 

"Its beautiful like you" Huening giggled and stood up on his toes t peck Soobins cheek, but Soobin decided quickly that he didn't want a kiss on his cheek- he wanted a real kiss. The older quickly turned his head and pecked Kai's lips. 

"S-Soobin" Huening covered his mouth with the rose, attempting to hide his blush, but failed and ended up just looking cute. 

"Yes, my love?" Soobin laced his fingers with Huening's.

"Do you know what today is?" 

"No, what is it?" 

"It's the first day of spring! we have to go celebrate!" Soobin raised a brow.

"Celebrate what?" Kai rolled his eyes and sighed playfully. 

"Celebrate our first spring together" Soobin smiled.

"Then, shall we get ice cream?" Huening shook his head 'no' 

"Hot Chocolate!"

...

Soobin didn't question when Huening suggested hot chocolate. Yes, he was surprised that his boyfriend suddenly changed his snack preference from ice cream to hot chocolate, but if Kai wanted it then Soobin would give it to him.

"Two hot chocolates please with extra marshmallows," Huening said to the cashier. The boy behind the register gave Kai a questioning look for ordering a drink that was supposed to be for the cold, but Soobin gave him a dangerous look that told the cashier to give Huening what he wanted or there would be trouble. 

"O-Of course" The worker rang up their order and fetched their drinks. 

The couple sat at a booth by a window that also doubled as a wall. They could see civilians walking; minding their business and doing their shopping. 

"The school year is almost over" Huening said with a sigh of relief. Soobin hummed as he sipped on his coffee.

"Are you going to do anything this summer?" Soobin asked.

"Jungkook, Beomgyu, Yeonjun, and I go to the beach at least once. Other than that I'm not sure" 

"That sounds nice. It's good that you're all really close"

"Yeah.." Kai started chugging his hot coffee. His brows knit together and his body shook as he forced the hot liquid down his throat. Soobin watched mortified. When Huening finished his drink, he slammed his cup on the table. 

"T-That hurt"

"Idiot why would you chug a hot drink!?" Soobin scolded.

"I... I'm not sure honestly"

"Okay, spill it."

"The drink? I already drank it" Huening scratched his throat.

"No, I mean; there's something you want to say, so say it"

"W-What makes you think that theres-"

"HUENING KAI, SAY IT"

"I WANT TO SEE THE CHERRY BLOSSOMS WITH YOU" Kai exclaimed, at the same time he slammed his fists on the table. 

"Oh, okay"

"Okay?"

"Yeah"

"Like right now?"

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes"

"Then yes" Kai fidgeted with his fingers.

"B-But, do you want to?" Soobin thought about it. He imagined pink cherry blossoms surrounding his boyfriend. The petals probably weren't as pink as the blush on Kai's face, and he probably would look pay more attention to Kai than the trees, but he wondered how Huening would look while he smiled under a cherry blossom.

"Yes, I really want to"

...

The park was packed with civilians who went to see the cherry blossoms. Families were having picnics under the trees, people posed with the petals, and children hands around the pink flowers. 

"WOW!" Huening Kai's eyes were wide in awe. He sees the trees every spring, but he always feels as if it's his first time seeing them. This time its extra special. Instead of seeing the trees with Jungkook, Yeonjun, and Beomgyu; he was seeing them with Soobin. His boyfriend. Huening loved his visits with his brother and two best friends, but something about seeing them with Soobin made the visit all the more special. 

"You like it?" Soobin asked.

"I like it so much, what about you?" Soobin didn't really care for the trees, but they made Kai smile...

"I like them also" Kai smiled up at the petals.

"They're so pretty, don't you think?"

"Yeah I guess, but you're prettier" Kai gasped and blushed slightly.

"Choi Soobin, stop being a flirt" Huening playfully shoved his boyfriend.

"But I love flirting with you, it's my second favorite thing"

"Is your first favorite thing me?"

"Okay, flirting with you is my third favorite thing"

"What are the first two?"

"You, and bread" 

"I'm not going to get jealous over bread. Nope. Totally not." Huening tried reasoning with himself.

"You're jealous over bread?"

"NO. I'm NOT..." Kai looked back up at the petals. "... I'm cuter than bread anyways"

"There's this bakery that shapes their bread into cute animals, I feel bad every time I eat it cause they're so cute"

"Yeah, but not as cute as me!" Soobin chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right."


	23. Chapter 23

"Do you smell that, Soobin?" Huening asked his boyfriend. The two were sitting on the porch; the roof shading them from the heavy rain that was slowly falling. Soobin was sitting the porch floor against Huenings front door, while his boyfriend sat in between his legs.

"Smell what?" Soobin asked as he rested his chin on top of Kai's head that was currently covered by his pink hood.

"The flowers blooming," Kai said while playing with Soobins fingers. He admired the way Soobins fingers curved, he thinks he has really pretty hands.

The two got silent while they listened to the sounds of the rain falling. Like most days, Soobin and Huening don't do anything. Unless it works or school, the two are usually together spending time by cuddling or just sitting as they are now. It was peaceful.

Huening Kai started comparing his arms to Soobins. Kai wasn't scrawny by any means, but there definitely was a huge difference between his and his boyfriend's arms. 

'How the heck does he have so many veins?!' Kai wondered. 

"Hey, do you want to fight me?" Huening asked.

"Fight you?" Soobin asked in a confused tone.

"Yeah but we err just use 10% of our strength"

"Why are you asking?"

"Because I want to see if I can take you in a fight" 

"What if I hurt you" 

"You won't, I trust you"

So, because Soobin gives Kai whatever he wants, he agreed. The two stood up and faced each other.

"Don't let me win either! you have to try" 

"Okay, I will"

Soobin was probably a little too cocky and reached out for Huening without much of a plan. Kai slapped Soobins hand away and pushed him back into the door by his neck, he wasn't gripping Soobins throat hard at all, and the shove wasn't violent at all, but it was a bit harsh. 

Soobin smiled and tackled Kai when the younger was off guard, but Kai reacted fast and pushed against Soobin and slipped under the olders arms. He distanced himself from the other only slightly and turned back to his boyfriend.

"Are you going easy on me?" Kai asked while throwing a punch at 5% strength. 

"I'm honestly not" Soobin dodged the punch effortlessly. Kai quickly threw another punch. He wasn't intending on punching Soobin in the eye, but it had happened. Soobin stumbled back slightly with a gasp.

"I-I'm s-sorry" Kai tried his best not to laugh. Soobins eyes were wide with surprise but a smile tugged his lips.

"Huening Kai i'm using 30% now"

"N-NO P-please" Kai couldn't hold back his laughs anymore. He knew he could take on Soobin at 30%, but not when he was laughing his lungs out, so the younger started running, and Soobin chased after him. 

Kai ran down the porch steps, and Soobin was close behind him. The two were both laughing as Soobin chased Kai around the front lawn. They didn't even care about getting wet by the rain. Soobin struggled only slightly to catch Kai before he had him pinned on the ground. The two rolled around on the ground and wrestled.

Kai ended up being the one to pin Soobin on the ground. Kai was on top of Soobin while holding the olders down on the ground next to his head. Soobin gave up from lack of stamina, making Kai the winner. The two stayed in that same position for a few moments. Both tired and panting for breath as they looked in each other's eyes. 

Huening Kai finally rolled over and laid next to Soobin.

"I won" Kai had to boast at least once.

...

"Agh I lost!" Yeonjun put his head against the screen of the game in shame. 

"You didn't beat my score, again" Beomgyu teased Yeonjun with his arms crossed over his chest. The two came to an arcade they've never visited before. Beomgyu and Yeonjun were going against each other to see who was the better gamer. So far Beomgyu has been winning.

"I was only 100 points off" Yeonjun defended himself.

"100 points is 100 points" Yeonjun glared at Beomgyu before scanning the arcade for a game that would save his ego. His eyes landed on a punching game.

"This one" Yeonjun said while grabbing Beomgyu by the elbow to lead them to the game.

"This isn't even a game, it's testing your strength," Beomgyu said as he eyes the mini punching bad.

"Oh, are you scared i'm gonna win this one?" Yeonjun started making chicken noises. Beomgyu clenched his teeth before accepting.

"Fine, you go first" 

"My pleasure" The older of the two inserted a token. He rolled his shoulder a few times to warm up before throwing his hardest punch.

NEW HIGH SCORE 30,000!

Yeonjun smiled proudly. He turned to Beomgyu.

"Beat that"

"Okay, but only because you asked," Beomgyu said while inserting his token. He didn't even warm up when he threw his punch.

NEW HIGH SCORE 30,100!

"WE'RE GOING HOME RIGHT NOW"

...

Jungkook was at the register filling out some paperwork for the store. It was raining right now so business was slower than usual.

Jimin stepped in, the bell above the door ringing. Jungkook looked up from his work and his eyes widened when he saw Jimin.

The pink haired boy closed his umbrella and set it in the umbrella holder by the entrance. He turned Jungkooks direction and made his way over to him.

"Hi" Jimin said.

"Hi... uh why are you here?"

"Oh do you want me to go? fine" Jiminturned to take his leave. Jungkook quickly ran after him; stopping him by gently grabbing his wrist. Jimin blushed at the contact but continued to look upset.

"No, please stay, I was just surprised is all. You never just come in without reason"

"Hey, tell me about the flowers" 

"What flowers."

"Those" 

"Those are red tulips"

"What else"

"...they're red"

"why can Huening Kai tell me that red tulips signify perfect love but you can't?" Jimin wasn't trying to sound rude, he was just curious. Jungkook really only knew the names of the flowers and their price. Shouldn't Jungkook be the one with flower knowledge? It wasn't a big deal... maybe Jimin just wants an excuse to talk to Jungkook.

"Huening Kai is the one who loves flowers, not me" 

"Then why did you open a flower shop?"

"Because I love my brother"

"Huh?" Jungkook let out a small sigh. His eyes landing on the flowers next to Jimin. They were baby's breath, and Jungkook knew the meaning to those; innocence.

"I used to not be the greatest brother. I always loved him, but when I got older I got involved with thugs and was never home. I was never around; just an all around selfish teenage boy. Then our mom and Kais dad died.. things weren't easy, I had to grow up and get my shit together which was harder than I thought it would be, but I did it, and I opened this place up for my brother. Honestly, I don't even like flowers. I don't hate them either though." 

"Sounds selfless to me." 

"Its all thanks to my brother. Although it was hard, and the world was unfair ot us, he stayed gentle and kind. It made me want to be that way too." Jimin is happy because he knows Kai is having the same effect on Soobin. The beforementioned let his eyes linger on Jungkooks face. He was smiling down at the Baby's breath. The softest and kindest smile was on his lips. It was the kind you let out when thinking about someone you love.

'I want him to smile like that when he thinks of me' The thought made Jimin jump. He hadn't had a thought like that since... since Namjoon. It startled him.. but didn't scare him.

"T-Thats sweet, I should go now"

"Oh, is something wrong?" Jungkook asked.

"N-No I just need to go take care of some business... bye" Jimin quickly took his leave.

...

"Do you think your brother will get mad I'm wearing his clothes?" Soobin asked Kai when the younger returned from his room; he was changing his wet clothes

"No, plus he's working tonight so he won't even know. It's only until your clothes finish drying after all" Hueing said while taking a seat next to Soobin. The aftermentioned laid his head on Huening shoulder. His eyes shut; he was sleepy.

"You know, you're the first person to beat me in a fight" Soobin mumbled through his restlessness. 

"It doesn't count cause we were still playing fighting" Kai rolled his eyes playfully.

"I still think you're amazing" Huening heart palpitated.

"Y-You think i'm amazing?" Kai asked while his face flushed red. He could feel his heart hitting his rib cage.

"You're every nice word I can think off" and after that, Soobin fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

When Soobin was in a gang, he was known as 'mad dog' 

Everybody feared him, as cliche as it sounds. 

Soobin had a temper, and as a cause, he didn't take orders from anyone. If you even so much as gave him a tiny bit of attitude he'd have your head banged against the lockers or the nearest wall available. He held his head high, never smiled, and spoke his mind, even though most times he had nothing nice to say.

Soobin would walk around with a glare on his face. His piercings and tattoos intimidating everyone around him. There was an aura of danger around him that scared off most people.

'Soobin? he's the scary looking guy and never speaks right?'

'He has some issues..'

'That kid is no good at all! he's always causing trouble'

'It's better to not get involved with him' 

'I heard he's in a gang' 

He was looked down upon; backs always turned to him followed by hushed whispers. He was used to people judging him on his looks. He was used to being looked at as if he were a bug. He can still see the faces of disgust of everyone who he came across. 

'Monster'

'He's evil'

'Don't get involved with him if you know what's good for you' 

All because of his looks.

All because he thinks piercings are cool.

All because he wanted to add art on his body.

...

Soobin opened his eyes slowly. The blinds in his room were drawn open, as was the window. Soobin closed both before he took his nap, but his nap made him forget. His room was warm, really warm. He could hear birds outside loud and clear. The before-mentioned stared at his ceiling before inhaling and exhaling deeply.

I wasn't until moments later that he realized he wasn't alone in his room. Huening Kai was there too. Kai was on his knees next to Soobin's bed. His head laid on his arms that were crossed on top of Soobin's mattress. He was sound asleep.

Soobin scratched his head; confused. What was Kai doing here?

He admired how pretty Kai looks when sleeping. Then he woke his boyfriend up by running his fingers through his hair. The sleeping beauty woke up.

"Are you awake?" Kai asked through a yawn. 

"Yes, why are you here?" Soobin asked curiously, his hand moving to caress Kai's cheek; it was something that had become a habit. Soobin doesn't even think about doing it anymore, it just happens.

"My heart missed you" Kai answered as he leaned into Soobin's touch. 

...

It turns out that Huening Kai was hungry so he went to Soobin's so they could go eat together. 

"Chicken nuggets... apple pie... McChicken... cookies...milk..." Huening mumbled to himself while reading the menu. The two came to McDonald's and were waiting in line. The boy was dressed in bright orange knee-length shorts, a white wife beater, and a yellow headband that pushed his curly hair out of his face. Soobin stood next to his boyfriend in a much less bright outfit. He wore black knee-length shorts, a black jersey, and a black snapback. 

 

Huening noticed that Soobin was getting more stares than usual. He didn't miss the group of girls who were eyeing his boyfriend while giggling. He looked up at Soobin; who was focused on playing the game on his phone.

'He really is handsome...wait a minute'

"Where're your piercings?" Huening asked Soobin. Soobin instantly put his phone of pause and turned to look down at his boyfriend; his fingers grazing the skin where his piercings once were.

"You get weird stares when you're around me because of my piercings..." Soobin trailed off, his face red from embarrassment. Kai didn't like this answer.

"You don't have to change yourself for me." Soobin smiled.

"I know.." He laces their fingers together "...but I wanted this change. It's me trading my old life for a new one. a better one" 

Huening Kai wanted to turn around and stick his tongue out at the girls eyeing his boyfriend, but that would be immature, so instead, he looked back at them and smiled sweetly. Too sweetly. 

...

"So then Jungkook accidentally put salt in his coffee instead of Sugar but he still drank it like that because apparently, he prefers it with salt" 

"Why didn't you try to stop him?"

"Because he's a grown man. If he wants to drink coffee with salt then let him"

"I wonder how that would taste"

"Keep wondering, because I won't let you taste it"

"Excuse you, I'm a grown man, I can drink salt with coffee if I want!"

"You're not a grown man, you're baby" Kai said while rubbing Soobin's belly. 

"Soobin?!" Huening and Soobin froze momentarily before a body approached them. 

"Jin?" Soobin's eyes widened.

"Jin..?" Kai looked at the elder in front of him 

'wHY is every man that approaches Soobin so damn handsome?!' Huening Kai felt himself becoming slightly jealous- until he notices how tense Soobin suddenly because. Kai held his hand; rubbing his thumb over Soobin's. 

"I didn't think I'd run into you so fast" Jin let out a laugh that sounded like a windshield being wiped. Kai swears he's heard the same laugh come from Soobin before.

"Y-yeah, what are you doing here?" Soobin felt his throat dry. 

"We just moved back here! whos this?" Jin asked while eyeing Kai.

"Huening. He's my boyfriend" Soobin answered, but he didn't sound like he was there at all. he sounded like he was in another world. Jin's eyes widened momentarily before he smiled. 

"He's very cute. I gotta go, but we'll have to catch up later, kid. I missed ya" Jin patted Soobin's head "It was nice meeting you Huening" 

"You too"  

If Jin is here then that means Namjoon is here too.

Which means everybody is here.

"Great..." Soobin sighed "...and here I thought I was actually moving on from my past" 

"What are you talking about? who was that?" Huening asked. Soobin mentally kicked himself; he hadn't meant to say that out loud. 

"Wanna go get some orange juice? I know a vending machine that sells the best kind... then we can talk"


	25. Chapter 25

8 years ago

Soobin, age 11

Jin, age 19

 

eleven-year-old Soobin was thrown on the ground by a middle school boy. The younger boy wiped dirt off his face with the back of his palm before getting back on his feet. He lunged forward, punching the same boy in the face, drawing blood from his nose. Two other middle school boys pushed him onto the ground and started kicking him. 

"What the hell are you kids doing?!" The middle school boys were shoved back. The three boys quickly scurried away, leaving Soobin on the ground. Beaten and bruised. Jin grit his teeth together and debated on going after the three kids but decided against it once he saw the position Soobin was in. 

"Are you okay?" Jin crouched down in front of the kid. Soobin sat up, not able to look at Jin in the face from shame. Jin frowned and set down his bags before taking Soobins hands in his face. The oldest of the two softly cleaned Soobin's face with his handkerchief. 

"I started it" Soobin admitted. 

"I knew that much already" Jin sighed as he let go of Soobins face.

"They were trying to kill a bunny.. it made me mad" 

"Did the bunny get away?"

"Yes"

"Okay"

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"Not being stronger" Soobin bit his lip, trying to hold back tears. Jin rolled his eyes before running his hand messily through Soobins hair. 

"It's okay to cry. It doesn't make you any less stronger" Soobins eyes landed on the bruise on Jins cheek. 

"One day I'll get so strong hyung. So strong that no one will ever be able to hurt the people i loved." Jin smiled fondly at the younger boy. 

"I believe in you" Jin stood up "hey, wanna go to a lake? I was going to feed fish" Soobin nodded his head eagrly. 

"Yeah!"

...

 

Huening Kai chugged his orange juice in seconds. He was drinking so fast that some of the juice fell down his throat, making his skin and shirt sticky. Soobin and he sat on some steps that lead to a park. The sun was beginning to set.

Soobin sat quietly next to Kai, picking at the tab of the orange juice can. His mind was on something else. His mind was on Jin. 

"Is something wrong?" Huening asked once he realized Soobin hadn't opened his drink yet. 

"Yeah, everything is good.." Soobin laid his head on Kai's shoulder. He wanted nothing more than to be close to him 

"Who was that guy? what was his name again.."

"Jin. He uh.. he wasn't part of the gang, but he was friends with Jimin and the others" 

"Why does it feel like there's more to him than just that?" Soobin bit his lip. 

"He left to America with Namjoon and the others two years ago. They're back now. They're all back"

"Is that good?"

"I don't know." 

"Soobin. There's something you want to tell me, isn't there? just say it" Soobin licked his lips and laughed dryly. 

"I don't think its something you should talk to your boyfriend about"

"Then talk to me as your friend" Soobin lifted his head up from Kai's shoulder. He opened his drink finally and took large gulps. He let out a deep sigh before finally speaking. 

"I was in love with him for eight years before he ran off to America" Soobin lifted his hand and clutched the fabric of his shirt over his chest. His heart ached, and so did Kai's. 

"Do you still love him?" Kai asked; scared to be answered.

"No-" Soobin answered immediately "-definitely not. It just hurts still. The way he left" 

"How did he leave?" 

"He left quietly, but it left a lot of pain and havoc. Namjoon and the others followed him. It hurt that he left, but seeing the way they left Jimin was the worst part.. there's a lot to this story.. I'm not ready to talk any more about it. I'm sorry"

"Its okay" Kai assured his boyfriend. 

"Is it really?"

"Yes," Soobin didn't want to think about Jin anymore. He pulled his boyfriend into his arms and held him. He didn't want to think about Jin, or Jimin, or the others. He just wanted Kai. Everything else could wait. 

...

"What about this?" Jungkook held up a maroon t-shirt, which made Jimin scrunch his nose. 

"Maroon is a fall color. Its spring so you should try light colors- like yellow or baby blue"

"How do you know what are fall colors and spring colors?" Jungkook asked with a confused expression.

"I'll teach you later, now try on this outfit" Jimin shoved a pile of clothes into Jungkooks arms and shooed him away. Jungkook didn't argue and went into the dressing room. Jimin smiled in triumph and turned back to the clothes racks. He and Jungkook have been spending a reasonable amount of time together. Jungkook usually just follows Jimin around while he shops, but today Jimin decided he wanted to see Jungkook in something other than a hoodie and pants.

"Check my fit," Jungkook said while parading out of the dressing room. he cat-walked dramatically by waving his hips as he walked, then posed like a supermodel with his hands on his hips and his legs slightly spread apart. Jimin was in awe.

 

"Please never wear a hoodie again" 

"I should buy it?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, now I want to choose an outfit for you" 

"Be my guest, I'll be looking around" Jungkook disappeared into the store to find Jimin and outfit, while Jimin continued browsing. He got tired of looking at the shirts and went to the earings. His eyes landed on a pair of dangly fireflies made of silver. His hand reached for the accessory, but the same the as him, another hand landed on the jewelry. Jimin looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of the blonde haired boy. 

"Y-Yoongi" Jimin stuttered out. he felt his throat dry and his body grew cold.

"Jimin-" Yoongi breathed out with relief and shock "-I tried getting in contact with you, we all have, but you changed your number, and moved house. Where have you been?" 

Jimin didn't say anything. He wanted to say a lot, but he knew that if he opened his mouth he would cause a scene. He didn't want that. So he stayed quiet. 

"Hoseok's here too a-and Taehyung, i'll call them-" Yoongi went for his phone but Jimin stopped him.

"NO!" Jimin yelled, causing Yoongi to jump from surprise. Jimin's yell also gained the attention of Jungkook who was across the store. "Don't call them, I'm on my way out anyways" Jimin tried leaving but Yoongi grabbed him by the wrist, holding him tight. Yoongi is terrified of letting him go again. 

"Jimin, please stay. They want to see you, we all do-"

"You were the ones who left me" Jimin reminded as he tried to pull away from Yoongi but his grip was too strong. "Let go of me Min" Yoongi flinched at the use of his last name. 

"Jimin-" Yoongi was suddenly shoved back roughly, causing release of Jimin's wrist. 

"He wants to leave," Jungkook said with a dark stare. 

"Who the hell are you" 

"Someone who won't be happy if you touch Jimin again" Yoongi's eyes grew dark and cold. 

"Is that a threat" Jimin pushed himself between the two. He had seen Yoongi break peoples legs with a smile on his face. He wasn't someone to mess with. Jimin especially didn't want Jungkook to get caught in the crossfire. 

"Stop. Let's just go Jungkook.." Jungkook didn't move so Jimin tried again "Jungkook, let's go. Please" The sound of Jimins desperate voice cracking was more than enough for Jungkook to let jImin lead him out. 

...

"Oh my god, there are ducks!" Huening Kai screamed happily while running towards some ducks who quickly ran away. Soobin laughed fondly as he followed after his boyfriend. His hands stuffed in the pockets of his shorts. 

One of the ducks got angry and started chasing after Kai. The younger boy screamed dramatically and ran towards Soobin. he jumped towards Soobin, and Soobin reacted quickly by taking his hands out of his pockets and opening his arms to catch Kai. He succeeded but lost his balance, and the two rolled down the hill together. The landed on some flowers. Kai landed on top of Soobin; his face buried in his boyfriend's chest trying to clam his dizzy head. 

"Are you okay-" Soobin was cut off by Kai's lips being pressed against his. They stayed like that for who knows how long. Their lips opening and closing against each other slowly and patiently. They finally pulled away for breath, and Kai rolled over onto his back. The two were now watching the sky that was covered in pink and purple.

"It's going to be okay," Kai said.

and Soobin believed him.


	26. Chapter 26

"I'm so happy you all decided to come here" Jimin smiles at the three boys seated at the table in front of him. Taehyun watched intensively, Beomgyu awkwardly fidgeted with his fingers, and Kai wasn't paying attention at all; he was on his phone texting his boyfriend.

 

"You told me there would be cupcakes," The youngest of the three said in a dull tone while typing on his phone.

"Oh yeah, I lied." Jimin snatched Kai's phone. The boy's eyes widened and mouth fell open as he gasped dramatically. Once he got over the shock he only glared and huffed out but didn't bother fighting back.

"Why are we here?" Beomgyu asked nervously. He had only met Jimin a handful of times and still found him incredibly intimidating.

"I'm having a fashion show at my dad's party and I need you three to be my models," Jimin said.

"Nan Molla" Kai clicked his tongue.

 

"Huening shut up, your brother already said I could use you."

"HE SAID WHAT?!"

"Can I wear a diamond choker?" Taehyun smiled excitedly.

"Yes, you all will be getting diamond chokers, but first we have to practice your catwalks"

...

Soobin was working alone today. Kai and Taehyun were at Jimins so he was all by his lonesome. Soobin yawned out of boredom while stretching his arms before dropping them to his sides.  
The store was empty today and had been since Taehyun left.

Soobin tapped his nails against the counter of the register while we stared at the clock. He started thinking about the party and the fashion show his boyfriend would be participating in.

Every year a party is held in the honor of Jimins father. More often than not he never attended these parties, but he still liked the idea of having such a huge event in honor of his name; and who else better to plan it rather than his one and only precious son?

Soobin was quite anxious if he were to be honest. The party would have guests attending who were involved in illegal activity, but so far nothing horrible has happened. He just didn't want Kai to be in danger, but he and Jungkook would be there so he knew Kai would be okay.

Both Jungkook and Soobin tried to reason with Kai on not going, but the boy was stubborn and already made up his mind.

The sound of the bell hanging over the entrance brought Soobin out of his thoughts. He looked at the customer; and although his face remained emotionless, he felt his heart palpitate.

"Hi" a boxy smiled was directed towards him. Soobin clenched his fist and quietly gulped.

"Is there anything I can get you, sir?" Soobin asked Taehyung. The smile on Taehyungs face fell into a soft closed mouth smile.

"Sir? Why the formalities?" Soobin felt himself start to get angry but he took deep breathes. He didn't want to lose control.

"Cigarettes? Is that what you want? Camels ?" Soobin tried to speed up the process. Taehyung nodded his head up and down, the smile on his face is now gone.

"Yeah"

"Okay, 7.89" Taehyung handed him a bill that required too much change. Soobin hurriedly grabbed the change and shoved it in Taehyungs hands. He wasn't even able to look at the man now.

"Soobin.." Taehyung tried to get Soobin to look at him but was failing.

"What"

"Are you still mad?" Taehyung was answered with silence. This made him sigh from disappointment. "I'll see you at the party then" Taehyung turned to take his leave; this is when Soobin spoke.

"Taehyung, just because Jimin's dad invited you all to the party doesn't mean everything is okay. Leave Jimin alone."

"Is that message for me or for someone else?"

"What do you think" Taehyung laughed dryly.

"I'll let Namjoon know, but I can't make any promises."

...

"You all look AMAZING. A-MAZE-ING"

 

(Huening Kai's outfit)

 

(Beomgyu's outfit)

 

(Taehyuns Outfit)

 

(In the end, only Taehyun wore the diamond choker)

 

Huening Kai pulled on the collar of his tie trying to loosen it, only to have his hand slapped away by Jimin.

"Do that after you take pictures, thank you"

"It's hot"

"It's classy and different. You stand out" Beomgyu pointed out.

"I don't want to stand out" Huening sighed and looked around the ballroom. The area was decorated with beautiful pink and orange flowers and fancy dishes.

Beomgyu and Taehyun were taking selfies together, and Jimin forced Huening to participate in the pictures as well.

"Beautiful" Jimin smiles at Huening.

"Huh?"

"Oh, can you move? You're in the way" Kai turned around and saw that Jimin had been staring at a mirror behind him rather than complimenting him. The younger boy decided this was a good time to take his leave and look for Soobin, Yeonjun, or Jungkook. Preferably Soobin but he wasn't picky.

The first person he found was Yeonjun. His friend was stuffing his mouth full of cake pops so Kai didn't bother him. He then found his brother, but Jungkook was busy arranging flowers. Kai still spoke to him.

"Hi, Hyung" the youngest brother greeted with a smile. Jungkook looked at his baby brother and smiled when he saw his brother in a suit.

"You look really Handsome Kai" Jungkook went back to asserting some flowers.

"Have you seen Soobin?" Kai asked while looking over his hyungs shoulders to see the flowers he was arranging.

"By the entryway," Jungkook said. Kai smiles and quickly ran off.

He didn't know that Jungkook had an earpiece in and was telling a crew worker where you set some flowers.

"Did you ask me something - " Jungkook turned around and found his little brother had already left. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to work.

Huening reaches the entryway, but to his disappointment, he didn't find Soobin. He even went as far as going outside on the steps to find him.

"Hyung is a liar" Kai groaned and stomped his right foot onto the pavement angrily. He looked around the courtyard and saw a yellow flower growing out of a crack on the cement. Kai dashed towards the flower, but almost instantly collided with a person.

"Watch where you're going!" Kai is pushed away from the man who he ran into.

"Hoseok, it's okay, it was an accident" Jin rested a hand on Hoseok's shoulder to calm him down. Hoseok continued glaring at Kai but stood back quietly.

"S-sorry" Kai apologized to Jin with a slight bow.

"Its okay Kai-" Jin smiles warmly "-see you inside" Jin lead the way with Hoseok behind him. Hoseok shot one last glare at the punter boy before speaking something to Jin. They were out of earshot by that time though.

"I don't think he likes me" Kai sighed and turned back to the yellow. It was trampled on now though. The stem broke and the petals tore and bent. Kai squatted down all the way to the ground; pulling his knees to his chest. He stared sadly at the flower.

"Why are you sad?" Kai's head shot up at the sound of Soobin's voice. The back of Soobins face was perfectly aligned with the sun, casting bright golden rays of sunlight around him so that he was shining so bright that Kai had to squint his eyes. 

"Why are you in your work clothes still?" Kai stood up and faced his boyfriend. Soobin was no longer shinning, so Kai was able to get a better look at him. The green vest his job required him to wear was unzipped, revealing the black polo Tshirt under.

"I didn't feel like going home and changing" Soobin answered while he pushed his hair back from his forehead.

"Everybody is going to be in fancy suits and dresses" Soobin shrugged.

"I don't care what everybody else does- hey, why do you look so good?"

"You think I look good? thank you-" Kai gushed while chuckling softly. "-Jimin dressed me, he actually wanted to add a purse but I didn't want to, I'm sort of regretting it now.."

"Chanel or Versace?" 

"Chanel"

"oo you definitely should have got the purse"

"Yeah, I think I should have"

"Okay, so we agree you're going home to change into sweats and a hoodie" Huening's eyes widened and his face scrunched in confusion.

He was confused at anger in Soobins voice. 

"Why are you mad?" 

"Well, you look really good, and it's pissing me off"

"Oh my god you're jealous" Kai groaned.

"NO, IM NOT."

"Really?"

"YEAH"

"Really...?"

"....Yeah"

"....R E A L L Y ?..." 

"OKAY FINE IM JEALOUS" Huening laughed out loud while wrapping his arms around Soobins waist. 

"You shouldn't be jealous Binnie..."

"Yeah, I just-"

"You should save the jealousy for when I walk the catwalk" Kai quickly pecked Soobin on the cheek and ran off.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN" Soobin quickly ran after him. 

...

"Save some cake pops for the rest of us" Beomgyu snatched the dessert out of Yeonjuns hands and popped it in his own mouth.

"They're just really good.." Yeonjun stayed looking at the dessert, longingly. "...Its been so long since I've eaten them, and truth is, I've been craving them for a while"

"If you like them so much then let's just make them. They're really easy to make.."

"Can you make some tonight?" 

"You think I'm doing all the work?! you better help me or else I'm not sharing" Yeonjun chuckled.

"I was just kidding! of course, I'll help" Yeonjun finally looked at Beomgyu. His eyes landed on his friends curly light brown hair and then traveled to his out. His eyes taking in the detail of the stitching. The curve his body makes against the suit. His smooth legs-

Yeonjun forced himself to look away. His heart had slightly picked up its speed in those brief seconds. 

"Yeonjun, are you okay? you look sick" Beomgyu asked worriedly while placing a hand on Yeonjuns shoulder, which caused Yeonjun to instinctively jerk away from the touch.

"I-I think I just had top much cake pops... I'm gonna go throw up" Yeonjun quickly ran from the scene, leaving behind an extremely confused Beomgyu. 

Yeonjun didn't stop running until he was inside the restroom. He rinsed his face with cold water, and even went as far and soaking his entire head under the running water of the faucet. He shook his head, flicking water all over the place. Part of his white shirt was wet around the shirt collar and a few spots on his shoulders. Water droplets slowly ran down his face as the same question repeated in his head. 

'Did I just check out Beomgyu?'  


	27. Chapter 27

"This party is really nice Jimin." Yeonjun complimented. It was a rare occasion when all Kai, Soobin, Yeonjun, Taehyun, Beomgyu, Jimin, and Jungkook sat at the same table. 

"Thank you" Jimin accepted the praise (?)

"And my hyung did such a good job with the flowers" Kais brother complex let out.

"I think it's kind of interesting how alike the brothers [Jungkook and Kai/Jimin and Soobin] are" Taehyun suddenly spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked a bit perplexed.

"Well, Jungkook and Kai are both really kind, and Jimin and Soobin- ah well. You get the point" Taehyun waved his hand momentarily in hoped of dismissing this topic altogether now, but Jimin wasn't going to let that happen.

"No, I don't get the point actually Hyunny, care to explain?" Jimin stared straight at Taehyun with cat-like eyes.

"I-I..." Without warning, Taehyun abruptly dashed out of his seat. The action was so suddenly and rushed that Taehyun somehow managed to spill his drink and knock his chair over. He was running who knows where, and Jimin was right behind him. Amongst this chaos, Jimin accidentally bumped into a flower vase, spilling it over and breaking it. The host didn't even notice it because he was off after Taehyun before the vase even hit the marble floor.

"I have to go take care of that" Jungkook said with a sigh while standing up.

"Hyung, bring me a piece of cake when you get back" Kai smiled sweetly and batted his eyelashes, but his older brother wasn't affected.

"You have the runway in like an hour. Jimin said no sweets until after" Kai gasped.

"Yeonjun literally has three slices of cake and like fifteen cake pops on his plate, but I can't have a slice of cake"

"Yeonjun doesn't have to walk a runway" Jungkook took his leave to take care of the flower vase.

"I'm still getting cake, I have to wait until the coast is clear though" Kai whispered to Soobin.

"Okay, I'll come with you"

"No, you're too tall and you're wearing a cheap work uniform, you draw too much attention. This needs to be a job done on the down low"

"Huening Kai you are the most dramatic person ever," Beomgyu said, but neither Soobin or Kai spared him a glance and continued their conversation.

"Y-You're gonna leave me here?" Soobin stuttered.

"Yeah only for a little bit- oh, are you not comfortable around Yeonjun and Beomgyu?" Soobin honestly was, but he didn't want to let Kai know that. He's part of Huening's life know, and that means being around Yeonjun and Beomgyu; he might as well start getting used to it as soon as possible.

"No it's fine, I'll be right here" Kai smiled and then scurried off to get his cake.

...

Kai knew he said he would only get one piece, but he also didn't know they had Vanilla AND red velvet. He had to get a slice in honor of Irene.

"Nice suit" A new voice was heard. Kai turned and found Jin in front of him. He was wearing all Gucci, and smelled like a rich person.

"Thank you, I like your belt" The man looked down at his Gucci belt, then looked back up at Kai.

"Ah, thank you. It's pretty old and worn out though"

"It's still worth more than me" Jin frowned.

"Don't say that you're worth way more than an object" Kai cleared his throat, feeling a bit awkward at the compliment because he's an awkward boy, and plus after knowing your boyfriend was in love with this man for eight years, you'd expect things to be a bit awkward.

"Ah, well, I should go now. Soobin is-" Jin's eyes brightened at the sound of Soobin's name. It kind of ticked Kai off.

"Soobin! how is he? is he here?" Kai knows he shouldn't lie, but he didn't want Jin knowing Soobin was here. He wanted to be selfish.

"N-no I haven't seen him yet"

"Oh, okay, well if you see him, tell him to come find me okay?" Kai lied while he nodded his head up and down.

"I-I will, bye now"

"Bye Huening"

...

"Hi" Kai took his seat next to Soobin.

"Hello, welcome back" Soobin laid his head on Kai's shoulder.

"No offense, but you smell like sweat- hey where did Yeonjun and Beomgyu go?"

Soobin's memory flashed back to a few moments ago when Yeonjun accidentally spilled some chocolate on Beomgyus jacket, and the two were now in the restroom trying to get it out.

"Uh, they went to the bathroom to clean chocolate off Beomgyu's jacket"

"Yeonjun is so clumsy" Kai didn't even have to be told the situation due to having lived it for years already.

"Ugh, I hate these parties"

"Why?" Kai asked.

"They get boring after so long."

"I'd suggest leaving and going to the arcade, but I have to walk on the runway." Soobin smiled.

"Are you nervous?"

"No, I actually used to be a child model and walked runways tons of times"

"Really? why'd you stop?" Kai shrugged his shoulders.

"Walking the runway so many time made me tired so I never went back"

"But now you're walking the runway again?"

"Yeah, only because Jungkook told Jimin I would."

"Are you mad?"

"No, not really. It might be fun."

"Soobin!" Kai froze when he heard Jin's voice.

Soobin wasn't sure how to feel when he saw Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok, and Taehyung all in front of him.

He just knows that it suddenly became harder to breathe.

...

Jimin gave up running after Taehyun. He leaned against the wall and took deep breathes in an attempt to catch his breath.

"Water?" a water bottle was handed out towards him. Jimin went to reach for the bottle but before he did he looked at who it was who was offering. Once he saw the dimples, he withdrew his hand back as if the water bottle were the plague.

'''''

NEW CHARACTER 

 

 

Namjoon (26) 

Jimin's ex

'''''

"I'm fine" Jimin pushed himself off the wall and tried walked away, but Namjoon grabbed Jimin's wrist. This set Jimin off, and in seconds Jimin shoved Namjoon harshly against the wall.

"Damn, I forgot that you're really strong"

"What do you want Kim" Jimin demanded.

"I miss you" Jimin scoffed and instantly let go of Namjoon, and rushed off back to the party.

"Jimin" Something in Namjoons voice changed, it made Jimin dominant and frozen. "Jimin, i'll see you later"

The pink haired male hoped that Namjoon wouldn't live up to his words. He felt his throat dry up, and he was rushing off again. He wasn't aware of how fast he was running away until he collided with another body. Jungkooks body.

Jungkook grabbed Jimin hips to hold the elder in place.

"Are you okay?" Jungkook asked.

"Y-yeah" Jimin meant it, he really did. The feeling of Jungkooks body made him calmer. "The runway is about to start, we should find beomgyu, Taehyun and Kai" Jungkook nervously laughed.

"Yeah, about that... KaiandSoobinranoffandIcantfindthemandnowKaican'tdotherunwaybecausewecantfindhimandneitherareansweringtheirphones"

"Woah... hold... Soobin and Kai ran off?" Jimin asked while his head was spinning

"Yeah... I'm sorry"

"What am I gonna do?! I need another model still"

"I can be your model" Jungkook offered.

"Thats very kind of you Kook, but I already have my men category full. I needed Kai for the teenage category"

"You can use Yeonjun!"

"thats not a bad idea! let's go find him!"

"I think he's in the bathroom, come on!"

...

"I think we made it worse," Beomgyu asked while he stared at the soaked jacket,

"Okay, we just burn it and pretend it never happened" Yeonjun concluded.

"We can't burn it!"

"Why not? Jimin's hella rich anyways"

"That doesn't mean we can burn his suit"

"We're not burning his suit, we're burning his suit jacket"

"YEONJUN!" Jimin yelled when Jungkook and he burst into the restroom.

"IT WAS BEOMGYU WHO WANTED TO BURN IT!" He threw the jacket towards Beomgyu, making his friend glare at him.

"What are you- never mind I don't care, anyways, Kai and Soobin ran off - which by the way I totally saw coming since I lied to him about there being cupcakes - so now Yeonjun is walking the runway" Jimin announced

"...Can I wear a fedora?" Yeonjun asked

"Fedoras are out of fashion in Korea," Taehyun said from inside the restroom stall. Jungkook, Jimin, Yeonjun, and Beomgyu all turned their heads to the stall with perplexed looks.

...

"I was looking all over for you, when did you get here?" Jin asked Soobin. Soobin didn't even hear the question. His hearing muffled as he eyed the four men in front of them. He wanted to remember the good times.

He wanted to remember Taehyung, him, and Jimin riding bikes together. He wanted to remember them smoking weed while they bullied him about being too young to smoke.

He wanted to remember Yoongi teaching him how to punch.

He wanted to remember Hoseok giving him his first tattoo.

He wanted to remember holding Jin's hand after having his skinned knees bandaged.

But he couldn't remember any of that. He could only remember the blood and yelling, and crying, and broken promises.

"Soobin? Soobin?" Kai called out to his boyfriend. Huening's eyes landed to Soobin's shaking fingers, and then he noticed Soobin was beginning to hyperventilate.

Kai didn't bother explaining, he merely grabbed Soobins hand and dragged his boyfriend away from that situation. He ran with Soobin until the two were out of the party and outside. Kai had Soobin take a seat on the bottom row of steps.

"Hey, Soobin, look at me, look at me in the eyes" Kai tried to gets Soobins attention.

Soobin's breathing was beginning to harshen; his eyes darting everywhere and anywhere except Kai. Kai softly grabbed Soobin's face in between his hands and made it to where Soobin at to look at Kai. They were making eye contact now, but Soobin was already having a panic attack. His breaths coming out as wheezes while he struggles to breathe. While he struggles to comprehend what's happening.

"I need you to breath okay? breath in for three seconds and exhale for four okay?"

It took several attempts for Soobin to breathe the seconds Kai was asking, but it calmed his panic attack, and after five minutes, Soobin's panic attack had calmed down. Soobin dropped his head in shame and leaned into Kai, burying his face in the crook of Huening's neck.

"Hey, let's get out of here"

"W-What about the runway?"

"That's not important, let's just go" Kai laced his fingers with Soobin, and the two stood up, and ran away from the party with Kai in lead.


	28. Chapter 28

"Hyung, can I wear this today?" Kai asked his older brother one afternoon when he walked into the kitchen; a sparkling bracelet in his hands. 

"Yeah, just don't lose it" Jungkook said before sipping on his coffee. He was seated at the table going through bills and other adult stuff. Kai knew this because Jungkook was wearing his reading glasses. 

"Okay"

"I mean it. Thats 500$"

"I won't lose it!"

...

Soobin was leaving work when he ran into his boyfriend. Kai was in such a hurry to get inside the store that he didn't even notice Soobin, and probably wouldn't have if it weren't for Soobin reaching out to grab Kai's hand, halting the teenager to a stop.

"OH just the person I wanted to see" Kai smiled nervously. 

"Why are you in a rush?"

"No reason- uh hey can I borrow some money? I swear I'll pay you back!"

"How much?"

"Enough for 50 gallons of milk" Soobin's eyes widened. 

"Why do you need so much milk?"

"Haha funny story actually, see there's this cat that wanders around my street and its a really pretty gray color so I put Jungkooks bracelet on and it fit him like a necklace anD HE RAN AWAY WITH JUNGKOOKS 500$ BRACELET sO now I have to attract all stray cats in my neighborhood by filling up a small pool with milk in hopes of finding that cat."

"I have 20$ on me but I can steal the rest" 

...

"Soobin I'm nervous"

"It's okay just act natural"

"How am I supposed to do that while sitting in a basket along with 50 gallons of milk?"

"I don't know, just pretend you're putting on hand cream" Kai nodded his head, taking Soobins words completely seriously. The boy started rubbing his hands together as he had lotion. 

Kai and Soobin did indeed have to steal milk, and while stealing 50 gallons of milk from the market wasn't one of Kai's greatest accomplishments; he really didn't want to get in trouble by his Hyung.

His boyfriend Soobin happily offered his help, and now the two were walking out of the market. Kai in the basket along with the milk.

The couple almost got away clean but were spotted by an old lady with thick framed glasses that made her eyes look five times their actual size.

"Hey! Get back here! ThEYRE STEALING" something hit the back of Soobins head.

"...is she throwing peppermint candy at us?" Kai asked after a candy hit his forehead and landed in the cart

"She's a good aim too; hold on Kai"

"What do you- AHHHH!" Kai gripped the sides of the cart basket as Soobin broke out into a sprint. He knew Soobin was in shape but he didn't think Soobin could put a cart full of milk and Kai so easily ["what even is my life at this point" ~ Kai]

The old lady chased the two until she was no longer in sight, but Soobin didn't stop running.

...

"Yeah Jimin said I was a natural on the cat walk" Yeonjun bragged as him, Taehyun and Beomgyu exited the clothing store. The only one of the three who had purchased something was Beomgyu.

Taehyun has become a close friend of theirs since Jimins fashion show. The three bonded well due to their best friends dating each other.

"Are you trying to brag again about being good at everything?" Beomgyu asked

"NO! But- you think I'm good at everything?"

Just then Soobin ran passed the three.Beomgyu and Yeonjun eyes widened while Taehyun remained unbothered.

"Was that Soobin pushing Kai in a cart of milk?" Yeonjun asked while pointing a thumb behind him towards the direction to couple ran off to.

"I've learned not to question it" Taehyun pushed Yeonjun along so that the three could finish their shopping.

...

"Do you see it?" Soobin asked

"No, keep searching"

"We should have got catnip"

"I can go get it for you"

"No that's fine" Kai said while continuing his search.

Currently they were in a back alley around his neighborhood. A kiddie pool full of milk, and an endless herd of cats gathering in the alley to drink the milk. There were so much that Kai and Soobin had trouble moving.

"Hey, thank you for helping me" Kai said to his boyfriend.

"Anytime! Actually you know that- KAI THERES THE CAT!" The teenager whipped his head and found his target. The grey cat, and sure enough, Jungkooks bracelet ket was still around its neck.

"Get it!" Kai took out in a sprint after it. The cat instantly dashed away with Kai hot on its tail.

Soobin tried following, but the sudden movements of the cat and Kai made the herd of stray cats scatter in a frenzy made it slightly difficult. The two chased the cat until they could no more.

In the end, Kai decided to just own up to his mistake. 

...

"IM SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Kai bowed apologetically to his Hyung; Soobin right next to him doing so as well.

Jungkook sighed "it's okay it's just money, but it was 500$; it's an object that can be replaced but you need to learn how hard it is to earn that money, so you're going to be getting a job"

"WHAT"  
...  
Jimin was walking to his apartment. His hands in his pockets as he minded his business. Just then a gray cat jumped from out of the trash can, and right in front of Jimin. At first he was shook, but then noticed the sparkling jewelry around the cats neck.

Jimin held out a hand and called for the cat, and the cat obeyed because even cats are whipped for Jimin ok and THATS the tea.

"You're really ugly, but your fur is a pretty color so I'll keep you"  Jimin smiled and held the cat closer to him, enjoying the soft purrs from the animal "I'm going to name you Kiwi"


	29. Chapter 29

"I still don't see why you didn't want to work together.." Soobin sunk into his seat at the booth. Huening Kai sat across from him, a large chocolate shake in front of him. Kai smiled cheekily.

"Because I want my first job to be a real job. If I work with you or at the flower shop then it won't feel as organic" Despite being disappointed, Soobin was actually quite proud of his boyfriend. 

Soobin used to believe that angels were only in heaven; but now he knows he was wrong because there's one sitting in front of him right now, and he was wearing a stripped sweater with overalls.

"Huening Kai" the manger called out.

"That's me!" Kai slide out of the booth and made his way towards the manager for his interview. He looked back one more time at Soobin, and the older smiled encouragingly, and held out a thumbs up.

...  
The manager looked to be in his late forties. There was nothing special about him, he looked like an average person. 

"Okay so why do you wanna work here?" 

"I like the shakes here" The manager lifted a brow.

"Okay, any work experience?" He asked next.

"Uh... not really"

"Do you know how to work a register?" Kai was never allowed to work register at the flower shop due to not being an actual worker, but he had seen his hyungs so it many times before.

"I know how but I've never done it" 

...

Soobin stood up from the booth when he saw Kai exiting his interview. The younger boy had his hands stuffed in his jean pockets. His posture was slightly slouched and his face looked sad.

"How was the interview?" Soobin asked.

"Not good..." Soobin dropped his shoulders and frowned "...BUT I GOT THE JOB!" Kai's face brightened into a smile, and Soobin copied almost immediately.

"AYYY! That's my boy!" The older of the two wrapped an arm around his boyfriends shoulders, and attacked his forehead and head with quick and hard kisses.

"Let's go get hot chocolate?" Kai asked his boyfriend as they left the restaurant.

"You just had a shake" Soobin reminded him.

"Errggg you're starting to sound like Jungkook" Huening Kai pretended to be mad and slipped out from under Soobins arm. Kai didn't make it very far though. Soobin quickly grabbed Kai's hands and laced their fingers together.

"Instead of hot chocolate, why don't we go to the arcade?" Kai liked that idea more than getting hot chocolate.

...

"You're getting better" Soobin praised Kai. The two had just played a race game together, and Kai finished one place behind Soobin.

"I think I'm secretly a gaming genius. I was destined to win gaming competitions and be filthy rich" Huening dreamed out loud. He leaned towards the gaming steering wheel and laid his cheek against it; his eyes going into a haze while he falls deep into his day dream.

"Gaming Geniuses don't finish 10th place" Soobin teased. Kai shot up in his seat.

"That's it, you're canceled" 

"I'm cancelled?"

"Yes."

"I'm cancelled?" Soobin asked again, this time standing up to linger over Kai to try to look threatening (but Soobin was failing because he was doing a horrible job at holding back his smile.) Kai thought it was cute.

He waited until Soobin was inches away, and the younger boy blew out a kiss, causing Soobin to stumbles back. The elder covered his face with his hands, hiding his blush.

...  
On the first day of work, Jungkook made Kai stand on the porch in his uniform to take pictures.

"Hyung this is unnecessary!" Kai was flushed red. 

"Just a few more!"

It wouldn't have been as embarrassing if Jungkook was the only one to remember this- but no, the whole gang was here. Jungkook, Yeonjun, Beomgyu, Soobin, Taehyun, and even Jimin!

"You're doing great sweetie" Jimin smiles while fanning himself quickly. It was warmer today than usual. Then he leaned over to Soobin, and lowered his voice so only Soobin could hear what he was about to say.

"Tell him to strike a pose - I'm trying to see something"

"Why?" Asked

"DO IT" 

"KAI STRIKE A POSE"

Hearing a request from Soobin was all it took for Kai to listen.

 

"Oh my god" Soobin fell into his knees; he was covering his face and trying to calm his heart.

"Are you okay?" Taehyun asked his best friend.

"Please tell me you got a picture of that?"

...

"We're training you on register" Han said to Kai. He was the manager and Kai found out his name just today.

"Okay!" He smiled.

"Mirai here will train you"   
...  
After only three days, Kai was certified to work register alone. It got kind of lonely up front alone at times but his coworkers would often stop by to chat for a few, or Kai would wander off to find someone to talk to.

"You two are so cute" Mirai awes at the sookai selcas that Kai was showing.

 

 

(Pretend the award is like a flower or something lol)

"You think so?" Kai smiled, flustered.

"Yes! I hope to meet him one day" Kais smiles fell only slightly. Mirai was kind and Kai didn't have anything against her, but he wanted to be selfish with Soobin and didn't want to share him. Kai got jealous the easiest in the relationship (but Soobin was scarier when jealous)

"Mirai go fill the sauces" Han can up front, interrupting the conversation. Mirai nodded at her boss and scurried off to do her job. Han rested his hands on his hips and smiled at Kai.

"How are you today?" He asked

"Good"

"That's good, I need to get to the other side so I'm just gonna move by you" the register area wasn't the largest in size, and Kai was just going to move out of the register area to allow Han to move in and out easily, but the manager but his hands on Kai's hips and moved past.

The action made Kai uneasy, but he didn't want to think too much of it.

...  
"You okay?" Soobin asked one evening while him and Kai were hanging out at Kai's House. They were watching a movie together but Kai wasn't even looking at the screen, paying more attention to his nails.

"Yeah" Kai smiled assuringly.

"You just seem a little off"

"I'm fine! School is ending in less than a month so exams are making me tired" Soobin nodded, not completely convinced.

"Okay. Oh, how's work?"

"It's work." Kai looked back at his nails.

"You've been working there for three weeks already, are you liking it? What are your-"

"Oh my god I just want to watch a fucking movie without thinking about work!" Kai snapped suddenly, confusing Soobin.

"I'm sorry.." Soobin apologized. Kai sighed; feeling guilty for lashing out on Soobin. 

"No, I should be apologizing. I'm just tired and feel off.."

"Have you been sleeping?" Soobins asked while eyeing Kai's eye bags.

"Yeah"

"Kai-" Soobin tried holding Kai's hand but the younger boy jerked up.

"I g-gotta use the restroom.

...

Soobin kept thinking about the situation that happened three days ago. Since then, him and Kai haven't hung out and barley spoken. 

But apparently it wasn't just Soobin receiving this treatment, because later that day, Jungkook storms into Soobins work- Beomgyu behind him, and without even so much of a greeting, he grabs Soobin by the collar and shoves him against a shelf full of candy, making sweets fall on the ground around their feet.

Jungkook looked terrifying. His eyes cold and glaring, and the vein in his neck popping out.

"Hey- Hey, calm down! Jungkook let him go!" Jimin tried to reason with Jungkook.

"What the fuck did you do to him!?" Jungkook ignored Jimin

"Who?" Soobin asked.

"MY BROTHER"

"Jungkook you need to calm-" 

"Stay out of this!" Jungkook shoved Jimin back harshly. Jimin stumbles back, but luckily Beomgyu reaches out to steady the elder.

"Hey don't fucking shove him!" Soobin pushed Jungkook back, becoming defensive.

"Stop it!" Taehyun shoved the two away from each other.

"Kai hasn't left his room unless he's going to school or work! He won't even talk to us! What did you do?" Soobins eyes widened.

"I didn't do anything, he's been off with me without warning.." 

"The last time he got like this was when his parents died. I'm worried about him" Jungkook admitted out loud.

"Can I go talk to him?"

...

"Kai" Soobin let himself inside Kai's room. He saw his boyfriend under a mountain of blankets, trying to hide from the world.

"Kai, babe, what's wrong" Soobin sat on the bed.

"Mmm" Soobin wanted to be gentle, but he knew Kai was stubborn and sometimes you had to force him to do something. Soobin tore the blankets off his boyfriend. Kai was in great sweats, and one of Soobins hoodies. His eyes blood shot red, dark circles evident, and a pale sunken face.

Soobin grabbed Kai into a hug. The younger fought against it. He jerked his arms and body trying to get away from Soobin, but gave up. His struggles turning into harsh breathing.

"We promised no secrets" Soobins voice cracked.

"I-I know"

"Please tell me what happened."

[TW mention of sexual harassment]   
"M-My manager keeps touching me. He used to just grab my hips, but then he started rubbing my arms and legs, and he always comments on my looks a-and..." Kai swallowed dryly "...I've been having nightmares, and I feel so sick I can't even eat"

...

Jungkook and Soobin enter the restaurant together. Han was at the register.

"Hi how can-" Soobin didn't let him finish and slammed Hans face on the register. Han stumbles back, his nose oozing blood. Jungkook jumped over the register, in seconds Han was on the ground, Jungkook repeatedly punching his face.

In the end, Han was fired from the restaurant, and Kai quit. He didnt like working anyways.

...

"If you don't like working then what are you gonna do for the rest of your life?" Soobin asked Kai one afternoon. The two sitting under the shade of a tree, Kai head laying on Soobins lap.

"I'll just let you take care of me forever"

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes, what about you?"

"Yes, I want it"

"Okay, then it's settled, you're taking care of me forever" Kai and Soobin wrapped their pinkies together.

...

Jungkook entered the store, a large bouquet of yellow roses in his arms. Jimin was at the register scrolling through social media. He looked up from his phone but quickly looked back down at his phone.

"Jimin"

"How can I help you sir?"

"I'm sorry I pushed you and yelled at you, it was totally uncalled for. I was just upset because of Kai and-"

"I understand you were worried about your brother but taking it out on me was out of line" Jungkook flinched.

"I'm so sorry" Jimin eyes the yellow flowers in Jungkooks arms. He was seconds from forgiving him; which was a surprise considering Jimin holds grudges.

Then the store doors jingled open.

Kim Namjoon walks through the doors, a small box wrapped in shiny red wrapping paper and topped with a gold bow.


	30. Chapter 30

Huening Kai sat under the shade of a tree, his back against the bark. He concentrated on the flower crown he was currently making, using a similar design as the flower crown on his own head

Wind blew softly, blowing petals off near by dandelions, causing the white and yellow petals to move around Kai in an ethereal manner.

Soobin was whipped. We been knew.

"We brought drinks!" Taehyun appeared with Beomgyu and Yeonjun.

"Took you long enough" Soobin took his cocoa cola from Taehyun. 

"Shut up, we all know you liked the alone time with Kai- in fact you probably didn't even notice we left" Taehyun was 100% right but Soobin refuses to admit it.

"Shut up midget" 

"Fuck you!" Taehyun tackled Soobin back onto the ground and the two started wrestling.

Kai looked up from his flower crown and glanced at his boyfriend before turning to Beomgyu for his drink.

"Thank you" Kai bowed his head respectfully.

"I almost died for that, you should be thankful" Yeonjun informed; bitterly. Beomgyu rolled his eyes.

"He almost got hit by a car that was backing up and he still won't shut up about it" Beomgyu informed Kai.

"You don't understand Beomgyu! He almost hit my good side!"

"Most of the time I don't know if you're being serious or are just trying to piss me off and confuse me" Beomgyu admitted. Yeonjun smirked and winked at the before-mentioned. 

"H-hey WHATS THAT supposed to mean!?" 

"Nan molla" Beomgyu punched Yeonjuns shoulder to try to make the boy talk, but he just laughed.

"Beomgyu, your punches are so cute- like a baby"

"No, I'm baby" Taehyun said, taking a seat under the shade to join the group. Soobin sat next to Kai. They finished wrestling and Soobin won but if Taehyun asked you didn't hear it from here.

"We're teenagers, none of us are baby" Kai said while adjusting the flower crown on his head. Just then, his allergies acted up, and he sneezed. It was high pitched and sounded sort of like a mouse.

The four boys looked at Kai for a few seconds with a blank expression.

"KAI IS BABY" Taehyun yelled.

"IM NO ONES BABY!" 

"But you're my baby?" 

"IM ONLY SOOBINS BABY" Kai corrected himself, causing Soobin to break out into a cheesy smile. He covered his face with his hand and leaned on Kai's shoulder.

The five boys were enjoying the last weekend before exams. They went to lake with beautiful scenery and had a food court walking distance.

"So, What are we doing this summer?" Beomgyu asked the group.

"When you come back from the beach, we can go to Everland" Taehyun suggested.

"Taehyun, you guys are coming to the beach with us" Yeonjun informed.

"What!?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Jungkook invited Jimin and Jimin said where he goes then we go too" Soobin spoke up.

"How long have you known this?" He asked his best friend.

"Mmm like 2 weeks."

"OH MY GOSH THEY HAVE DUCKS!" Kai grabbed Soobins backpack and unzipped it quickly, pulling out bread and then running towards the ducks.

"My bread" Soobin softly cried, but got up to follow his boyfriend.

Kai was standing on the edge of the lake dock throwing bread at the ducks. It was fun and innocent until two of them began fighting over some bread and the suddenly there was 10 ducks attacking each other. Kai frowned and took a few steps back, bumping into Soobins chest. The older of the two wrapped his arms around Kai's chest and hugged him; setting his chin on top of Kai's coconut head and flower crown.

The two stood like that while watching the sun set over the lake full of fighting ducks. It was peaceful- in a crackhead kind of way.

...  
"Namjoon? Why are you here?" Jimin asked with wide eyes as he stared at Namjoon. Jungkook didn't like it.

"I wanted to stop by real quick. I'm busy today but I wanted to see you at least. I'd like to talk later" Namjoon showed off his dimples and set the present on the register counter. He turned to take his leave, but not before him and Jungkook exchanged cold stares.

Jimin was frozen until the front doors shut. He instantly grabbed the gift and sped walk to the trash can,dumping the gift without even looking at it.

His heart felt like it was being crushed. His hands were shaking, and his body felt like it was on fire.

He turned to Jungkook, and almost as if Jungkook could read Jimins mind; he was there with open arms that Jimin quickly ran into. Jungkooks arms wrapping around Jimins back and pulling him close to his body 

Jimin might still be in love with Namjoon, but right now he only wanted Jungkook. 

He wants so badly to transfer these feelings of Namjoon to the flower shop owner.


	31. Chapter 31

"Jimin, I found this in the trash-"

"Because that's where it belongs. In the trash." Jimin said while writing the inventory of the store down. A pair of gold eye glasses resting on the bridge of his nose.

"but it has your name on it" Kai added

"Okay"

"It's wrapped so pretty! at least open it" Jimin didn't even bother looking at the present again; he was worried that he'd cave in and keep it. Keeping a gift from Namjoon would mean he forgave him- at least in Namjoons eyes thats what it meant. 

"You can keep it if you don't want it thrown away that bad" Jimin snapped and rushed off to his office in the back of the store. He shut the door behind him and locked it; not wanting to be disturbed. Kai turned to look at Soobin, who had watched the whole ordeal play out without saying a word. 

"Is he okay?" Kai asked Soobin while walking around the counter to stand next to him. 

"That gift was from Namjoon," Soobin informed, making Kai slouch his shoulders from guilt.

"O-oh, I shouldn't have said anything.."

"It's okay, he knows you meant well" Kai fidgeted with the gift in his hands. The bow had fallen off in the trash but the wrapping was still intact. He really wanted to ask the reason for the hostility towards Namjoon and the others, but Kai feels like it's too soon to ask about it. He doesn't think either Jimin or Soobin are ready to talk about it. 

"Well, I'll keep it just in case he changes his mind" Soobin smiled at his boyfriend. He reached out and ran his hand through Kai's hair, making it messy. 

"You deserve all the happiness in the world," Soobin said sincerely; his hand still on top of Kai's head. The younger boy felt his heart warm up. It was then that Soobin realized how close he was to Kai, and although the two had been in each other's lives for two seasons already, he still found himself shying away at times when Kai was close. Soobin took his hand off of Kai's head and shyly tucked his hands behind his back.

The front doors chimed opened, and inside a girl walks in. She had long black hair reaching her waist; parted down the middle. Blue high waisted denim shorts, a black crop top, and a pretty face to wrap it all up. 

"Hi Soobin" She smiled sweetly. 

"Hey, Yeji" Soobin smiled back. Yeji made her way to the back of the store where the drinks were held. The time it took for her to grab her drink and pay for it were filled with silence. The only sounds were the scanner when ringing up her Powerade. 

"Thank you, i'll see you later" She smiled at Soobin.

"Yeah, bye Yeji" Soobin said in a friendly tone. Her eyes met with Kai's momentarily. The two exchanging cold stares, and then she left. The doorbells jingling behind her.

Soobin is oblivious to the fact that Kai is upset. 

"So, who was she?" Kai asked while running his fingers on the wrapping paper of the gift. 

"Yeji? we went to school together" Soobin answered.

"You seemed like good friends"

"I guess so, we were in the same class for years. When I was in a gang she was one of the girls who hung around us" 

"Ah I see... she's really pretty" Soobin raised a brow; confused.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so"

"SO YOU THINK SHE'S PRETTIER THAN ME!" Kai slammed the present on top of the counter; he flinched once he realized what he did and silently prayed that he didn't ruin whatever was inside, but he kept his focus on his boyfriend. 

"What are you talking about?" Soobin asked, genuinely concerned as to why Kai was getting so worked up. 

"Nothing.. nevermind" Kai didn't want to blow things out of proportion. His face was burning from embarrassment at his over dramatic outburst.

...

"a Gucci watch?" Kai suggested.

"He already has three" Beomgyu reminded

"literally hOW? he works at my brother's figgin flower shop- I KNOW DAMN WELL you guys don't get paid enough to afford anything Gucci" Kai crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. 

"...you know now that you mention it; it is a bit suspicious.." Beomgyu scratched his head quizzically. The two were shopping for Yeonjuns graduation present. In only four days Yeonjun was going to be having his graduation ceremony, and Kai and Beomgyu were looking for a gift for him. 

So far, it wasn't going well. Yeonjun either had everything he wanted or it was out of the price range of Beomgyu's and Kai.

"I say we give up and give him a candle with Bob Ross's face on it. Add in a red bull and some beef jerky and we call it a day." Kai suggested up.

"The fact that you're being completely serious is what makes it worse" 

"Just think about it... BOB ROSS on a CANDLE" Beomgyu nodded his head pretending to consider it. Suddenly his eyes widened and jaw dropped a little.

"Woah, she looks like an Idol" Kai looked the direction where Beomgyu was staring. He felt himself get bitter when he saw Yeji walking in the mall. Each handheld a bag from name brand stores that he couldn't even pronounce. 

Kai had to admit that she did look like an Idol. Her small waist was shown off by a blue crop top. A white mid-thigh skirt flowing with each step that her designer shoes took. Her dark hair pulled up into a high hair tie.

"We're not here to be straight! we have a mission!" Kai dragged off Beomgyu by his wrist; stomping. After he put distance between him and Yeji, he let go of Beomgyu's wrist. 

"Kai, why did you get upset when you saw that chick" The younger boy bit his lip nervously before releasing it to reply to Beomgyu. 

"I-I don't know," He said honestly. His eyes darted around nervously, but something quickly caught his attention, or more specifically, someone. 

"Is that Yeonjun and Taehyun?" Kai spoke out. Beomgyu spun his head to where Kai was looking and sure enough, he wasn't lying. Yeonjun and Taehyun were standing a good distance away. Taehyun was typing his shoes while Yeonjun scrolled through his phone. 

"I lied to him and told him that I was with Jungkook today" Kai admitted

"And I told him I was going to school for study group!" Beomgyu said as well. 

"What do we do?" Beomgyu looked back at Yeonjun and Taehyun. Yeonjun was now standing back up and talking to Taehyun. Smiles ghosted the lips of both of them while they conversed. Then, his eyes landed on yeonjun. His hair was under a baseball cap which made him look more boyish. He looked tired, no doubt from the stress of graduating, but he was also smiling- laughing. Beomgyu's heart palpitated, and he couldn't look at Yeonjun anymore, so he ran off- literally. 

Kai didn't know what to do so he ran the other way. 

He went into the first store he saw. It smelled like fancy perfume and had techno music playing. Kai looked around at the color scheme of the store, mostly consisting of navy blue and white. He figured he might as well look around for Yeonjun's gift since he's already in here. Kai picked up a blue sweater and started looking it at. He didn't even get to look at the price tag when someone called out to him. 

"Huening Kai?" Kai looked up and saw Jin approaching him.

"Hi" Kai bowed slightly. 

"Ah, are you shopping?" Jin asked.

"Not for me, I'm shopping for a gift" Kai replied.

"For Soobin?" Kai didn't miss the way Jin's eyes lit up when he said Soobin's name. 

"No, my friend Yeonjun. He graduates from high school later this week" Jins smiled faltered but only slightly.

"Ah, I see. That must be exciting" 

"Um...yeah.." Kai scratched the back of his neck. Jin smiled awkwardly and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. He kept opening and shutting his mouth, as if he were getting ready to speak but backed out last second. 

"Is there something you want to say?" Kai asked.

"Do you want to grab a cup of coffee with me?" Jin asked. Kai looked at him skeptically before replying.

"Make it hot chocolate and you have a deal"

...

"What are you doing?" Taehyun asked Soobin over the phone. 

"I'm watching TV" Soobin answered his friend.

"No, you mean you're on your way to the mall" 

"What?" 

"Oh my god you oblivious lit- anyway, I'm at the mall with Yeonjun and you're coming now" 

"Why do you want me to go so bad?"

"B-because we never hang out anymore.. and because you have a car and Yeonjun and I don't want to walk home"

"Ugh, fine I'm on my way"


	32. Chapter 32

Kai awkwardly slurped his hot chocolate through his straw. He didn't stop until he was obnoxiously slurping on the last drops left in his cup.

Kai felt weird that Jin was just silently watching with warm eyes and a soft smile.

"What?" Kai asked once he finished his drink.

"You have nice skin" Jin suddenly said

"Ah.. thank you.." Kai crosses his ankles under the table and rested his hands in his lap.

"How old are you?"

"16" Jin eyes widened and the elder gasped softly.

"Wow I feel old"

"How old are you?"

"27"

"Yeah, you are pretty old" Kai quickly shut his mouth with his hands when he realized what he had just said. Jin's eyes widened with surprise but then he let out a windshield wiper laugh.

"Well now I can see why he likes you"

"Soobin?"

"Are you implying that you have more than one person who likes you?"

"Why did you invite me here?" Kai quickly changed the subject and decided to stop walking around the subject. He was never one to sit around idly.

"I just wanted to get to know you-"

"Jin, I may be 16, but I'm no idiot. If you want to ask about Soobin just say it" Jin bit his lip momentarily before slouching his shoulders with a sigh; he felt defeated. He couldn't believe a child was making him feel this way.

"He can barely stand being in the same room as me-" Jin laughed dryly "-I love that kid ya know? I thought about him a lot in America. I wondered what he was doing, was he getting into trouble still? was he sad? happy? ... how is he? Is he happy?" Jin finally asked.

Kai bit his lip and took in the elders features. Jin looked tired, so tired. The younger felt bad for what he was about to say.

"I don't know-" Kai answered "-that's something you should ask him yourself"

"He can barely even look at me!" Jin repeated himself

"But he still... he still loves you" Kai knows that even if it wasn't romantically; Soobin still loved Jin platonically.

"How do you know that?"

"Because only people you love can hurt you as much as you hurt him"

The two were so into their conversation that they didn't notice when Hoseok walked in. He made a b-line towards the two, and once he reached the table, he took a seat next to Jin.

"Hi Jin, hi Soobins boyfriend" Hoseok spared Kai a quick glance before turning his attention back to Jin. He smiled brightly at his hyung.

"My name is Huening Kai"

"Tomato potato" Hoseok waved his hand in dismissal. "So anyway, when are we ditching this place?" Hoseok asked Jin.

"You can go on ahead, I have things to talk about with Kai" Hoseok finally looked at Kai with slight disgust on his face.

"You're ditching me for a twelve-year-old?"

"S I X T E E N" 

"Is there really a difference?" Kai felt his right eye twitch. He already knew him and Hoseok wouldn't get along; not that he cared anyway. 

Suddenly, a large crash was heard from outside of the cafe. The walls of the cafe were glass so that you could see through them.

And Kai saw Soobin on top of a guy, punching his face in.

...

"Wonderful weather we're having" Taehyun awkwardly said.

"I guess" Soobin said.

Taehyun, Soobin, and Yeonjun met up and were currently walking aimlessly around the mall. It was quite awkward, and Taehyun quickly realized that perhaps Soobin and Yeonjun weren't a good pair. Of course, he was unaware that Yeonjun was practically in love with Kai before Soobin came along.

"What were you two doing before I came?" Soobin asked Taehyun.

"We were walking around and doing some shopping, nothing big" Yeonjun answered.

"Ah... I see"

'this is so awkward, please god, make something happen' Taehyun thought in his head.

"Soobin! Taehyun!" Yeji suddenly approached the three boys.

"Ah, hey Yeji" Soobin smiled politely.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Hanging out" Soobin shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm Yeonjun, thanks for introducing us" Yeonjun butted in with an eye roll. Yeji giggled and held out her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, Yeonjun" She bowed politely. Just then two boys passed by and they very obviously checked out her butt.

"Damn" One whistled at her. Yeji quickly stood up straight and looked at the ground, her face red from being uncomfortable. She was used to these things, and decided to just ignore it and hope he went away like everybody else, but he didn't.

"Can I get your number, hot stuff" He grossly made his move.

"U-Uh-" She stuttered, not sure how to get out of this situation. 

"U-UH w-what t-the m-matter" He mocked her stutter, making everybody around even more uncomfortable.

"Dude, lets just go" His friend tried to reason.

"Hold up, let me get her number first" 

"Just go, man" Yeonjun spoke up.

"Stay out of this, this is between toots and I" the boy glared.

"She has a name, and I think you should really leave" Soobin spoke this time. His voice calm and deep. He wasn't mad, he was just annoyed with the boy. 

"What's this got to do with you? oh shit- I know you, you're dating Kai" Yeji looked at Soobin with confusion, but nobody noticed this except Taehyun.

"Dude lets-" The boys' friend tried to get his friend to leave with him one more time by trying to pull him along, but he was harshly shrugged off. He gave up and left the scene, leaving the perv alone with the group. 

"You should do what your friend did and leave" Soobin warned him.

"Hey, why do care about me wanting her number? you tired of being a fag?" 

"Shut up, and go" Soobin clenched his fists and bit the inside of his cheek.

"Calm down Soobin" Taehyun whispered to his friend. Soobin was trying, he was trying so hard to keep his cool. 

"I mean, I don't blame you. Kai is pretty hot for a dude not gonna lie-" 

"Shut the fuck up." Soobin was mad now. He was bitting down on the inside of his cheek so hard that he could faintly taste metallic from blood.

"Yo, calm down man, you should take it as a compliment. Tons of guys would kill to get in his-"

"Dude, shut up!" yeonjun shoved the guy back harshly. The boy held his arms up in surrender.

"Damn, fine whatever. No need to fight over a fag" Soobin lost it, and Taehyun knew it too.

"Soobin no!" Taehyun tried to hold Soobin back, but it was too late. His anger took over. He yanked his arm out of Taehyuns grasp and tackled the boy. The two knocked over a trash can in the process, making a large bang sound.

' THIS IS NOT WHAT I MEANT BY WHEN I ASKED FOR SOMETHING TO HAPPEN ' Taehyun was freaking out. 

Yeonjun tried to pry Soobin off the boy but was it was inevitable as Soobin swiftly pushed Yeonjun back harshly, making him stumble into Yeji. Both Taehyun and Yeji knew better than to try to get Soobin to stop. 

"What happened?" Jin asked in a rushed tone as him, Hoseok, and Kai came out of the cafe frantically. 

"He lost his temper" Taehyun answered Jin.

"Soobi-" Kai tried running towards Soobin but Yeonjun held him back, holding Kai close to his chest. Soobin was way out of it. His face contorted in anger, the boy wasn't even fighting back, he laid there and took the beating, unable to fight back.

"Jin do something! he's going to kill him!" Yeji begged; tears in her eyes. Jin quickly went over to Soobin.

"Soobin, this needs to stop," Jin said calmly and sweetly. 

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Soobin stood up and shoved Jin back, causing the elder to fall onto the floor. Soobin didn't react and went back to his beating. 

Yeji, Hoseok, and Taehyun were all shocked. Jin had always been able to calm Soobin down with just those words, but now it didn't work. They were stumped. 

Hoseok quickly went to Jin's aid and helped him up.

"W-What are we going to do?" Yeonjun asked. He felt his stomach churn when he saw how bloody Soobins knuckles were getting.

"We're going to have to hold him down. It's probably going to have to take all of us!" Hoseok said.

"Fucking let go of me! he needs me!" Kai struggled to get free.

"Huening, it's dangerous! if Jin couldn't calm him then you can't!" Yeji tried to reason with the boy.

"I don't care, let me go!"

"He'll hurt you!" Yeonjun exclaimed.

"LET GO!" Kai bit down on Yeonjuns arm, making the older boy release him form shock. Kai wasted no time and quickly ran to Soobin. He threw himself in Soobin's back and wrapped his arms around him. at first, Soobin tried to shake Kai off.

"Binnie, stop this, please, let's go, the two of us. Let's just go" Kai begged as he struggled to keep his grasp around Soobin.

Almost instantly Soobin stopped hitting the boy. He was on his knees and looked down at the ground shamefully as he looked at his bloody hands. He was taking deep breathes, not to catch his breath, but so that he could focus better. 

"Good, this is good" Kai maneuvered his way so that now he was on his knees in front of Soobin. "Look at me," Kai said. It took a moment to do that. He was terrified of what expression Kai would have on his face. Would it be disgust? anger? disappointment? fear? he didn't want to see any of those expressions on Kai's face; especially if it was directed towards him.

but whatever Huening Kai wants from Soobin, he will get. So Soobin looked up, and what he saw made his heart stop.

 

 

Huening Kai was smiling.

Soobin lifted up his hand to caress Kai's cheek but pulled back when he saw the blood on his hands. He didn't want to stain Kai with his wrongdoings, but Kai didn't care, and he wanted Soobin to know this.

Huening Kai took Soobins hands into each of his.

"Let's go," Kai said again.

Soobin nodded "Okay" They stood up, hands still holding each other. They didn't look at anybody, they just looked ahead and left, together.


	33. Chapter 33

Ashamed, that's all Soobin felt right now.

He was sitting on the foot of his bed with his head hung low; Huening Kai sat on a stool in front of him. The younger boy was cleaning and bandaging Soobin's hands.

"I don't think you broke anything, but this might sting a little bit" Huening warned before he began cleaning Soobin's knuckled with a cloth dipped in rubbing alcohol. Soobin winced which caused Kai to pull the cloth back slightly, but once he realized Soobin was okay, he continued.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be" Kai looked up and smiled assuringly at his boyfriend before looking back at Soobin's hands to clean.

"He was harassing Yeji, and it annoyed me, but then... then he started talking about you and it just-" Soobin bit his lip and inhaled deeply through his nose to calm himself. "-I just lost it."

"What did he say"

"A bunch of things, the bastard wasn't even making sense. One minute he called you a fag and the next he was talking about you being hot"

"Are you okay?" The question caught Soobin off guard.

"Yeah.. I am" He answered.

"Good" Kai started bandaging Soobin's hands now. Soobin was impressed at how skillfully Kai wrapped his hands.

"You're really good at this"

"When I was younger, Jungkook would come home with cut knuckles and such from fighting. He bandaged them himself for a while but he sucked really bad, so I learned and wrapped them for him"

"You shouldn't have to wrap mine or his wounds because of our dumb actions" 

"It's okay, you take care of the ones you love, right?" Kai finished wrapping Soobins hands. Soobin brought his hands up in front of his face and examined his wrapped hands. The bandages weren't too tight, nor too loose. The wrapping was done so carefully as if his hands were a Christmas present.

but his hands weren't the gift here; the real gift was Huening Kai.

"I could have killed him"

"Oh my gosh, Soobin; but you didn't! let's just drop it, okay?"

"But if I did then-" Kai jumped up from the stool and threw himself on top of Soobin. Soobin landed on his back on his bed with Huening Kai on top of him.

"Why were you at the mall today?" Kai asked, looking down at Soobin. The only thing Soobin could focus on was the boy on top of him, and his erratic heartbeat. Soobin put his hands on Kai's hips because he didn't know what else to do with them.

Kai could feel them shaking.

"T-Taehyun invited me out, why were you?"

"Beomgyu and I went to buy Yeonjuns graduation gift; then we saw Yeonjun and Beomgyu ran away..." Kai bit his lip and wondered if he should say what he was about to say. He said it anyway. ".. and Jin and I ran into each other and he invited me out"

"Oh... what did you talk about" Kai chuckled.

"You.. he said he misses you"

"I bet he does"

"And you do too, and you can't deny it" Soobin turned his head to the side so that he wasn't looking at Kai.

"And if I do?" Kai put his hands on Soobin's cheeks and made the boy look at him.

"When you miss someone, you go to them" 

"I-It hurts Kai"

"I know him leaving hurt, but he's here now. You don't have to forgive him-"

"It's not him I don't forgive. It's myself" Huening Kai knit his eyebrows together in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Soobin moved his hands off of Kai and covered his face. He took a deep breath before speaking again. 

"Jin's ex boyfriend was abusive. He would... he would just beat him; with his fists, or a metal pipe- anything he could get a hold of. Jin lied for him, but we all knew; I knew, and even then I didn't do anything about it-" Soobin moves his hands and clenches them into fists, slamming them to his sides. "-instead of taking my anger out on that asshole, I took it out on everybody else. I was a coward. Then, he left. Him and just about everybody else."

"It's not your fault that he was abused"

"Yeah, but I didn't do anything about it. I turned a blind eye like a fucking coward. The person I loved was getting hurt and I didn't do anything."

"You were just a kid" Kai moved so that he was lying next to Soobin. He cuddled up against his and put his hand on Soobins stomach. 

"I can't even look at him because i'm so ashamed" Soobin finally admitted "ad even to this day i'm a coward. I hide my shame and guilt with hate because it's easier to hate him than admit my mistakes.. it's fucked isn't it?" 

"You have to tell him this Binnie. You should have seen him today; he looked like he was falling apart"

"I'm scared"

"I'll go with you" 

"Y-You will?"

"Of course" Kai smiled "We could convince Jimin to come along as well-"

"That won't be happening anytime soon. Their situation is more... complicated"

"That's okay, let's just focus on you then"


	34. Chapter 34

"Forty-two, forty-three, forty...eleven?- wait- FUCK!" Soobin groaned in frustration. The worker cleared the shelf of candy bars once again. He was restocking shelves and had to have a certain number of inventory on the shelves, but it was proving more difficult than usual, especially since today he would finally be talking to Jin.

The store worker decided to give up on the candy bars for now and went on to a new box. He tore off the tape a bit aggressive and opened the box. Soobin froze when he saw the inventory inside.

Yellow packaged potato chips.

Soobin's thoughts moved on to happy memories. Specifically, his and Kai's first meeting. He smiled softly and got down on one knee on the floor in front of the box and grabbed a back of chips. The packaging crinkled in his hands, and the sound was somewhat nostalgic. It bewilders Soobin to think that this time last year, Kai wasn't in his life. They've only known each other for less than a year, but already he can't imagine life without the pretty boy. 

"BINNIE!" Arms suddenly wrapped around Soobins neck, and a body was pressed into his back; Huening Kai more specifically. 

"Hi love" Soobin smiled.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked; pulling away from Soobin and crawling around to the other side of the box. Kai sat with his legs crossed and hands in his lap while he looked at the box skeptically. 

"Just restocking shelves" Soobin answered.

"That's it?" Kai asked.

"Yes, why?" 

"You were looking at the box like it held the entire world or something" Kai hummed nonchalantly.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Soobin asked. The question broke Huening Kai out into a smile.

"Yes, I do! you were picking up chips right?" 

"Yeah, and then I stumbled across you"

"And the rest is history" Kai smiled fondly.

"Kai, what was life like for you before you met me?" Soobin asked his boyfriend. Kai tapped his chin; briefly thinking before he answered. 

"My hyungs would always shelter me from the world, and I let it happen because I was too shy to talk to anyone else, but they were REALLY overprotective, and once I no longer wanted to be sheltered it was too late. I didn't know how to get out.. but after I met you, I gained the confidence to be more independent. You gave me confidence." 

"You should always be confident; with or without me" 

"I know, but it's easier to take on the world when you're holding my hand, ya know?"

"Yeah, I understand" Soobin smiled 

"What were you like before you met me?" It was Kai's turn to ask. 

"I felt alone"

"Are you still alone sometimes"

"There's a difference between feeling and being alone. I'm alone a lot, but I never feel alone anymore" 

"One day, I hope to be alone with you" Kai admitted. 

"Then, let's be alone together forever" 

"Don't tempt me Choi Soobin"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Jungkook ran from out of Jimin's office (Jimin following behind in a calm walk) straight to his little brother. He dropped down and wrapped his arms around Kai protectively. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU CAN'T HAVE MY BROTHER!" 

"HYUNNNG LET GOOO" Kai's face turned red.

"YES, REMEMBER, I AM YOUR HYUNG! YOU CAN'T LEAVE YOUR HYUNG!" 

"He has so much muscle but I swear he's more sensitive than me- and that's saying a lot" Jimin shook his head; a smile ghosting his lips.

...

"Are you okay?" Kai asked Soobin during their walk on the way to Jin's house.

"Yes"

"Okay" Kai laced his fingers with Soobin's. It was a basic instinct for the two at this point.

"At the mall when you saw Jin and Hoseok.. were they nice to you?"

"Jin was nice but I don't know if it was genuine or because he wanted to talk about you, and Hoseok uhh... anyways, it doesn't matter to me whether they like me or not; I have you and my hyungs who like me, and that's enough"

"Don't take it personally, Hoseok has a bad temper and doesn't know how to smile... unless it's towards Jin"

"He sounds cold"

"He wasn't always"

"Do you miss him as well?" Kai asked.

"My relationship with Jin and the others are more complicated than I can put into words right now."

"We have the rest of our lives for you to explain it; no rush"

Jin's home came into sight, and Soobin felt his anxiety begin to kick in.

...

"Do you want some tea?" Hoseok asked Jin, who was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"I'm fine. Have you heard from Yoongi or Taehyung?" Jin asked.

"No, not yet"

"What about... Namjoon?" Jin asked.

"The last thing I know is he went to see Jimin. I only know because Jimin called very angry and told me to get the point across that he wants us all to fuck off" Jin nodded sadly.

"I see... I actually will take you up on that tea offer" Jin didn't want tea, but he wanted to be alone for now. Even if it was a few seconds.

"Okay" Hoseok turned to the kitchen. Jin waited until he could no longer hear Hobi's footsteps and pulled out his phone. He opened his photo gallery and scrolled until he found the picture he was looking for. a photo of him, Namjoon, and Jimin. The three were sitting on a park bench, they were still in their teens.

Even as a teenager, Jimin was beautiful. 

"It's not surprising he chose you over me" Jin admitted sadly while he stared at Jimin. Despite having lost the guy long ago, Jin is still hoping for a miracle. Although more often than not miracles just tend to lead Jin on.

"Here you go, careful it's hot" Hobi warned as he placed the teacup in front of Jin on the coffee table. The white and gold teacup placed on a tea plate.

"Thank you" Jin smiled and picked up his drink. Hoseok went around to the bookshelf and started looking for a book to read. In this house, there is no TV.

*DING DONG*

The doorbell rang before Jin could even take a sip of his tea.

"I got it" Hobi quickly said.

"It's okay, I'll get it" Jin smiled. He set down his tea and stood up to answer the door. 

Jin was wondering who it could be. He rarely ever got visitors, and the people who did visit just walked in without knocking. 

Jin opened the front door

and was face to face with Soobin. 

...

"I'm nervous" 

"It's okay, I'm here" Kai reassured; waiting for Soobin to press the doorbell. They had been standing in front of Jin's door for five minutes; Soobin trying to work up the courage to press the doorbell.

"Maybe we should-" Soobin didn't even finish his sentence when Kai rang the doorbell for him. The two waited in front of the door under the moonlight. When the door was opened, a golden glow appeared from inside, and Jin was inside the light. 

The two shared looks of deer caught in a headlight. It was Soobin who threw himself at Jin, wrapping his arms around the elder in a hug. Jin quickly reacted by hugging back.

...

"Your house is nice," Kai said in awe as he gazed around the dining room; specifically the chandelier.

"Thank you, but it's not my house, it's Mr. Parks" Jin smiled. Soobin knew that those words were false. Although Mr. Park bought the house, it is Jin's, and that's the end of discussion. 

"Where is everybody?" Soobin asked while looking around. It was odd for this house to be so silent. 

"Ah, they're out an about" Jin waved it off. "Thank you for coming Soobin"

"Soobin has something to say" Kai burst out. Jin smiled lovingly at Kai before turning back to Soobin, waiting for him to speak. 

"I missed you"

"I missed you too"

"No, but... but I felt like I didn't have a right to miss you. For years i watched you get hurt, and I didn't do anything but take my anger out on others, I even took it out on you which was.. really shitty of me. Then, you finally left to be safe and I was even more pissed because I couldn't be the place that made you safe. For you to be safe you had to leave the country, you had to leave me, and it pissed me off; but it took me too long to realize that I was angry at myself, and not you. Even when you came back I took my anger out on you. I couldn't even look at you because I was so ashamed, I'm sorry Kim Seokjin, I'm so fucking sorry"

"The man who hurt me is gone, and I am here, so let's just be happy, okay?" Jin knew those words were easier said than done. He had more to be sad about than happy, but at least now he has Soobin back, and that was enough to be happy about. 

"Let's be happy then" Soobin agreed. Jin turned back to look at Huening Kai.

"I take it that the reason you managed to get here is because of Huening Kai?" Jin said

"What makes you think that?" Kai asked

"I raised this boy. He's big and strong but when it comes to the things that involve heart, he has to have his hand held" Jin chuckled.

"S-So what" Soobin blushed, knowing Jin was right. This made the elder chuckle warmingly. 

"Thank you Huening Kai for holding Soobins hand-" Jin stood up and went behind the two teenagers. He grabbed Soobins left hand and Kai's right hand and made them hold hands "-please never let go of it"


	35. Chapter 35

"Where are you going?" Taehyun asked Soobin one hot afternoon. Soobin was one foot out the door when Taehyun caught him.

 

"Going to pick up Huening Kai from volleyball practice" Soobin answered with a smile.

"Did you fix the slushie machine like I asked?" Taehyun asked

"Ye,s" Soobin lied.

"You still have to stock"

"Yeah, I will after I pick up Kai"

"Or you can do it right now and get it out of the way, it would literally take like 2 minutes"

"Yes! Totally!.... after I pick up Kai- OKAYBYE!"

...

Huening Kai was not the athletic child, that was Jungkook. He was fine with that fact, but Jungkook wasn't. The eldest of the two forced Kai to attend a volleyball camp. It lasted for only a month. The practice and sport itself wasn't the unbearable part: it was the walk home that Kai despised.

The boy was still in his shorts and a white t-shirt. A blue headband pulling his long hair out of his face.

He was practicing how he would cry to Jungkook later and beg to not be forced to go back again.

Kai was so deep in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed a car drive up beside. It wasn't until the driver rolled down the window and called out to him.

"Hey!" Kai turned to the handsome stranger. He had gold curly hair and bright blue eyes, and a dimpled smile to wrap up his angelic face.

"Hey yourself," Kai said back. The stranger let his eyes scan up and down Kai's legs briefly before speaking again.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked Kai. Before our coconut haired protagonist could say a word; Soobin suddenly appeared in front of the driver's window.

"What's up, wanna give me a ride?" Soobin straightened his shoulders back and glared at the driver. The stranger's mouth dried up and he was speeding off without another word.

Soobin turned to Kai with a bright smile. He was satisfied that the stranger had driven off.

But Huening Kai was not.

"Why would he stop unless he was going to give us a ride?! JERK" he fanned his sweaty face with his hand, attempting to cool himself off as much as he was able to.

"You don't need a car! You have me!" Kai stared at Soobin with a serious and unamused face.

"You don't have four wheels or a pedal"

"No, but I do have six abs and a back"

...  
"Yeah, this is wayyy better than a car ride" Huening Kai wrapped his arms slightly tighter around Soobin's necks; not enough to choke him, but just so that their bodies were closer. 

"Where do you want to go today?" Soobin asked his boyfriend.

"I don't care, I just wanna be with you" Huening Kai answered. Soobin smiled at the words.

The moment was interrupted by a silver jumping on the back of Kai. This startled the younger boy. He gasped out loud and his body spazzed- arms jerking around and legs kicking and flailing. Soobin couldn't keep his balance and fell, along with Kai. The cat luckily was not harmed; he jumped off of Huening Kai as soon as Kai's body reacted weirdly. 

"I hate cats" Soobin groaned. Just then the gray cat jumped on top of Soobin's belly, nonchalantly licking its paws. Kai's eyes landed on the sparkly material around the cats neck.

"THATS THE CAT THAT RAN OFF WITH MY HYUNGS BRACELET" The gray cat was suddenly scooped up by small hands decorated with expensive rings and bracelets. 

"His name is Kiwi" Jimin informed.

"Why does it seem like you pop up at the most random times," Soobin asked rhetorically as him and Kai got up from the ground.

"Why does it seem like you're never at work when you should be?" Jimin raised a brow as he stroked Kiwi's soft fur.

"Hey, can I have my hyung's bracelet back?" Kai asked Jimin.

"Oh, you stupid boy, who do you think your hyung bought the bracelet for in the first place?" Jimin smirked. 

...

Jungkook was watering his flowers that evening. Beomgyu sat at the register counter practicing his English with Yeonjun seated next to him; playing a game on his phone. All was peaceful- until Huening Kai stormed through the entrance.

"JUNGKOOK!" Kai yelled furiously; causing Jungkook to nearly drop the watering pot.

"Yes, baby brother?" Jungkook asked curiously. Seconds later Soobin, Jimin, and Kiwi come through the doors, and Jungkook knew what this was about. 

"Uh oh" Jungkook muttered.

"YEAH, UH OH!"

"Why are you yelling?" Beomgyu asked, slightly annoyed.

"JUNGKOOK BOUGHT JIMIN A $500 BRACELET"

"WHAT!?" Yeonjun and Beomgyu snapped their heads towards Jungkook.

This wouldn't have been an issue if it weren't for the fact that Jungkook was supposed to use that money to buy a new PlayStation for the house.

"YOU TOLD US YOU NEEDED TO USE THAT MONEY FOR AN INVESTMENT!" Yeonjun stood up furiously.

"YES, AN INVESTMENT FOR MY LOVE LIFE!" Yeonjun, Beomgyu and Huening Kai all charged at Jungkook, making the hyung drop the flower pot and sent him running for his dear life.

"This is all your fault, you know" Soobin informed Jimin.

"It's not my fault I'm so pretty" Jimin defended himself.

"SOOBIN." Taehyun angrily walked in, covered head to toe in red, blue, and green liquids.

"What happened to you?" Jimin asked Taehyun.

"THE SLUSHIE MACHINE IS STILL BROKEN, AND I'M GOING TO KICK SOOBIN'S ASS"

"Can you at least give me a-" Soobin was cut off by Taehyun tackling him onto the ground.

"SHUT UP, LIAR!" Taehyun yelled.

"Crackheads..." Jimin sighed


	36. Chapter 36

"What are you doing" Soobin asked Huening Kai one day; slightly annoyed. The younger boy was sitting on a bench outside of a coffee shop that they had planned to meet at. He wore a tight bright T shirt, kaki shorts, his curly hair was pulled back by a thick head band and his cheeks red from the hot summer day.

"I'm sitting?"

"Oh yeah? And who the fuck said you can look so good" Soobin asked in a playfully irritated tone Kais cheeks blushed red

"Soobin I'm wearing what I would usually wear any other day" Kai reminded. While this was true, Soobin couldn't help but feel that Everytime he sees his boyfriend; he looks a million times better-

"Are you wearing eye shadow?" Soobin asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, Jimin wanted to see how I looked with it on-" Huening Kai chuckled and shyly rubbed the back of his neck "-why? Does it look bad?"

"It looks good- too good." Soobin then took off his hoodie and tried rubbing off Kais makeup. The younger quickly turned his head and held back Soobin.

"What are you doing!?"

"You can't look this good in public!" Soobin tried reaching for Huening Kais face once again but the boy held back his boyfriend by extending his leg out against Soobins belly, keeping a distance between the two.

"Stop being jealous!"

"Are you two okay?" A familiar voice caused the couple to put their feud on hold. HueningKai looked up to see who it was.

It was Yeji, and she wasn't alone. 

Huening Kai brought his leg down and looked at the two girls in front of him. They looked like they came out of some sort of magazine.

 

"Hey Yeji, who's this?" Soobin asked as he turned to face the two.

"Haha real funny." the girl with shorter hair rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Her face looked unamused.

"We just got done with a photo shoot. What are you two doing here?" Yeji asked Soobin.

"Huening Kai and I are going to watch a movie" the short haired girl smirked.

"Awesome! We'll come with. My name is Ryujin by the way" Ryujin grabbed Soobin and Huening Kai by their wrists and started towards the movie theatre. 

"I don't need help getting there-" Huening Kai pulled his wrist away from Ryujin. He didn't bother hiding the discomfort on his face.

Then, Huening Kai grabbed his boyfriends free hand and pulled Soobin next to him; out of Ryujins hold.

"-and neither does Soobin"

"Wow, Soobins lost so much, he even lost his voice" Ryujin smirked.

"Ryu stop" Yeji lightly grabbed her friends elbow.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kai glared.

"It's nothing babe, leave it alone" Soobin tried to assure his boyfriend.

"Yeah, leave it alone, just like you do with everyone and everything-"

"Ryujin!" Yeji tried again.

"He'll leave you too. People don't have a place in a heart like his" Ryujin's voice quivered. Her face angry but her eyes threatened tears.

"I left because I was tired of living the life of a thug. I thought you'd get tired of it too" Soobin defended.

"Liar, you're just scared to be seen weak. You're scared that people are going to see the real you-" Ryujin was cut off.

"Me? Come on, you're the one who's scared to show the real you-" Soobin looked at the girls outfit up and down and let out a dry laugh "-I mean come on.. and idol? Really Ryujin? You used to talk shit about those people. You hated that they gave their lives away to please others, yet here you are, doing exactly what we used to talk shit on"

"I'm not doing this for them"

"And I really don't care. Now if you excuse me, my boyfriend and I have a movie to catch" Soobin grabbed Kais elbow and roughly led his boyfriend away, leaving behind an angry Ryujin and an embarrassed Yeji.

...

Contrary to Soobins words, he didn't lead the two to the movie theatre. Instead Soobin kept walking until they were far from the store.

"Soobin where are we going?" Kai asked while he was still being dragged by his elbow. Soobins pace was incredibly hard to keep up with and had the younger boy stumbling various times. 

"Soobin are you listening to-" Huening Kai tripped over his feet and fell on his knees. He let out a painful gasp, this caused Soobin to finally come to a stop. 

Soobin dropped down to help Kai.

"Are you okay? Oh my god you're bleeding!" Soobin bit his lip and the sight of Kais skinned knees.

"I'm okay.. are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"That girl back there-"

"That's not important right now! Get on my back, we're going to get bandaids"

...

"I put eyeshadow in Huening Kai today" Jimin suddenly brought up. He was playing with his freshly dyed dark hair while he was seated at the register next to Taehyun who was scrolling through social media prior.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, Soobin's probably going to get mad" Jimin chuckles.

"Why? It's just eyeshadow" Taehyun said. This caused Jimin to stop playing with his hair and dropped his hands.

"Have you seen Huening Kai with eyeshadow?" Jimin asked

"No" Taehyun admitted.

"Exactly."

"I think you like being an instigator a little to much"

"Shut up, you know you like drama too" 

"Yeah you're right atee hee"

Taehyun and Jimin share a quick laugh together. Suddenly Jimins watch starts beeping. 

"I'm not here" Jimin says while stopping his watch.

"Huh?" Taehyun asks in confusion and watches how Jimin starts sliding off of his chair.

"I'm not here." Jimin says once more once he's fully hidden behind the register counter.

The store entrance chimes open. 

"Hi welcome-" Taehyun chokes on his breath when he sees who just walked in.

"Hey Taehyun" Namjoon smiles widely.

"He...H...Hello" Taehyun bows respectively.

"It's been a while, huh?"

"It... has" there was an awkward pause until Namjoon cleated his throat and spoke again.

"Just wondering is Jimin is here" Taehyun bites his lip and fights the urge to look at Jimin and demand for an explanation in the spot while Jimin is biting his lip nervously 

'I'm not here'

"No...nope he's... not uh... Jimin is not here." Taehyun finally lies. Namjoon looks at Taehyun with a smile.

"Okay, just let him know-" his smile and warm eyes drop. His eyes cold and his face threatening "- I'll be back" his smile comes back.

"Yes... yes I will let him know" Namjoon turns and takes his leave. Taehyun holding in his breath the entire time, not letting go until the door chimed once again signaling Namjoon has left the building.

"I just lied to Kim Namjoon" Taehyun said in disbelief and fear.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it" Jimin informed while standing up from his hiding spot. The doors chimed open once again and Jimin immediately crouched down in his hiding spot.

"It's just Soobin and Huening Kai" Taehyun said to Jimin. Jimin popped back up; his eyes immediately landing in Huening Kais knees.

"Why is it that one of you is always getting hurt"

Soobin didn't say anything and sat Huening Kai on the counter and ran off to get bandages and medicine to clean the wounds, leaving his boyfriend alone with. Jimin and Taehyun.

"Wow, he does look really good with eye shadow" Taehyun commented.

"Told you- hey what happened to your knees" Jimin asked Kai.

"I fell"

"Yeah, that's real specific. Cmon I know there's more to the story considering that Soobin is both pissed and guilty right now" 

"How do you know that?" Kai asked.

"We're literally his best friends" Taehyun scoffed; offended.

"Who's Ryujin?" Kai asked.

"She used to hang out with Soobins old group. They were friends since middle school but after Jin left he gave up his thug ways and met you" Taehyun answered

"Is there anything else? It seemed like there was more history between them than just that." Taehyun shrugged.

"I told you all I know about Ryujin" Taehyun said.

"I don't know anything else about her either. If something else did happen then he hasn't even told us" Jimins words brought discomfort to Kais chest. He felt himself becoming jealous of Ryujin. 

She's known Soobin since middle school. Kai wished he could have been in Soobins life for that part as well.

He felt silly that this was affecting him so much, but he couldn't help getting insecure when it came to his boyfriend.

The entrance chimes and Jungkook immediately runs in  
"ARE YOU OKAY?- h..h..hey Jimin your hair looks really good like that" Jungkook shyly flirts.

"Thank you Kook, it's dark like my men" Jimin joked

"Wha-"

"Why are you here?" Huening Kai interupts

"MY BABY BROTHER, MY FAMILY,MY.... MY DARLING ANGEL ARE YOU OKAY?" 

"Ye...s, how did you know I was here?" Kai asked his brother.

"I texted him" Jimin admitted 

"How did you do that without us noticing?" Taehyun asks

"Don't worry about it"

"IM BACK OH FUCK" Soobin drops the bandages on the way towards his boyfriend. He tried picking it up and drops he medicine while doing so. Jungkook sigh and helps Soobin pick up the items.

"AH- oh...h..hey Jungkook- I MEAN HELLO" Soobin respectfully bows.

"Shut up and heal my brother" 

"RIGHT ON IT"


	37. Chapter 37

Soobin wishes he could ignore his problems until they went away. 

At first, he believed he could simply avoid Ryujin, after all the odds of seeing her in the city were slim, right?

wrong.

It seemed like everywhere Soobin went, Ryujin was there. If he went to go buy ramen, he would spot Ryujin and her friends in his path; making Soobin take the long route. Oh, and when he's with Kai? you bet he saw Ryujin.

Anywhere the two went, he would see Ryujin. It got to the point that Soobin had stopped going on dates with Huening Kai so that he could avoid her. 

It's been two weeks now, and Kai was bored of always staying in.

"Soobin, let's go watch a movie tonight" Huening Kai suggested. He was sitting next to Soobin on Soobin's bed..

"Ummm... we can watch a movie here" Soobin suggested. This caused Kai to frown.

"I don't want to stay home tonight, I want to go out with you!" Kai whined

"Let's just stay in..."

Kai bit his lip. He felt like he was doing something wrong. Was Soobin ashamed of being seen with Kai? after seeing how hot Yeji and Ryujin looked did Soobin finally realize he could do better.

All these negative thoughts raced through Kai's mind, he couldn't help but cry.

"What's wrong? why are you crying? are you hurt!?" Soobin sat up and faced his entire body towards Kai.

"You...you don't want to be with me anymore" Kai covered his face with his hands.

"YES I DO! I VERY MUCH WANT TO BE WITH YOU!" Soobin felt slightly offended.

"Then..Then why won't you go in public with me? are you embarrassed by me? is it because you saw Ryujin and-" Soobin groaned and threw his head back at the sound of that girl's name.

He had wanted all this to just go away so he could peacefully live his life with Kai, but it ended up hurting Kai; which was the only thing Soobin didn't want.

"I could never be embarrassed of you! you're like the greatest person ever!"

"Then what's going on! why did things change after I met Ryujin?"

"She's from my past" Soobin explained.

"What's so wrong about your past?"

"Nothing" Soobin answered dryly. Huening Kai let out a groan of frustration.

"That's not an answer"

"There's nothing to talk about"

"Clearly there is!" Kai stood up "You're so mysterious, I feel like I don't know anything about you"

"You know me"

"Clearly I don't! All these people from your past keep showing up and every time they do something changes inside you! what are you hiding? what are you so afraid of me finding out?" Huening Kai waited for an answer.

"It's not a big deal" Soobin spoke without thinking. He knew he messed up when he saw Kai's face morph in disbelief. 

"Fuck, let me rephrase that-" Soobin tried.

"I'm leaving," Kai said while grabbing his shoes.

"What? don't be like that, let me talk" Soobin stood up and followed Kai

"I gave you your chance to speak. Now I want to go home" Kai said while tying his laces.

"Stop being spoiled"

"Now I'm spoiled?" Kai let out a dry laugh. He started leaving the bedroom.

 

"Babe, look at me" Soobin tried to stop Kai by grabbing his hand, but he jerks away and speeds off to leave. 

Soobin is a changed man with a controlled temper now, but Huening Kai throws all that out the window. 

Kai opened the front door, but it was immediately slammed shut by Soobin. The elder of the two then easily threw Kai over his shoulders and started towards his room again.

"LET GO OF ME I WANT TO GO HOME! JUNGKOOOOOOK! YEONJUNNN! HELLLLP!" Huening Kai kicked and thrashed his body by Soobin was unphased. Kai struggled until Soobin threw him on his bed. The younger boy didn't even have a chance to get off, almost instantly Soobin got ontop of Kai and pinned the boys hands over his head to keep him still. The dark look in Soobins eyes was enough to make Kai freeze.

"I used to beat people, and deal drugs. I have a record, been in jail for theft and arson, even attempt of murder. I'm just trying to better my life and move on, I want to be a better person. The reason I'm avoiding Ryujin is that I don't want to ever go back to my past. I don't want to be reminded of everything I did, it's selfish, I know, especially when you're the one who suffers from it. I'm sorry Huening Kai. I'm not embarrassed by you, I'm embarrassed of the person I used to be." Soobin studied the look on Kai's face. It was calm and kind.

"I understand now," Huening Kai said. Soobin let out a deep breath and collapsed on top of his boyfriend; pulling their bodies close in a hug. 

"Don't ever pull away from my touch ever again"

"Why? did it make you sad?"

"No, it fucking pissed me off." Kai laughed softly

"I was being really difficult, I'm surprised to came after me"

"Of course I did, I can't just watch you walk away. You're mine after all"

...

"Ryujin" Ryujin looked up from her conversation. Her and a group of friends were seated at a table in the middle of the mall food court. She was surprised to see Huening Kai (and Yeonjun, who tagged along in case somebody tried to act funny with Kai)

"What?" she raised a brow.

"Leave Soobin alone. The past is the past and you need to get over with it. Whatever business or problems you had with him are gone along with the old Soobin." Ryujin had to give props. Huening Kai sure did have some balls confronting her like that. 

"And if I don't?" 

"It's non-negotiable. Leave my boyfriend alone you dumb bitch."

"What the fuck did you just call me?!" Ryujin stood up and tried to grab Huening Kai, but Yeonjun quickly shoved her back. 

"Glad we had this talk, have a beautiful day" Huening Kai blew a kiss at Ryujin and her friends and turned to take his leave; Yeonjun close behind. 

"Who the fuck does he think he is!" Ryujin gritted her teeth.

...

"She probably would have slapped you if I wasn't there," Yeonjun said to Kai

"I won't hit first but i'll hit last" Kai punched the air to show off his skills. Up ahead Yeonjun noticed Soobin waiting outside of a theatre.

"There's your boyfriend"

"We're finally going to watch a movie! do you want to come?" Huening Kai asked Yeonjun.

"Soobin would probably be very angry if I ruined date night. I've seen him angry and I don't want to be the person he's angry at. Just go on and enjoy yourself"

"Are you sure?"

"Go! your boyfriend is waiting" Huening Kai smiled and ran over to Soobin. He attacked Soobin with a hug. Soobin had a ball of energy attacking him and rubbing his stomach.

Yeonjun watched Soobin kiss Huening Kai on top of his head,

and Yeonjun felt nothing.

"There you are! why did you guys leave me?" Yeonjun turned around to face Beomgyu. The boy was holding shopping bags in both hands, he was struggling slightly.

"You were taking too long and Kai got impatient" Beomgyu rolled his eyes and huffed. Yeonjun laughed; thinking its cute. "Are you mad?" Yeonjun asks.

"No." Beomgyu turns around and starts walking off, Yeonjun jogs up to him and falls in step beside him.

"Haha, your face is all red"

"Shut up! be useful and hold these" Beomgyu shoved the bags in Yeonjuns arms and stormed off.

Yeonjun smiled in the direction Beomgyu ran off.

He felt butterflies in his belly.


	38. Chapter 38

"Jisung, are you stalking Huening Kai's account?!" Yeji tried to grab her friends phone when she saw a familiar face on the screen. Jisung shoved her back.

"No! I'm stalking Soobin's account... it's basically a fan page for Huening Kai, see" He did a quick scroll down on the account and basically every was Huening Kai or a picture of Soobins shoes.

"You better put that away" Ryujin quietly commented. The three were hanging out at their usual hang out spot; some back alley with concrete steps.

"You're both just jealous because he's actually prettier than you two"

"Or maybe we don't want to get him involved with the wrong people" Yeji reminded him.

"What do you care? don't you hate him because Soon loves him and not you?" Jisung doesn't mean to sound like a jerk. He's actually a really sweet guy, he just doesn't know how to shut up sometimes.

"Hate who?" A deep voice came through. Jisung didn't have time to hide his phone or else he would have. San snatched the phone from the boys hands to look at the picture.

San snatched the phone from the boys hands to look at the picture 

"Who is this?" San asked. Jisung stayed quiet, fearing the safety of the boy. He now knew what Ryujin and Yeji had meant. San then kick San onto the ground and kicked him again in the stomach.

"Huening Kai! his name is Huening Kai! he's dating Soobin now." Ryujin dropped to the ground to help Jisung. San looked back at the phone and then at Yeji.

"This is your replacement?" He asked her.

"Yes." Yeji answered bitterly. San let out a dry laugh. 

"Interesting" He threw Jisungs phone at the boy who was still on the ground and turned around.

"Where are you going?!" Yeji stood up, her heart was racing. 

San didn't reply.

 

...

Huening Kai was at the flower shop. Summer hadn't ended yet but Soobin had started classes again. It had been only a week since his boyfriend returned to classes and Huening Kai was bored. His haunts reverted back to their over protective ways and freaked out if he left the flower shop alone. The only reason they had backed off was because they knew Soobin was with Kai so he was safe. 

The boy was up front looking at the Sunflowers. Life was kind of boring, he wondered if he should get social media.. 

"Kai, I'm going to the back real quick. Don't leave." Jungkook told his baby brother as he made his way to the back while balancing a few boxed in his arms. 

"I have no where to go" Kai dramatically fake cried. Jungkook smiled at his brothers cuteness.

"So adorable"

"AM NOT!" Kai tried to make a manly face. Jungkook didn't want to embarrass his brother so he walked away.

Huening Kai stayed in his place and continued admiring the flower. The front entrance bell chimed but Huening Kai stayed minding his business. 

"Excuse me" He turned around and saw a man he's never seen before.

"Yes?" Huening thought maybe the guy needed help.

"Do you work here?" 

"Ah no... as you can see I'm not wearing a uniform" He gestured to his Tie dye T-shirt.

"But you are familiar with the shop right? doesn't your family work here"

"Um..."

"Your name is Huening Kai right?" The younger boy took a step back, he was getting bad signs from this person.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kim Namjoon" Kai felt like he's heard that name before, but he couldn't be sure. 

"oh..."

"Why are you not answering my questions." Namjoon had a scary look in his eyes that really scared Kai.

"um..."

"Do you know where Jimin is?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel comfortable talking to you.." Huening Kai tried walking away but Namjoon stopped him by grabbing his wrist tightly. So tight that it hurt.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that?!"

"Let go you CRAZY JERK!" The boy kicked Namjoon's leg. Namjoon winced but still kept his grip.

Jungkook came out again, this time with Yeonjun who was helping bring up packs of soil to the front . The two instantly saw Namjoon and the position Huening Kai was in. Jungkok ran after his baby brother and Yeonjun followed; dropping the packs of soil in the process.. 

"Don't fucking touch him!" Jungkook threw a punch at Namjoons face. This time Namjoon did let go of the younger boy. Yeonjun grabbed Kai and pulled his back from the two men. 

"Are you okay? did he hurt you?" Yeonjun asked Kai.

"I'm okay.." Kai held his aching wrist against his chest.

"Get out or I'm calling the cops" Jungkook tried not to lose his temper in front of his brother. Namjoon wasn't afraid of the cops, but he didn't see a reason for staying here. Jimin wasn't here.

...

"Are you okay?! I came as soon as I got the text!" Soobin rushed into Huening Kai's living room. Kai was sitting on the couch prior, his head down.

Soobin sat next to his boyfriend and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there"

"It's okay, I'm okay" Huening Kai tried to reassure Soobin.

Soobin's hand was gripping Kai's knee. They were both shaking. 

"I will protect you. I promise" but Huening Kai didn't want to be protected. He felt useless today. He tried to fight back but it was futile. He was weak, and that's how everybody else saw him. 

He didn't want to be protected, he wanted to be able to protect himself. 

...

"This has gone too far Jungkook! Kai was in danger" Jimin took a drag from his cigarette. The two were outside.

"He's okay, I got there in time" Jungkook said.

"And if you hadn't? this is because of me.. maybe... maybe I should just go with him" 

"No! thats not happening!" Jungkook almost yelled, making Jimin jump slightly. 

"He knew where you worked! he knew Kai's name! you're not safe, what if he finds out where you live"

"Do you want to leave me..?" Jungkook asked.

"Of course not"

"Then why are you so quick to choose defeat? you have to remember you're not alone anymore" Jungkook rested his forehead against Jimin's. 

He was right. 

Years ago, everybody he loved and cared about left him. Now, he has people who refuse to leave him. 

"Move in with me" Jimin said

"Huh?"

"You heard me. I live in a literal mansion. Come live with me. Namjoon has yet to find me there so I'll be more at ease knowing you're at least safe there, with me." Jungkook smiled.

"I appreciate the offer Jimin, but I also have Kai, Soobin and Beomgyu"

"Bring them too" 

"...are you sure?" 

"Yes. I'll even bring Taehyun and Soobin too" Jungkook didn't like the idea of Kai and Soobin sleeping under the same roof, but at least he knew his brother would be safe. 

"Okay, lets do it."


	39. Chapter 39

"Soobin, we should be roommates!" Huening Kai was so happy, he threw open his arms to hug his boyfriend but Jungkook suddenly popped up between the two.

"I won't allow it" Jungkook said just as Soobin and Kai crashed into each one of his shoulders..

"Why?" Kai asked his brother while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because I'm not stupid! Soobin, what do you think you would do if you and Kai were to sleep in the same room?"

"Sleep?" Soobin answered.

"Oh my god, this is so embarrassing" Huening Kai covered his face.

"Besides-" Jungkook tried to lighten the mood because he didn't feel like dealing with his brother's pettiness "-this place is so big, all of us can have our own room!" Jungkook cheered.

"So which room should I put this luggage bag of yours in?" Jimin asked as he entered the front door with luggage, Beomgyu, Taehyun, and Soobin following after. 

"Oh, Jimin! let me help you with that" Jungkook rushed over to Jimin and took the medium-sized bag from his hands. He and Jimin walked off to drop off Jungkooks bag in his room... that they were sharing. 

"Soobin, I thought Jimin lived with you and Taehyun at your old apartment?" Huening Kai asked Soobin. 

"No, I think he only comes back here to change or uh...hide." Soobin had almost forgotten the reason they ended up here in the first place. Soobin hated that Huening Kai and the others got involved in the mess he calls his life. They were just a normal family living their lives, and now they had to leave their own house because of their safety. 

When he heard that Namjoon went to the flower shop and almost attacked Kai- his blood went cold. He knew that he, Jimin, and Taehyun could handle ourselves, but he knew Kai couldn't; even with the training he took for self-defense.

"Well, I hope us being here means he'll spend more time here. This house is too beautiful to not be lived in" Kai said.

 

"HYUKA LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" Yeonjun called out. He and Beomgyu were standing a few feet away by the boxes that were being moved in, and in Yeonjuns hands, he had a bunny plushie.

"TOBIN!" Kai ran over to save Tobin. 

Soobin had been to Jimins house a bunch of times for parties and to visit Jimin because there were times he stayed hiding so long that I got worried. All the times he remembers being here it felt.. empty, like it was just a place to be, which is different from a place you live, but now it feels like a home.

He has a feeling it has to do with a certain family, no actually he pretty certain.

He watched Yeonjun and Beomgyu pass the plushie back and forth to keep Kai from getting a hold of it. Kai played along a few times before he got angry and kicked Yeonjun in the leg so he could get his bunny back.

...

"My poor hyung" Huening Kai internally sobbed. He eyed the medicine in front of him. He was looking at them carefully, he wanted to choose the one that will best heal Jungkook. The events of the past week probably stressed Jungkook out, because now he was at home with a fever. Huening Kai rode his bike all the way to the nearest pharmacy to get his brother medicine. 

...

San limped into the convenience store, he held his bleeding arms and pushed open the door with his least injured shoulder; aka the one that wasn't bleeding. 

He was just in a fight, he won, but still got hurt. 

He's been in worse states, he could handle a hurt ankle and a few bruises. San wasn't in the best of moods because the bastard who he had fought pulled a knife out and managed to get blood out of San. He probably would have left the guy with teeth if he hadn't played dirty and pulled out a weapon. 

He went to the section they kept the band-aids, which was right next to the medicine. He stood there and grabbed a box of bandaids. He stayed standing a bit longer as he thought about what else to get. He was still trying to cool off from his anger so it was a bit hard to think. 

"You're going to need more than those tiny bandaids," the person next to him said. He looked at the person and to his surprise, it was Huening Kai.

'Well, this should be interesting' San thought to himself 

"Oh yeah? what do you know?"

...

 

"You uh... didn't need to take off your shirt" Kai looked away with a red face, trying to respect San's privacy.

"You ever worn a bloody shirt? do you understand how gross it feels? most of the blood on it wasn't even mine" San said coldly with a hint of bitter.

"I'd hate to get on your bad side" Kai chuckled. He sat in the chair placed seated San. The two came in front of the convenience store where they have a seating area. Huening Kai graciously suggested he showed San how to properly care for his wounds.

"Okay, first you have to disinfect the area with rubbing alcohol-"

"AH, THAT STINGS! aren't you supposed to be making it feel better?" San hissed at Kai.

"-It's okay, it will only hurt for a second. Trust me, I do this often!" Kai smiled at San. The gang leader had to look away from the smile.

'Yeah, I bet you bandage that idiot Soobin all the time' He thought bitterly.

Huening Kai was still talking; explaining what he was doing. San truthfully didn't even try to pay attention, instead, he looked at Kai. Like, actually looked at him.

'wow, he really is pretty' San thought. 

Kai got a bit closer as he started wrapped bandages and laying down gauze pads. He was so close that San could smell him.

'Oh my god, he smells like flowers' He couldn't help thinking these weird things. 

"All done!" Kai pulled back and smiled proudly. San looked down at his bandages. They looked neat and felt comfortable. He didn't even care that the bandages were held together by a flower pin. Kai also wrapped his ankle and even his hands.

"Remember everything I told you okay?"

"I honestly forgot," San said bluntly. Kai's eyes widened but then he broke out into a short laugh. This made San blush. 

"You're funny... eh sorry, I don't know your name.." Kai awkwardly scratched the back of his head. He just bandaged this guy up but didn't even bother to ask his name.

"San," He told his name.

"Ah, nice to meet you! I'm Huening Kai" The boy suddenly let out a gasp, he remembered he has medicine that needs to be given to Jungkook. "I gotta go! it was nice-" Kai was in the middle of running towards his bike when San stopped him by grabbed the hem of his shirt softly. He looked at San with a quizzical look.

"Give me your number so that I can repay you for this" Kai didn't mind not getting anything in return, he tried to tell San this but the elder of the two insisted. Kai gave in and gave the stranger his number, plus he didn't mind making new friends. 

"Okay bye, San!" Kai waved off with a smile and got on his bike a raced back home to Jungkook.

San stayed seated for a while more.

He doesn't quite know what he's feeling.

oh no

He thinks that he's in love.


	40. Chapter 40

"Can you believe such a universe brought us together." Kai looked up at Soobin, batting his thick eyelashes as a blush covered his cheeks.

"The universe was made for uh.. us" 

"Did you know that the sun and moon had lesbian sex and gave birth to earth" Huening Kai broke out of character.

"Where did you read that?" Soobin asked.

"Soobin, Kai! stop going off script!" Taehyun stopped the camera from recording.

"Dang, it was going good too" Joshua sighed and turned off the bright lights around them.

"I'm sorry Taehyun, but the script is a little bit too gay... even for SooKai," Kai said to Taehyun.

"Yeah, ask Beomgyu and Yeonjun to act instead, those two are pretty gay"

"But they're panic gays so approach them gently" Kai informed Taehyun seriously.

For one of Taehyuns classes, he has to make a ten-minute short film but make it seem longer than 10 minutes. Taehyun and Joshua were partnered up, they decided to make a horrible romance and asked the two loverboys for help, but they can't stay in character for longer than five minutes.

"Oh I have to go to class" Soobin grabbed kai's hand and started leading them both out. 

"Wait, we need to finish this!" Taehyun protested.

"What? I can't hear you, the signal is really bad, let me step outside and see if that fixes anything" Soobin had his hand on Kais lower back and was gently guiding his boyfriend out the door and then firmly shut the door behind them.

Taehyun was so angry, all he could do is glare at the door while gripping his camera.

"The script is pretty gay," Joshua said while re-reading the script.

"Shut up Joshua." Taehyun spat.

...

"What are you going to do today?"

"I get to decide between going to the flower shop with my hyungs and being ignored all day, or going home and waiting for you" Huening Kai answered Soobin. They both rode their bikes up to Soobins school and were now pulling the bikes next to them while they walked closer to the entrance.

"When school starts I'm sure you'll make friends"

"I doubt it, my family scares them all off"

"Your family is awesome, people are just boring, or weird." 

"You're awesome," Kai said before pecking Soobin's cheek. A blush covered Soobin's face and he didn't even try to hide his heart eyes or smile. 

"If you're gonna kiss me, at least aim right" Soobin puckered his lips.

"NO PDA!" a teacher yells

"Fucking hell, they act like we're stupid high schoolers" Soobin glared at the woman. 

"You should get to class, i'll wait for you here when you get off"

"Okay" 

Soobin attacked Kai with kisses before he left, in front of the teacher who scolded them, too. 

...

'I'm not in love, I met him once! I was just touched that he was nice and helped me out. The only reason I invited him here was that I wanted to repay my debt' San told himself over and over again, but now Huening Kai was sitting in front of him and his heart wouldn't stop racing. 

Kai was biking to the Flower shop when San messaged him asking to buy him lunch in exchange for his debt. Kai didn't really care about the 'debt' he just thought it would be fun to hang out with San. 

"I love the bread here," Kai said while tearing a piece off and shoving it into his mouth. 

"I don't like sweet stuff," San said.

"Really? then what do you like?"

"Spicy things"

"Oh, I like spicy food too, but I thing sweets are...well... sweeter" Kai chuckled.

"I'll buy you a bag of sweets in return for my debt," San said.

"You don't have to do that, your company is more than enough, plus I just bandaged you up a little, it's not like I saved your life" Kai smiled assuringly. 

"Okay.." San looked down when Kai smiled.

"Ah, but I think I will buy a few myself, I'm sure Soobin and the others would enjoy it" 

"Soobin?" San didn't forget about him, he was just surprised to hear his name so suddenly.

"He's my boyfriend! look, he's cute right?" Kai unlocked his phone to show San the home-screen which was a picture of him and Soobin at the movies one night. 

 

 

San forced himself to smile. He felt something sour in his stomach, he's never felt it before. 

'Probably because it's been almost a year since I last seen the bastards face' San thought to himself.

...

"I had fun! we should meet up again, maybe next time go to an arcade" Kai said, he so eagarly wanting a friend. 

"Maybe.." San used to go to arcades, but he never actually played fair, he instead bullied kids and took their tokens/money.

'Don't say maybe! tell him that he's never going to see you again and continue with his life' San yelled at himself in his head. He didn't know why it was so hard to tell Kai that they couldn't be friends. 

'Maybe it has to do with the fact that you don't want to be just friends with him- WHAT AM I THINKING? he has a boyfriend!' 

"WATCH OUT!" Kai pulled San out of the street, a bus passing by quickly, it would have definitely hit San if Huening Kai didn't act fast and pulled San out of the way. 

"That was close, are you okay?" Kai asked San. the boy was surprised when San suddenly dropped to his knees and bowed in front of Kai. Huening Kai turned red from surprise and a little embarrassment because people were watching now.

" I will never be able to repay this debt, my BODY AND LIFE is yours"

"Hey don't say it like that! get up!" Huening Kai ushered him.

...

Soobin finally finished his classes today, and he was exhausted. As expected Kai was waiting under the street lamp like usual, but this time he looked more energetic than usual; there was a person with him. The guy was taller and had his hood up. The sun had already set so it was even harder to see a face unles he got closer.

"Hi" Soobin greeted his boyfriend while eyeing the person weirdly.

"I made a friend! Meet San" San took his hood off and made eye contact with Soobin.


	41. Chapter 41

Soobin's first instinct was to punch San in his face, but he couldn't. He's already lashed out in front of Kai on multiple occasions. If Soobin threw the first punch then all it would prove is that he's unable to control his emotions.

Neither San or Soobin moved. They stood facing each other with expressionless faces. This confused Kai and he was about to ask about the obvious tension but he was cut off by an incoming phone call from Jungkook. 

"I'll be back in a second" Huening Kai moved away from the street light and went a distance close enough where he could still see San and his boyfriend, but far enough to have privacy to talk on the phone.

Kai had told Soobin about the situation of helping a person named San with his injuries. Soobin didn't even consider the possibility of this San being the one who was aided. 

"What are you trying to do" Soobin demanded.

"We haven't spoken in a year and thats the bullshit you come at me with" San sighed and dug his hands in his front jean pockets. 

"I'm not interested in small talk, I want to know what you're doing with my boyfriend" San was annoyed by the last two words spoken, but he would never let it show. He glanced at Huening Kai's direction. The younger boy was talking on the phone, unaware of anything around him. 

"We were hanging out. Isn't that what friends do?" 

"Bullshit, you don't have friends, you have pawns you use for whatever game you decide to play."

"People can change, I'm sure you're aware of it" San eyed Soobins piercings. Once black now replaced with newer ones with brighter colors.

"Stay away from him."

"Funny, weren't you the one who told him he should make more friends?"

"How do you know I said that?" San smirked.

"I'm his friend, he told me." San sneered at Soobin after he saw Huening kai walking back over to them

"I'm sorry San but Soobin and I need to leave. My older brother doesn't want me being out during dark." Ever since the incident involving Namjoon happened, Jungkook had been more paranoid. Even with Soobin with him.

"Okay, I'll see you later" San nodded his head in Kai's direction. Soobin locked hands with Kai and looked San in the eyes.

"Bye," He said coldly and lead the way off. 

"You act so cold when you first meet someone but in reality, you're the softest person ever" Huening Kai teased playfully while resting his head on Soobins shoulder as they continued their walk home together.

...

"This is a little... cringy" Beomgyu admitted while flipping the script.

"It's supposed to be cringy, just please help me out!" Taehyun made a puppy face at Beomgyu and Yeonjun. 

"Cmon, it's just acting right?" Yeonjun tried to ease Beomgyu's nerves with a smile.

Taehyun and Joshua settled on asking Beomgyu and Yeonjun help to finish their assignment. 

"Yeah, okay.." Beomgyu looked away and tried to calm the butterflies in his stomach. He went over the script once more. It was simple enough.

"Can you believe such a universe brought us together?" Beomgyu said a bit awkwardly. It caught him totally off guard when Yeonjun suddenly pulled Beomgyu in close by his waist. Their chests touching.

"The universe was made for us," Yeonjun said in a low voice which was supposed to sound cringy but actually came out sounding attractive. The sound made Beomgyu turn a bright red. He shoved Yeonjun off of him and took a few steps back, which wasn't in the script but Taehyun decided it worked so he didn't stop filming. 

"D-Don't say stuff like that... its... it's dangerous" Beomgyu stuttered his lines, but thankfully it worked. 

"Look at me" Yeonjun walked closer to Beomgyu, and Bwomgyu reacted by backing away from him until his back hit the wall. Yeonjun put his hands on either side of Beomgyu; caging him. Beomgyu still looked at his feet. He was scared to look up. It felt like his heart was hitting his chest. 

"Look at me," Yeonjun said and for whatever reason, Beomgyu looked up. Yeonjuns face right in front of his. They stared into each other's eyes for a while. Almost as if their lips were magnets; they started leaning closer to each other. 

'It's just acting right?' Yeonjuns words came into memory. It made his stomach churn and before he knew what he was doing he shoved Yeonjun away from him and he ran away from the scene, leaving everybody shocked and confused. 

Yeonjun looked at Taehyun and Joshua awkwardly before he awkwardly left and ran after Beomgyu.

"Our actors walked out again! ugh, we may as well act it out ourselves" Joshua said bitterly. Immediately after the two partners looked at each other; a light bulb appearing over both of their heads. 

...

'I'm totally a creepy stalker' Soobin thought shamefully. He sighed and dropped his head before looking behind the corner from his hiding spot. He got out of class early today and he knew that Kai was hanging out with San so he came to spy on them. Soobin knows it creepy, and he knows he's invading Kai's privacy, but he feels suspicious... and jealous. 

Currently, San and Kai were waiting in line to buy drinks. Soobin had been following them for only a half-hour and nothing has happened. So far actually, San had been... really nice to Kai.

It's pissing Soobin off.

'i know people can change, but I highly doubt San had a change of heart for no reason' Soobin thought to himself.

He knew exactly how San is. He's selfish and violent, and irrational. He uses people, and any kindness he shows you came with an ulterior motive. Soobin is sure of it; San has a reason for being nice to Kai, and Soobin is going to get to the bottom of it. 

"What are you doing?" Yeji suddenly appeared in front of Soobin making him jump from getting scared. 

"T-Taking a walk, what about you?" Soobin tried playing it cool. Before Yeji could say anything there was a loud crash nearby. A group of boy kicked over a trash can and set it on fire and then threw it into the water fountain. Soobin recognized Jisung and knew that it was his old gang that Yeji was with.

"Why do you hang out with them? they're so different from you" Soobin asked.

"They're not so bad" Yeji got noticeably uncomfortable. Soobin knew this because she was rubbing her arm; she only does that when she's feeling nervous.

"They're thugs"

"So were you, but you changed. Maybe they can too" Soobin knew that was bullshit. 

"You won't be alone if you leave them"

"Even if I did want to stop hanging out with them, you know it's not easy just leaving when you're..."

"Pretty?"

"No!.. y-you think I'm pretty?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

"I'm still in love with you" Yeji finally said it. It felt like a massive weight had been taken off her shoulders. Soobin was shocked to say the least.

"Yeji, I-"

"I know! I know you only dated me because you were trying to not love Jin anymore, and I know everything that happened between us was fake love, but it was beautiful, and I'm still in love with you Choi Soobin! it feels like I'm suffocating because I can never have you!" Yeji held back her tears. She's already cried enough over this boy, she refuses to cry again. 

"I'm sorry for everything I put you through. It wasn't right, and I regret hurting you, but like you said Yeji; it was all fake. You're friendly and thoughtful, and really pretty but... but I need more." Soobin trailed off trying to find the right words.

Yeji took a deep shaky breath "You need Huening Kai."

"Is it that obvious?" Yeji laughed.

"Very much obvious. You two were basically made for each other.."

"I'm sorry.." Yeji punched Soobin in the chest. He flinched and rubbed the spot that was aching. Yeji was actually stronger than she looked.

"Choi Soobin never apologize for loving somebody!" Yeji scolded. Soobin smiled slightly.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Now go"

"Go where?" Soobin played dumb, this made Yeji laugh slightly.

"Just go!" Yeji rushed Soobin off. Soobin tried to make it look like he didn't want to leave but it was obvious he was itching to leave and be with the one he loves.

It hurt Yeji to watch Soobin walk away, but she could live with it. She has no choice.

...

Something was wrong.

Huening Kai was ignoring Soobin, and it was obvious. He didn't speak to Soobin when he got home, or during dinner, or when everyone gathered in the living room to watch a movie. Anytime Soobin tried talking to Huening Kai; he would start a conversation with Jungkook or somebody else near by. It was pissing Soobin off.

 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Huening Kai gasped when Soobin tackled him onto the bed. He pinned Kai's arms over his own head and straddled him to keep him from being able to move.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Soobin asked calmly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Huening Kai said through gritted teeth. 

"Kai.." Soobin said.

"Shouldn't it be you who should be coming clean?" Kai snapped.

"Huh?" Soobin knit his brows together in confusion. Huening Kai used this split second to his advantage and maneuvered out of Soobins grasped. 

"Forget it" Huening Kai ran for the door but Soobin pulled him back. Kai's back hit Soobins chest and the eldest of the two wrapped his arms around Kai to keep him from moving. Kai struggled a bit at first but froze when Soobin buried his head in Kai's neck.

"Yell at me."

"Huh?"

"Yell at me, call me horrible names, list off everything I did wrong in ABC order, do anything, say anything I don't care what you say as long as you're talking to me"

"I saw you with Yeji at the mall" Soobin's eyes widened but then a smile spread across his face when he realized the situation. Soobin couldn't help but laugh. 

"You're seriously laughing?! let go of me!" Kai tried to get free but Soobin only tightened his hold.

"Were you jealous?" Soobin teased.

"You jerk! you were supposed to be in class but then I see you with a girl! you know how pissed I am!"

"Kai-"

"You know what? I don't care if I look like a psycho. What did you talk to her about huh? I will fight her and you! don't test me!"

"I was at the mall because I was stalking you"

"I- w..what?" Kai stuttered.

"I got out of class early and knew you were with San so I went to spy on you" Soobin admitted; his head buried in the crook of Kai's neck. 

"Why would you spy on me?"

"Because i'm a jealous prick and i'm suspicious that everybody wants you" Kai rolled his eyes, a smile ghosting his lips. 

"San and I are just friends. I understand you're suspicious of other boys but have a little faith in me. You have nothing to be jealous of." 

"I'm sorry for invading your privacy" Soobin apologized.

"..So why were you with Yeji then."

"She found me stalking you, and then we talked"

"Talked about what?"

"About you"

"About me?"

"Well, us."

"What did she say?"

"That she was still in love with me-"

"I KNEW IT! LET ME GO RIGHT NOW! I'M GOING TO FIGHT HER AND THEN I'M FIGHTING YOU"

"Why are you gonna fight me?!"

"I DON'T KNOW BUT YOU PROBABLY DESERVE A PUNCH OR TWO!"

"Babe, she also said that we belong together" 

"...Do you think so too?"

"Of course, after all, the universe was made for us"

"OH MY GOD, I can't believe you said that! let go of me right now!" Kai gagged at the cringe phrase.

"I'll you go on one condition"

"One condition?"

"Yes. Just one."

"What's the condition?"

"I'll let you go after you give me one million kisses"

"One million?!"

"Yes, and you can't leave until I get every. single. one."

"You can't be serious!"

"You better pucker up and get to smooching" Soobin puckered his lips and made kissy noises; he was waiting for his one million kisses.


	42. Chapter 42

"Beomgyu is everything okay between you and Yeonjun hyung?" Kai asked during lunch one day. The school was back in session and they were lucky enough to have lunch together.

"Yes! why would anything be wrong?" Beomgyu answered as he nervously picked at his ramen with his bear-themed chopsticks. 

"Well, you seem to be avoiding him"

"pshhhh! no! I would never!" Beomgyu waved his hand trying to dismiss the situation while laughing. Kai didn't seem convinced. His eyes unimpressed and his mouth in a straight line. His stare made Beomgyu sweat.

"Why did you run out of the kitchen this morning when he walked in then?"

"I didn't want to be late to school"

"What about game board night? you usually team up with him but this time you teamed up with me" Kai recalled the night. Beomgyu had basically forced Kai to team up with him causing Soobin and Yeonjun to have to be on a team. Neither of the two was happy about it. 

"I just wanted to help you win for once since you suck" Kai didn't like that his friends were fighting. He knew his friends well and neither would make the first move to make up so (as usual) it was up to Huening Kai to solve the situation...

but he's going to need some help...

...

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I gathered you here today" Kai stared at the three boys in front of him; Soobin, Taehyun, and San. 

"I heard there would be cheez-itz" Taehyun spoke up.

"I asked Jungkook Hyung to pick some up from the store when he returns" 

Kai had brought all his friends together (besides Yeonjun and Beomgyu of course) to resolve the situation together. The three boys were seated on the couch in one of the living rooms of the mansion. Next to Kai was a whiteboard covered in white cloth.

"-SO as you may know, Beomgyu and Yeonjun got in a fight. We are here to fix it... gentlemen, I present you-" Kai takes off the cloth dramatically "- OPERATION BEOMJUN" He says proudly. Soobin and San were the only ones who clapped while Taehyun stared at the whiteboard with a confused look. It was blank.

"What's the plan?" San asked Kai.

"Ahh... actually that's why I brought you three here."

so that's how Operation Beomjun began. It proved harder than expected. Beomgyu avoid Yeonjun like he had the plague. 

The first plan: Movie night

Kai set up a moving night in the living room. Throughout the movie Team, SSTK (Soobin, San, Taehyun, Kai) would subtly leave the room subtly, making excused that they had to go home, they were tired, or needed to use the restroom. 

The four peaked into the living room to check their process. Beomgyu was sitting on the opposite end of the couch away from Yeonjun. The two stared at the screen but it was obvious neither was paying attention to the movie. Eventually, Beomgyu got up and left.

The second plan: Cat and Dog 

San and Soobin gathered cats and dogs from the area and put them in Beomgyu and Yeonjuns room. The idea was that the two boys had to work together to get the animals out of the room and eventually makeup, but Yeonjun didn't seem to mind the animals and actually played with them. Beomgyu didn't enter the room once. 

The third plan: Walk home

Kai told Yeonjun to pick him up after school. They agreed to meet at the school gates. The trick? Kai told beomgyu to meet him by the gates after school so that they could walk home together. Kai wasn't going to show up and hopefully, the two would walk home together. The second Beomgyu saw Yeonjun he turned around and took a long way home.

...

The fourth plan was still being planned, but from what San told Tae; it involved firecrackers and fireflies. Taehyun drew the line here and decided to take matters in his own hands. 

"Beomgyu" Taehyun approached the blonde one day while he was at work.

"Hey Taehyun!" Beomgyu smiled at him. He looked around and saw that Yeonjun was in the break room. He wasted no time and grabbed Beomgyu by the wrist and literally threw him into the break room.

Beomgyu made immediate eye contact with Yeonjun who was sitting on the sofa and playing a phone game. The youngest of the two turned around and attempted to leave the room but he found the door locked from the outside. Beomgyu tried turning the doorknob a few more times but failed to no avail. The before mentioned sighed and tried to keep his anger in. 

He knew that Kai and friends were trying to get him and Yeonjun to talk, and it was irritating, to say the least. They weren't as sneaky as they thought they were. Their obviousness actually made it easier for Beomgyu to avoid the tricks and plans, but he wasn't expecting for Taehyun to literally just throw him in a locked room with Yeonjun. 

"Is it locked?" Yeonjun asked. Beomgyu continued facing the door, not having the courage to look at Yeonjun.

"Yep, it is" he clarified. The sounds of Yeonjun getting off of the leather couch filled Beomgyu's ears.

"Did you get shorter?" Yeonjun asked.

"I'm not that short!" Beomgyu turned around to scold the elder, but his heart caught in his throat when he saw how close Yeonjun was to him. 

"I think you have gotten shorter" Yeonjun continued to tease.

"S-Shut up, we should focus on getting out of here"

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Truthfully, Yeonjun had made efforts to speak to Beomgyu but they obviously were ignored. 

"I'm not"

"You've been acting like this ever since we did that scene for Taehyun's project" Yeonjun said as he got closer to Beomgyu. They were so close to each other that Beomgyu could feel the warmth radiating off of Yeonjun.

"S-So what..." His heart was erratically beating in his chest, he could feel his heart beat in his ears.

"You hated it that much?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"You were hesitant to do the scene but I kind of forced you to do it. I didn't consider that it would make you uncomfortable. I'm sorry Beomgyu, I promise I won't ever make you feel uncomfortable again. I'll move into my own place as soon as I can, and I'll quit this job and find another one and you will only have to see me twice a year for holidays at most." The words were intended to make Beomgyu feel better, that had been Yeonjun's intent, but if anything it made things worse. Beomgyu thought about a life without yeonjun. He knew he hadn't been speaking to the elder for a few days but they would still eat at the same table, and sleep in the same room. 

He imagined having his own room and having an empty spot at the table. He imagined not hearing Yeonjun playing Overwatch in the living room and screaming with each victory. He imagined it all, and it made him feel so lonley.. so lonely that he began to cry. 

"WHA- Why are you crying?! what did I do now?!" 

"I want you to make me uncomfortable!" Beomgyu cried out as he wiped his tears. Each time he dried his cheeks, new tears would fall in place. 

"Huh? But.. you haven't spoken to me since the scene... I thought that it made you disgusted.. it was just acting Beomgyu, I'm sorry if-"

"I don't want it to be acting!" Beomgyu almost yelled. He threw his hands down beside his sides; clenched into fists. Tears were still rolling down his cheeks.

"I dont understand.."

"I want it to be real Yeonjun! I want you to hug me for real, and kiss me for real, and I want you to say things that will make my heart melt for real. I-I w-want you to walk me to and from school while I hold your hands and I want to go to amusement parks with you and take ugly pictures in the couples photo booth! but back there, you told me it was just acting, and I just.. my heart couldn't handle it! because I know the one you like is Huening Kai and not me- and it makes sense! Kai is handsome, kind, gentle, and selfless he tries so hard- he even was trying so hard to get us to talk again even though he had no idea what happened! of course, you would choose him! and I thought I was okay with it, but at some point, you smiled at me and I didn't want you to smile at anyone else, I like you Choi Yeonjun and it's for real!"

Yeonjun had his eyes closed during the confession; he was too afraid to look at Yeonjun. If he had his eyes open he would have been prepared for what happened next. 

Yeonjun kissed him hard. Beomgyu was stunned and froze as Yeonjun cupped Beomgyu's face softly with both hands and leaned down so that he was eye level right in front of beomgyu's face.

"You are not Huening Kai. You are both short and short-tempered and the words you say sometimes arent pretty, and you leave the toilet seat up, and sometimes you steal my food when you think i'm not looking, and you yell at me a lot, and you really suck at communicating-"

"Why are you-"

"-and that's why I like you Beomgyu. I like that you yell at me and walk away; I like chasing after you and teasing you more. I like that you cuss at people and don't care about the stares you get, I like that you're sneaky, and I like that you're fearless. No, you are not Huening Kai, and I'm glad that you're not because I like you and not Huening Kai. I like the boy who yells at me for staying up too late and playing video games but sits by my side and watches me play. I like the boy who didn't talk to me for a week but would still wake up and make a pot of coffee because he knows I can't function without it. I like you Beomgyu."

"For real?"

"For real" Beomgyu couldn't hold back anymore. He threw his arms around Yeonjuns neck and tackled him in a hug. They tumbled on the floor and landed beside each other with harsh thuds. Beomgyu would have a bruised elbow tomorrow and Yeonjun hurt his pinky, but they didn't seem to care as they hugged on the floor.

Taehyun stood on the other side with a smile on his face. He unlocked the door and continued about his day. 

...

"My plan was a total failure" Kai whined as he threw himself on Soobins bed.

"How were we supposed to know fireflies were flammable?" Soobin shook in the head.

"At this rate, they'll never talk again and then game nights will forever be awkward" 

"Baby, maybe it's better if we let them figure it out on their own"

"They're idiots! they can't do that!" Soobin had never met someone so selfess and kind as his boyfriend. His whole life he was surrounded by people to catch up in their own lives to care about others, but Huening Kai? his life revolves around the people he cares about. Soobin crawled on top of Kai and laid on top of him, burying his face in the crooks of Kai neck. It smelled like home.

"whaaa, Soobin you're heavy!"

"Five more minutes," Soobin said. Kai could already hear his boyfriend falling asleep. He couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his arms around Soobins wide back.

"Okay, five more minutes" Kai kissed Soobins ear. Together the two fell asleep.


	43. Chapter 43

"Are you buying bandaids?" Soobin asked the man. The stranger looked down at his hands, he held chips and a bottle of soda.

"Uhh..no" he answered

"You're going to fucking need some if you don't stop looking at him" the stranger prior had been staring at Huening Kai; who was pushing around a large cart. Yeonjun and Beomgyu were running around finding which liquor to put in the cart.

The stranger quickly ran off, fearing his safety. Soobin smiles to himself and approached the three teenagers.It was Huening Kais birthday today and Jungkook agreed to let the boys have the house for tomorrow night to celebrate his baby brothers birthday. Today though they are celebrating by having a cake and such. 

For Kai's birthday party, Soobin was buying the alcohol, Beomgyu and Yeonjun were making the party list and San and Taehyun were in charge of decorating.

...

"Wow, who knew dating older men could be so beneficial," Beomgyu said as he put a bottle of liquor in the cart.

"I can get you liquor too! Just not legally" Yeonjun said to his boyfriend.

Kai was surprised when the two announced their relationship. He hadn't even known Yeonjun liked boys. Apparently, he was the only one who didn't get the memo.

"I'm so happy you two are finally talking again!" Kai smiled at his friends

"Oh, we do more than just talk" Yeonjun smirked. Beomgyu blushed red and elbowed his boyfriend in the ribs. Yeonjun grunted and held onto his stomach.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Are you even sure your body mass can handle this much liquor?" Soobin asked out loud as he reached into the cart and pulled out a liquor bottle. He eyed it quizzically.

"You don't know what I can and can't handle" Yeonjun said smartly before putting another bottle inside the cart.

"Didn't you throw up after having a glass and a half of wine?" Huening Kai asked.

"That was in eighth grade! I'm older now and can handle more" Yeonjun defended himself.

"Oh, will you finally be able to finish two glasses of wine now?" Beomgyu teased.

"If you don't shut up I'm going to kiss you"

"Mhmmm surrreeee"

"THAT'S IT! GET YOUR LIPS OVER HERE!" Beomgyu ran away and Yeonjun chased after him, leaving SooKai standing next to each other. Huening Kai laughed softly and watched his friends run around. Soobin wraps and arm around his boyfriends shoulder and pulls him closer to him.

"What's wrong, shorty?" Soobin asked.

"I'm not short! and nothing is wrong.." Kai was right about one thing; he was no longer short. When the two met, Kai was barley reaching Soobin's chin, and now they were a few inches away from being the same height.

"I know you better than you think. What's bothering you?"

"Well... I'm just nervous about tomorrow"

"How come?"

"It's a party thrown in honor of my name; if it flops then so do I. I'll be renamed Huening Flop and they'll probably put it as my name in the yearbook!"

"So, you're scared it's going to suck?"

"I'm scared nobody will show up"

"People will show up, and it's going to be a party that everyone will remember."

"You think so?"

"I know so! now let's go back home. Your brother said the cake was ready"

...

"Taehyun lift the streamers a little bit higher! and Jungkook put more confetti on this side of the table- KIWI NO! THE CUPCAKES ARE OFF LIMITS!" Jimin grabbed his cat off the counter and sets the now grumpy cat on the ground. Kiwi hisses and walks away calmly.

"Where should I put the cake?" Junkook asks.

"Right in the middle of the table" Jimin points and then went back to fixing some lights.

"You okay Jimin? you look like you're going to have a mental break down" Taehyun asks.

"I just want everything to be perfect.." Jimin knew him and Huening Kai didn't get off on the right foot, but that was in the past. Now he's in a serious relationship with Huening's older brother. Jungkook and Kai had changed his life drastically in the most positive way possible, and now he wants to repay them in any way possible.

"Babe he's going to love it"

"You think so?"

"I know so"

*DING-DONG*

"I'll get that-" Jimin rushes out of the kitchen and speeds to the front door. He was so caught up in the mini birthday party that he was putting together that he completely forgot to check who was at the door.

It was Jin. He stood on the porch. In his hands was a gift. It was rectangular and flat.

"H-How did you... w-why are you here?" Jimin stutters.

"Huening Kai told me it was his birthday- I came to drop off his gift," Jin says innocently. His face red and his hands shaking. He hadn't expected Jimin to open the door- although a part of him hoped that he did. He wanted to speak to his best friend, even if Jimin still hated him.

"He's not here right now," Jimin says dryly. "How did you even find this place?"

"Ah.. Kai gave me the address"

"Of course he did."

"He didn't mean any harm by it!" Jin was quick to defend Kai.

"I know he didn't.. he never does"

"Can you just give this to him? please?" Jimin wanted to cuss at Jin to get lost, but this wasn't about him. It was about Kai.

"Fine. You can leave now" Jimin took the gift out of Jin's hands.

"Thank you!" Jin bowed politely and turned around to take his leave

"-JIn... can you not tell Namjoon where I am? I don't want my family to be put in any danger" Jin smiled at his former best friend.

"Of course. You didn't have to tell me twice"

...

"I still can't believe you did this!" Kai looked around the kitchen still in awe.

"It was nothing" Jimin smiled and rubbed the back of his neck shyly. They had just finished singing happy birthday and now everybody was enjoying the cake.

"Thank you so much Jimin! I'm so happy!" Kai smiled widely before taking a bite from his cake.

"You five can open presents in the living room while Jimin and I pick up here" Jungkook said to the teens. Soobin and Yeonjun grabbed the gifts and took them to the living room while Kai, beomgyu, and Taehyun followed behind; chatting and laughing.

Jimin grabbed a plastic bag and started picking up the trash. Jungkook helped too.

"He loved it! did you see his face? I haven't seen him so happy in such a long time" Jungkook himself couldn't stop smiling.

"I'm so happy he liked it"

"Thank you Jimin"

"It was nothing"

"But it really was. You went above and beyond."

"Well, what can I say? I guess I love the kid" Jimin chuckled.

"I know you do, and you loving my brother makes me love you even more"

"You- did you just- Love" Jimin struggled to put words together. Jungkook gasped when he realized what came out of his mouth.

"WOW IM SO SORRY, It's way too soon to say that, I'm sorry I just-" Jimin shuts him up by connecting their lips. The bag of trash that Jungkook had been holding prior drops to the floor; his hands moving to Jimin's hips, pulling him closer.

...

"Wow, I love it! Thank you Taehyun!" Huening Kai smiles at the shirt that Taehyun gave him. It had Bob Ross's face on it. Kai had a strange obsession with the artist.

"I knew you'd like it"

So far Kai had received a watch from Beomgyu, and Skateboard from Yeonjun, a brand new iPhone X from Jimin, a pair of pizza socks and backpack from Jungkook, and a shirt from Taehyun. He loved all the gifts; there were only two left.

"This one is from me and this is from Jin," Soobin said and set the gifts in front of Kai.

"Jin got me a gift?! I'll open it last then" Kai smiled and grabs Soobins gift. It was wrapped in a blue gift bag filled with yellow tissue paper. Kai reaches in and feels around until he feels a box. He pulls it out. It was a gold ring box.

"Are you proposing? cause I totally will marry you but I think Jungkook might try to kill you first and I can't marry you if you're dead and I don't want you dead-" Soobin kisses Kai on the lips to shut him up. Soobin pulls back and smiles.

"I'm not proposing yet" He assured his boyfriend. Kai smiles and opens the box.

"Soobin-" Kai felt tears forming in his eyes but he refused to cry.

"I'm not proposing, but I promise one day that I will" Soobin picks the ring and slides it on Kai's ring finger. The gold ring had Soobin's fingerprint, and the ring for Soobin had Kai's fingerprint.

"How did you even get my fingerprint?" Kai asked with a wide smile as he admired the ring on his slender finger

"How did you even get my fingerprint?" Kai asked with a wide smile as he admired the ring on his slender finger.

"I got it when you were sleeping"

"That's fucking creepy!" Yeonjun laughed out loud. Soobin and Kai had totally forgotten that there were other people in the room.

"Shut up, you take pictures of me sleeping and then hang them in your room!" Beomgyu defended Soobin.

"YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND! DEFEND ME NOT HIM!"

"It's okay Beomgyu, at least I'm not a lightweight" Soobin smirked.

"FUCK YOU!" Kai tuned out his friend and boyfriend and continued to his last gift. He impatiently tore open the wrapping paper.

It was a framed picture of a boy sitting on the sidewalk. The boy had big eyes and chubby cheeks. He had a frown on his face and didn't look too happy- but he had an adorable charm to his scowl. The boy wore shorts, revealing his knees that were covered in band-aids, and his right ankle that was bandaged. On the bottom of the picture was fancy writing.

Choi Soobin, age nine years old.

Kai couldn't believe how much of a beautiful day he had. He's never felt so much love before- it makes him want to give even more back.

The boy hugged the framed photo close to his chest, he felt like he could fly.


	44. Chapter 44

"Kai do you want the jello shots blue or yellow?" Beomgyu asked Kai. Beomgyu and Yeonjun were making jello shots along with jungle juice, mixed drinks, and god knows what else.

"Umm.. both?" Kai questioned if he could have that. Beomgyu and Yeonjun exchanged a look.

"Okay" Beomgyu says. Kai smiles at his friends and leaves to go find Soobin. He checked the main living room and didn't find his boyfriend, so he went to the back yard. Soobin was no where to be seen, but he did find San and Taehyun.

Taehyun was hanging neon lights around the fence and San was blowing balloons.

It was decided that Kai birthday party would be held in the backyard only. This would make it easier to clean up and manage.

"Hey San, do you need help?" Kai asked his friend as he walked up to him.

"No need" San said dryly.

"I'm still gonna help!" Kai takes a seat next to San on the ground and grabs a balloon and starts blowing them up and tying them.

"It's your birthday party, you shouldn't do anything" San says.

"But its so boring not doing anything! I feel useless" Kai whines.

"Do what you want then" San lets Kai do whatever he wishes.

Kai notices that San is more quiet than usual. The younger boy wonders why but didn't dwell on it too long because just then Soobin walks into the backyard.

...

"I don't know, don't you think it's too flashy?" Kai eyed his outfit in the mirror; chosen by Taehyun. Him and Jimin has similar taste in style. Expensive.

"I think you look really good" Yeonjun says 

"I think you look really good" Yeonjun says. Beomgyu gets a little salty over the comment but doesn't let it show. The couple were sitting next to each other on the couch, and after Yeonjun says his comment he wraps his arms around Beomgyu and attacks him in kisses for a moment.

"You're worrying again" Soobin says as he fixes Kais jacket.

"It's only natural" Kai defends himself.

"Well stop. Have more confidence in yourself" Soobin kisses Kai on his cheek. The younger boy turns to his friend San who was idly standing by watching in silence.

"What do you think San?" He asks his friend.

'I think Soobin doesn't deserve you' he thinks

"It looks good" San says and looks away. He stuffed his hands deep in his pockets.

"TONIGHT IS GOING TO BE A NIGHT TO REMEMBER! WOOO!" Beomgyu stands up and screams at the top of his lungs. His fists high in the air.

...

Kais worst fear ended up not happening. He couldn't believe how much people turned up to his birthday party.

The music was loud and everybody was jumping around having a good time. Huening Kai was thankful that his birthday party hadn't been filled with cliche drunk teens making out on every corner.

Also, all night people have been coming up to him to tell him happy birthday. At first he felt awkward because he didn't know most of the people here, but after a few hours-and drinks- he was enjoying the company.

"Happy birthday Kai!" Felix makes his way through the crowed. He's holding the hand of a boy: Changbin.

"Thank you Felix! Hi Changbin" Changbin was one of the few kids Kai knew. His family often ordered from the flower shop for whatever event they were planning.

"Hi Kai, and happy birthday" Changbin smiled.

"So are you two dating?" Kai doesn't beat around the bush.

"No, we're married" Felix smiles and pulls Changbin close by the waist.

"You'll give people the wrong idea if you keep saying things like that!" Changbin blushes.

"You make bad ideas feel good" Felix flirts. Kai took this as his cue to leave. His lips ghosted a smile, he was happy that Felix and Changbin found each other. He thinks it's cute.

...

"Kai, drink this!" Beomgyu squeezes another Jell-O shot into Kais mouth. Kai takes it like a champ- and does it again, and again... and again. Shot after shot with Beomgyu.

"Okay, that's enough" Soobin pulled Kai back by his shoulders slightly.

"Whaaa? We weren't done yet!" Beomgyu whines.

"Maybe you should slow down a little babe" Yeonjun touches Beomgyu elbow softly. Beomgyu grins and squeezes another in his mouth and this time he pulls Yeonjun down by the collar and connects their mouths.

"Let's try that!" Kai puts a Jell-O shot in his mouth and starts making out with his boyfriend. Party guests near by whistled at the couple.

"That was tasty" Soobin winks at Kai.

"You took the whole Jell-O shot !"

"It's okay" Soobin kisses Kai again.

"Yeah, you're right" Kai gives his boyfriend a drunk smile and pushes himself closer to Soobin.

"Are you enjoying your party baby?" Soobin asks.

"Yesss! So fun! But where's Taehyun?" Kai tilts his head to the side.

"Uh... I'm sure he's around" Soobin last seen Taehyun hand in hand with a boy going to his room..

"He did an awesome job decorating!!! I neeed to thank himmmm! And San too!!" Kai slurred his words.

"What about me?" Soobin stuck out his bottom lip and acted sad.

"Thank you for being the bestest boyfriend EVER!!"

"No that's you!"

"Nooo don't argue with me!!! Hold on I need to pee!" Soobin would have accompanied Kai to the restroom but he ran off before Soobin could.

...

San stumbles slightly down the hallway. He wasn't too drunk but he wasn't sober either. He had down another beer and was needing to pee.

He found the bathroom and pushed it open. He was surprised to find Huening Kai inside the bathroom. Kai was standing in front of the mirror sink.

"Fuck sorry" San goes to leave but Kai stops him.

"San! Can you help me puuut my choker back on?" Kai held out his choker. The elder hesitated; eyeing the younger boy skeptically. He shut the door behind him and made his way forward to Kai.

"Okay" he says.

"Thank youuuu!" Kai takes off his jacket which causes San to freak out slightly.

"W-What are you doing?"

"It's hot in here" Kai took off two layers of clothes, leaving only a plaid red sweater with sleeves longer than his arms. Kai turns around and waits. San takes a deep breath wraps the choker around Kais neck.

"Is that too tight?" San asked.

"Nooo, it feels perfect" Kai said. San gulps aNd begins buttoning the choker. He was so close he could smell Kais scent that mixed with coconut shampoo and alcohol. Kais scent got him more intoxicated than any alcohol could.

"Ah, thank you sooo much. I think I look the prettiest in chokers." Normally Kai wouldn't say these things if he was sober, but his drunk self was feeling himself.

"Yeah.." San locked his state on Kais face. His smooth pale skin and reddened cheeks, his droopy eyes and drunken smile- his cherry red lips. Kai notices this.

"Is something on my face?" Kai asks.

"No"

"Then why were you looking at me like that?" He tilts his head to the side.

"Because you're fucking perfect"

"I...oh..." Kai scratches the back of his head awkwardly.

"Why are you with him?"

"Soobin?"

"Yes" San starts moving closer to Kai

"B-because I like him." Kai moves back trying to distance himself.

"I like you too, does that mean I get to be with you?" Kais back hit the wall. He was squished between Sans body and the wall.

"It doesn't w-work that way" Kai tried pushing San off. This triggers something in San and he punches the wall next to Kai and forces his lips on Kais. The younger boy bites his lips drawing blood which startled the older boy and gives Kai enough of an advantage to push him back.

"Friends don't do that to each other!" Kai yells. His lips and mouth had blood from San.

San immediately regretted everything.

...

Soobin went to go look for Kai. He had been gone for a while and he was hoping that his boyfriend didn't fall into the toilet.

He couldn't stop thinking about the smile Kai had. It was a drunk smile- it was a different smile that Soobin had never seen before. He hasn't known it was possible for people to have different kinds of smiles.

He was on the hall of the restroom when Kai bursted our of the restroom. Kai wasn't even looking where he was running and thus ran into Soobin. Kai was already crying but when he saw Soobin he started crying even more.

"Are you okay? Why are you bleeding?" Soobin saw the blood on Kais mouth.

"I-it's not mine" Kai cried more. Then, San comes out of the restroom. His lips bleeding.

Soobin connected the dots and in seconds his fist collided with Sans face.

"Stop!" Kai screamed but neither of the boys listened to him. San fought back and elbowed Soobin on the side of his face.

...

"Yeonjun! Yeonjun!" Kai latched onto Yeonjuns arm. The elder looks down at his friend who looked a mess right now.

"What's wrong?" Yeonjun asks. Him and Beomgyu had been in the kitchen prior talking- it was mainly Beomgyu telling Yeonjun how hot he was.

Kai pulls Yeonjun, leaving Beomgyu in the kitchen and rushed him to where San and Soobin were.

The two were in the hall; still fighting and both equally fucked up with blood running down Soobins nose and Sans lip bleeding from now cuts inside his mouth- plus the additional wound that Kai bit into his lips. Yeonjun briefly wondered how shit hit the fan this quick.

"P-please junnie make them a-stop" Kai begged. His hands and body shaking.

"Why are they fighting?"

"S-San kissed me" Kai gave a brief summary. Yeonjun looked at the two boys and took a deep breath before stomping over to the two. He shoved the two apart causing each to his their backs against the walls.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two!?" Yeonjun yelled at the two.

"He fucking kissed my boyfriend!" Soobin pointes a finger at San.

"You don't fucking deserve him!" San yelled.

"Oh and you think you could make him happier?" Soobin laughed dryly.

"I know damn well I'd be able to!" Soobin lunges towards San again but Yeonjun pushed him back again.

"Kai deserves to have an amazing birthday party and both of you fucked it up!" Yeonjun yells. This caused San and Soobin to realize how childish they acted out. Their anger ruined Kais night. Soobin and San were ashamed, but it was Soobins who first turned to Kai-

Except Kai wasn't there.

...

Kai may have let his emotions get the best of him. He ran out of the house and hopped on his bike. He peddled for as long as he could until he could no more. Riding a bike proved difficult when the world was spinning and there was two of everything.

He toppled over on the sidewalk. He didn't even know where he was and it was dark. He didn't even bring his phone.

"Ughhh" Kai sat on the sidewalk. His head between his knees.

"Are you okay?" Kai looked up. At first his vision blurred momentarily which made the person in front of him hard to see, but when his vision cleared he saw perfectly clear who it was.

Kim Namjoon.

He had a cold smile on his face and was kneeled in front of the younger boy.

"I-I'm okay" Kai stutters.

"Okay- oh and apologies in advance, I'm not sure if you're afraid of the dark"

Then a bag went over Kais head turning everything black.


	45. Chapter 45

Huening Kai was gone, but Soobin knew that if he ran fast enough then he might be able to catch up to Kai. He didn't say a word to anyone and sprinted to find his boyfriend. He knew that Huening Kai still wasn't accustomed to the area and only knew one way to get to town so thats the route he took. 

Soobin didn't stop running until he found himself in the familiar part of town. The part that Soobin and Kai have to go through to get to school or anywhere else for that matter. The usually busy streets were empty and all the store were closed and dark. That's when he saw it. Two men forcing Huening Kai into the back of a car. 

"HEY!" Soobin ran towards them but the men quickly got into the car and sped off, leaving a trail of dirt behind them. Soobin continues chasing the car but it was useless by foot that was when something in the distance caught his attention. He jogged up to the object. It was Kai's bike. He did the most "sensible" thing and jumped on it and chased the car.

...

"You're going to really regret this when my hyungs and Soobin get here!" the man rolled his eyes and threw Huening Kai down on a chair. He grabbed the younger boys wrist and locked one side of a handcuff it. The other side of the handcuff had a chain wrapped around it. 

"Fucking careful with him dumbass. He's a kid." Namjoon hit the man on the back of the head with his fist. His named was Estephan "-now get out of here and wait for me to call you" Estephan nodded his head and took his leave while rubbing the back of his head to soothe the aching spot. 

"You're actually... kind of nice" Huening Kai hadn't meant to say it out loud, but it wasn't unusual for him to blurt out his thoughts. 

"Do me a favor and never think or say that again?" Namjoon said as he reached inside the shirt of his pocket to pull out his lighter. He grabbed the cigarette that was tucked between the back of his ear and side of the head.  The beforementioned lit the end and took a deep drag of the cigarette and blew out the smoke. 

Huening Kai was scared right now, but he sort of calmed down when Namjoon scolded Estephan. He didn't feel physically in danger right now, but he knew he still had to keep his guard up- after all, he was kidnapped. 

 _BANG! CRASH!_ "-get the fuck off me!" _SMASH!_

Estephan returned, but he wasn't alone. Estephan had Soobin with him. He had bruises on his face that were a mix of his fight with San, and Estephan. 

"Soobin!" Kai ran towards his boyfriend. He forgot about the chain which cut short just a foot from Soobin. 

"Are you okay?" Soobin tried to get closer to Kai but was held down by the shoulders from Estephan. 

"Oh, what do we have here" Namjoon laughs darkly as he moved to stand in the space that was between Kai and Soobin 

"He knocked out both guards outside before getting inside the house. We fought a bit but I managed to handcuff him" Estephan laughed and patted Soobin's head. 

"It was really stupid to come here Soobin-" Namjoon took another drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke right in Soobin's face "-but at least now I know Jimin will show up" 

"Why are you doing this? you were the one who left!" Soobin yelled, "He doesn't love you anymore, you lost him, just move on and let him be happy! for once let him be fucking happy!"

"Estephan chain Soobin up too."

... 

"You think they got too drunk?" Jungkook asked Jimin. They were in a hotel room getting ready for a last-second date before they headed back to the house. 

"I know Beomgyu did- he snapchatted me a video of him last night. He was dancing on Yeonjun in a way that would make sober Beomgyu faint."

"I still can't believe they're dating," Jungkook says while he sets Jimin's shoes in front of Jimin. 

"Why? cause they grew up together?" 

"No, I always thought Yeonjun would confess to Kai and they'd end up married or something" Jungkook answers honestly. 

"and then Soobin, Taehyun and I came along and ruined everything" Jimin joked. 

"No, you two made everything perfect." Jungkook grabs Jimins hand and kisses his palm. Jimin feels his heart speed- but he doesn't blush he wasn't a boy anymore, but Jungkook sometimes made him feel like he was a teenager experiencing his first love all over again. 

The sound of a video call caught both of their attention. Jimin grabbed the phone that was next to him on the bed and saw the request was from Soobin.

"Speaking of the devil" Jimin chuckled and answers the call. He and Jungkook expected to see Soobin and maybe Kai's face. The pair were greeted by a floor that was unfamiliar to Jungkook, but made Jimin freeze with fear. 

The camera went up and landed on Soobin who was chained against a wall, then the camera panned to Huening Kai who was sitting on a chair. 

"JIMIN DON'T COME! I'LL GET KAI AND I-" Soobin was cut off by a punch in the face- thrown by Estephan. Jimin gasped and covered his mouth. He was so shocked that he dropped his phone was unable to pick it up due to shaking uncontrollably. Jungkook quickly grabbed the phone. This time Namjoon was on camera. 

"Oh hey, Jungkook! tell Jimin that my plane to America leaves in the morning, and either he comes with me, or loverboy here will take his spot. Which one, you ask? I guess you'll have to find out!" then the call ends. 

Jungkook doesn't break his composure, he doesn't even cuss. He remains calm on the outside. Even though he wanted to scream, he stayed calm. Even if he couldn't even blink because it would trigger an emotional breakdown. The only things keeping Jungkook from murdering Namjoon with his own hands was the fact that he had to stay composed for Jimin- and because he didn't even know where to find Namjoon. 

Because Jungkook stayed calm, it also helped Jimin stay calm a little. Jimin was still a shaking messy but at least he was speaking and moving now. 

"Okay, I checked and it turns out Jin doesn't live too far from here!" Jimin said this like it was a good thing.

"Namjoon is with Jin?" Jungkook asked

"No"

"Then why are we going there?"

"We're not... you are."

"Jimin... if this is what I think it is-"

"Jungkook, I have to go with him, it obvious!"

"There's **no way in hell that I'm letting any of _my_ boys on that plane**! Not Kai, not Soobin, and _sure as hell_ , not you!"

"Look, I'll take you to Jin and he'll keep you all safe until there's no danger. I'll beg him to send some of his people to go and bring Kai and Soobin back and i'll figure out how to come back. It might take years but i'l figure it out. I always do" Jungkook didn't want Jin to keep his family safe. _He_ was supposed to keep his family safe, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

"You want me to wait for years for you to come back?"

"No, I want you to live your life. Please Jungkook, just let me do this, this way we know no one will get hurt."

"You think Namjoon will hurt Soobin or Kai?"

"Not physically. Namjoon doesn't hurt minors, and he loves Soobin- believe it or not, but fists and bullets aren't the only thing that can hurt someone.." Jungkook sighed. He didn't want it to come to this. He has to bring out the old him now.

"Okay. But you have to explain this to Jin."

...

Namjoon left Soobin and Kai together in the same room, they were chained now to the walls, the chains made it so they were able to walk around, but couldn't touch each other in any way. 

Soobin was feeling a lot of things right now. 

 **Anger** , why did Namjoon have to fuck everything up?

 **Guilt** , this wouldn't have happened if he didn't lose his temper, _again_.

 **Paranoia** , what would Namjoon do if Jimin decided to not come?

 **Fear** , _what if Jimin left with Namjoon_?

He had to find a way to get out before-

"Hey, Soobin?" Huening Kai spoke. He was sitting with his legs crossed on the ground as close to Soobin as the chain let him.

"Yeah?"

"Come sit" It was no surprise when Soobin did what Kai wanted. He sat down across from Kai as close as possible. Kai smiled at him. He seemed fine, breathing evenly and all, but Soobin saw his hands shaking.

"I'm scared too" Soobin admitted out loud.

"Really? thats a relief" Kai laughed softly for a second or two, but Soobin knew Kai better than that. He knew that Kai's mind was currently a jumbled mess- and the only person he was blaming was himself.

Soobin didn't want Kai thinking bad thoughts about himself.

"You know, I played hide in seek in this room once," Soobin says.

"..really?" Kai asks.

"Yeah, for a brief moment everyone lived here" Soobin looked around the room. Distant memories of hiding in the wardrobe play in his head along with hot summer days of laying in bed staring at the ceiling while he waited for something to happen.

"by everyone you mean.."

"Jimin, Namjoon, Hoseok, Taehyung, Yoongi, Jin, and me. I still remember Jimin tucking me in every night and telling me stories. They never all had ugly endings with beautiful thoughts."

"Wait, so this was your old room?"

"Yep," Kai looks at the room differently now. He imagined the little boy that was in the picture running around in this room, jumping on the bed or playing with his toys on the floor. 

"What happened with everyone?" Soobin sighed and threw his head back. He decided it was finally time to confront his past- and for the first time; speak about it.

"Honestly I'm not entirely sure. I was going up and in the dark for a lot of it since I was younger than them and they wanted to keep me out of it. All I know is that things were okay for a while- not perfect, but okay.  Turns out Jin had been in love with Namjoon long before but didn't do anything about it because Namjoon and Jimin were in a relationship- a fucking toxic relationship albeit, also there were also other shit that was going on; Jin had an abusive ex, Yoongi got stabbed by another gang and was in the hospital fighting for his life, there was still me that had to be raised and taken care of- because frankly, I was a little shit.

On top of that, there was also a gang to operate. Then suddenly Namjoon and Jin are fucking behind Jimins back, and Namjoon thinks he's in love with Jin- and well, I was still in love with Jin at the time so that brought out a dark situation with me too. Well, then Jin and Namjoon decided to run away from Jin's ex, and Yoongi, Hoseok and Taehyun went. Jimin found out hours before the plane left. Yoongi, Taehyun, and Hoseok begged us to come too, but how could we? Jimin just found out his boyfriend and best friend betrayed him and everyone was on their side. So everyone leaves, then Jin's ex disappears and now everybody is back.."

"Why do you think it happened?"

"I don't know honestly. Maybe there wasn't enough happiness- or there was too much love. All I know is they all grew up with punches in place of kisses, and there was nobody there to bandage their wounds, they had to do that themselves." Kai moved and laid on his back and looked up at the ceiling. His eyes were heavy and he was feeling drowsy. 

"Go to sleep, it's okay, i'll stay up" 

"Can you tell me a story?" Kai asked.

"A story?" Soobin smiled fondly "What kind of story?"

"One of the stories that Jimin told you in this room." Soobin wondered what story to choose, then he remembered one. 

**" Okay, Once upon a time, there was a princess-"**

"- _Was she pretty?_ "

**" She was very pretty- but doesn't matter how pretty she is, because she had no love in her"**

...

"Thank you, Jin. Please keep your promise and keep them safe." Jimin bowed respectfully.

"Of course, I promise. Jimin, before you go-"

"I can't speak right now Seokjin, I have to hurry up and bring Kai and Soobin back to safety" Jin smiled sadly.

"I understand.." His eyes move to somewhere else. "I'll leave right now then and make arrangments to bring Yeonjun and Beomgyu here" Jin hurries leaves the living room. Jimin looks behind and see's Jungkook walking over to him with two wine glasses.

**' One day, a prince came with a gold ring and asked to marry her. She took the ring and swallowed it. "That's what I think of your love!" she yelled before running away into the forest-' **

"How can you even think about drinking wine right now" Jimin scolded Jungkook.

"You're going to leave to America, at least have one drink with me" Jungkook handed a glass to Jimin. Jimin smiled and took a drink from the glass. He then swirled the liquid around in the glass absentmindedly. 

"You know, America was my thing? I'd always go on and on about how I couldn't wait to leave Korea and live in the hills next to Beyonce." Jimin laughed, but his face wasn't happy. "Ever since I could remember- even when everyone abandoned me I still dreamt of going there" 

"Do you still want to go?"

** '-the princess got lost in the forest, then, as if by magic, or fate, she found a house. The princess goes and knocks on the door but receives no answer. She knocks again and shouts "open up! I command you to open up!" then the front door opens-' **

"I used to think I did, but now I know I don't" Jimin took another drink of his wine while he tried to hold back his tears. 

"Why not?" Jungkook asked.

"Because you're not in America"

**' -the princess enters the house and finds a witch counting pieces of gold at a table **

** "1,003... 1,004...1,005..." **

** "I'm hungry," The princess says **

** "1,006...1,007...1,008..." **

** "I said I'm hungry!" this time the princess yells. The witch turns to the princess. **

** "And what do you expect me to do about it?" **

**"My father is the King, and if you don't feed me then I will have you executed!" The princess screams '**

"then stay with me Jimin," Jungkook says with a broken look on his face. 

"You know I can't do that" Jimin smiles and looks into Jungkooks eyes. "You made love feel so easy," Jimin says. With Namjoon it was sex and fights. It wasn't love, it was possession. 

**' -so then the witch smiles and says "Okay, I will feed you on one condition"**

** "what?" the princess asks **

**"tell me the name of one person you love, it's that easy, right?" the witch says '**

"You made it easy to love you"

"Thats a lie" Jimin laughed knowingly. He remembered the hell he put Jungkook through- from making him jealous to even standing him up on plans. 

"No, I'm serious" Jungkook steps closer to Jimin, their bodies so close that Jimin could feel Jungkook breath.

**' -the princess lets out a snort and a laugh " _love!?_ I don't love anybody!" she says proudly. The witch shakes her head. **

**"what does all this beauty matter when the inside doesn't match? yes, I will make your outside match your soul" so then the witch turns the princess into a hog. The princess runs around the forest until she stumbles across some knights looking for her. She squeals; trying to ask for help, but she is a hog, not a princess. So, they take the hog to the castle- '**

"I wish..." Jimin's eyes begin to blur slightly. He thinks it's the cause of tears but it's not 

"You wish what?" Jungkook asks.

**' -so they take the hog to the castle and give it to the cook. The cook then sliced open the hog and inside found a gold ring. The cook inspects the ring carefully-' **

"I wish that I loved you first" Jimin finally lets his tears fall.

** '-then she puts it on her finger and the castle eats hog that night. The end-' **

Jimin then started realizing his body was feeling weird. His vision was blurring quickly and his body felt like it was slowly losing strength. His hand let go of the class and the last thing he see's is the glass shattering.

**' _what? that can't be the end!_**

** well it is **

**_I don't understand. So what's the point?_ -'**

Jungkook is holding Jimin unconscious body in bridal style. He hated that he had to spike Jimins drink, and would forever hate himself for this, but he couldn't just let Jimin leave like this. Jimin deserved to be happy just as much as everyone else. 

Jin comes back into the room and see's that everything was already finished. The two looked at each other. They weren't sure if what they did was right, but they didn't regret it. 

Jungkook walked over to the couch with Jimin and lays him down gently. He'd apologize for a thousand times and more once Jimin woke up, he promises. 

**' _-There's no point without love._ '**

 


	46. Chapter 46

Beomgyu opened his eyes- which proved harder than it sounded. It felt like they were glued shut but he managed to pry them open- he had to literally use his hands. He was laying on the sofa; somehow the party ended up making its way inside. The boy felt like he hadn't gotten any sleep, his head was heavy and his body felt a hundred times heavier. He went to get up from the couch but his hungover effected him in a way that caused him to spaz out and belly flopped onto the ground

He groaned and pushed himself up. Thats when he saw the condition the house was in. It wasn't trashed but it was definantly the aftermath of a highschool party. There were even still people here passed out. 

"...water..." Beomgyu's throat felt like a desert and headed to the kitchen to hydrate himself. He wobbled his way over- bumping into literally every wall on the way. 

"Thirsty?" Yeonjun asked his boyfriend. He was currently cleaning the kitchen. Beomgyu didn't reply right away; instead he put his mouth under the sink faucet and turned on the water. filling his mouth with water a gulping it down. 

"very" Beomgyu saythrough deep breathes after turning off the waterthrough "what happened last night?" 

"San tried to get with Kai, they fought, Kai ran away and Soobin ran after him. San after I asked him what the fuck was wrong with him" Yeonjun gave Beomgyu the short story. 

"What the fuck, where was I?" Beomgyu asked.

"Downing a bottle of Henessey probably" Yeonjun smirked. "They've been gone all night so I assume Soobin found him" 

"I'm never drinking again" Beomgyu groaned. 

"You say that _everytime_ "

"but this time I mean it" 

"You say that everytime, too"  Yeonjun pulled Beomgyu in by his wrist and started to lean in to connect their lips, but before they could; a man jumped through the closed window, shattering it and sending glass flying all around. Yeonjun and Beomgyu covered their faces from instinct. 

"CLEAR, GO GO GO" The man yelled into a walkie talkie, he wore all black with a bullet proof vest, heavy boots, and a black helmet covering his head and face, then another man walked in through the door wearing the same thing, and he wasn't alone. The man had a hand wrapped around Taehyuns bicep. Taehyun looked at the destroyed window with wide eyes. 

"Let go of me weirdo!" He then glared at the man next to him and pulled his arm free and walked to stand next to Yeonjun and Beomgyu. Yeonjun pushed Taehyun and beomgyu behind him to guard them and then grabbed the nearest thing to protect them; a bottle of Vodka. Yeonjun smashed the round end against the counter to make it a wepon and then pointed it threateningly at the men.

"Are you fuckng serious? you couldn't use the door like a normal person?!" The man who entered with Taehyun screamed at his partner. 

"It felt more badass this way" The other man said and went to take off his helmet. Blue hair fell around his features, and his cat like eyes stared at the boys.

"Yoongi?! what are you doing here?" Taehyun asked in surpise. He popped his head over Yenjuns shoulder to get a better look. 

"We're here to save your asses" Yoongi told them.

"Save us from what?! the only danger here was you crashing through the window!" Yeonjun yelled. 

"We can argue later, right now we have to go" The other man took off his helmet next. Red air and a boxy smile greeted the three boys. 

"Taehyung?! is Hoseok here too?" Taehyun looked around. 

"No, Hoseok is with Jungkook" Yoongi says.

"Why is he with Jungkook?" Beomgyu asks

"Everything will be explained in the car ride" Taehyung says.

"Car ride? **no way in hell** any of us are going with you! we dont even know you" Yeonjun pointed the bottle at Taehyung. 

"Taehyun knows us" Taehyung reminded. 

"Yeah, but we don't know you so we don't trust you to take Taehyun" Beomgyu holds onto Taehyuns wrist tightly.

"Soobin and Kai have been kidnapped and now you three are in danger" Yoongi says

"WHAT?" Beomgyu and Yeonjun looked at Yoongi with wide eyes

"Is it Namjoon?" Taehyun asked.

"I'm afraid so" Yoongi says. "Jin sent us to get you"

"Where's Jimin? does Namjoon have him too?" Taehyun began to panic. 

"No, Jimin is with Jin. We are taking you all there." Yoongi answers.

"Beomgyu, Yeonjun. I know you don't trust them or know them, but I do know that we have to go with them. If Jimin and Jin are together then it must be pretty serious."

"W-well, are you guys going to go get Soobin and Kai next?" Beomgyu asks. His hands fisting the back of Yeonjuns hoodie. Yeonjun could feel his boyfriend shaking. 

"Right now, the only thing we're focused on is getting you three to saftey."  

So the three teenagers complied with the men and went willingly. Yoongi walked in front of them and Taehyung walked behind them; both of them men holding large guns. They had to go through the living room to get to the cars, there were still teenagers in the living room. A lot had woken up and saw the scene. 

...

"You can sleep on the bed, your chain reaches it" Soobin says to Kai. The two had been up all night but Kai wasn't anywhere near tired.

"Thats a sentence I never thought I'd hear" Kai chuckles. 

"I'm sorry"

"Stop apologizing! this isn't your fault." Kai looked away from Soobin. He couldnt stop thinking that if he hadn't ran away then none of this would have happened. 

"Look at me"

"Why"

"I can't touch you, at least look at me" Kai looked at Soobin. He was smiling. 

"There. Happy?"

"I'm always happy with you"

"Even now?"

"I said always, didn't I?"

"Do you think they're going to come find us?" Kai asked.

"Of course. Your hyungs love you too much to let you leave to America"

" _Us_ "  Kai corrected. Soobin's smile saddened softly. He didn't believe anyone loved him as much as they did Kai. 

"ohhh lover boys, time to eat" Namjoon came in with a tray in his hands. Estephan behind him with another tray. "Today's dish is Mcdonalds. Estephan go get the drinks" Estephan nodded his head and set the tray down in front of Kai and rushed out of the room. Namjoon set his tray in front of Soobin.

"You're a millionaire but you give us McDonalds to eat? cheap ass" Soobin scoffed. 

"You're a rude little shit. Like father like son, eh?" Namjoon chuckled.

"Fuck you" Soobin glared.

"Oh, touchy subject? sensetive like your mother"

"SHUT UP!" Soobin grabbed the tray and stood up; chucking it at Namjoon who swiftly dodged it.

"Well, i'll let you at it" Namjoon turned to leave the room. Estephan came in as Namjoon left and set down a water bottle in front of each of the boys and left the room; shutting the door behind him.

Soobin was turned around, his back facing Kai. His hands were balled into fists. Kai could see Soobins entire body shaking. He stood up too.

"Soobin look at me..." Kai called out softly. Soobin didn't move. " Soobin look at me"

" **No** " Soobin's voice was shaking. 

"Please look at me" 

" **No,** I'm sorry Kai but **I can't**!" It was clear now that Soobin was crying- no, he was having a panic attack.

His chest tightened and it felt like it was about to cave in. His breathing was becoming rough and  the inside of his throat felt like it was being squeezed. He began breathing harsher and faster, and his cries turned into sobs. Eventually his legs gave in and he fell onto his knees. All he wanted was to breathe.

"Soobin, listen to me, I need you to breathe." Kai called out calmly. "Okay? listen to the sound of my voice and do exactly what I say, take a deep breathe and hold it in for three seconds"

"I-I-I C-C-CAN'T"

"Yes you can Soobin. We'll take it slow." 

"I-I-I'M G-GOING T-T-O F-FEEL L-LIKE THI-S FOREVER?"

"Panic attacks never last more than thirty minutes, please Soobin, baby we have to get through this together"

So, Kai spoke Soobin through his panic attack. It took five minutes to get Soobin to begin managing his breathes, and even longer for him to fully calm down, but eventually his breathing evened out and his crying went mute.

Then, the two were left in silence. Soobin's back still faced Kai. 

"Drink some water" Kai grabbed his water bottle and rolled it to Soobin; it landed right next to him. 

"I'm not thirsty"

"Yes you are. Now drink it" 

Soobin slowly reached for the water and opened it even slower. Kai could hear sounds of gulping. Then, the eldest set the empty bottle aside. Kai smiled sadly to himself.

"Hey.. how did you know how to do that?" Soobin asks.

"Do what?"

"How did you know how to calm me down?"

"Ah.. Beomgyu used to have a lot of panic attacks in middle school, we all learned how to cope him through it"

"Why do they happen?"

"Well, it's different for everyone. Some people have it from PTSD, or anxiety, or even both. There's lots of reasons though"

"Beomgyu has anxiety? he seems so confident though" 

"Sometimes the most confident people can have it- it's actally common, but no Beomgyu doesn't have anxiety anymore, since his source went away.." Kai debated on if he should say what he was about to say, but he figured it might take Soobins mind off of whatever was troubling him "...his dad abused him, like really bad. He's in jail now though."

"Really? I never knew... I hope he doesn't get mad at you for telling me this"

"It's something we don't bring up, but it's not a secret- plus he wouldn't care if you knew."

Soobin changed positions and laid on his side. His back still facing Kai. 

"You should go to sleep" 

"I'm not tired" Kai knew it was a lie.

"Okay, then what do you want to talk about?" 

"...your mom"

"huh?"

"Can you tell me about your mom?" Kai was taken aback for a second.

"Yeah! what do you want to know about her?"

"What was she like?" Kai only had his parents in his life for about ten years, so his memories were limited. 

"Well, from what I remember, and what I heard.. she was really beautiful. Everyone tells me I look just like her" 

"Then she must have been gorgeous" 

"Yes, but her attitude and words threw everyone off. She was small and looked gentle, but she had a sharp tongue- not in a bad way, she just really liked to say 'fuck' she also was really wild- I heard she always got into fights when she was younger, even for the pettiest things."

"a total contrast from you; who hates violence"

"I know right? She raised Jungkook alone until she met my father so my brother is more like her, Jungkook says i'm more like my dad"

"What was he like?" Soobins voice was sounding deeper and more lazy.

"He was like the sun, always shining, always smiling."

"Even when it rained?"

"When it rained we all would put on our rain coats and jump in puddles" 

"That sounds..nice.." Soobin was almost asleep now.

"What? dancing in the rain?"

"No.. having a family.." He said before falling asleep.

...

"Is all this really necessary? I don't want to kill anyone- well except Namjoon" Jungkook says.

"They're not actual guns. Theyre filled with sedation darts, it'll knock them out for four hours" Hoseok says as he's loading a gun. He points it outwards and aims, trying to become accustumed to it. He had to admit that it's been a while since he's held a gun- even if it wasn't full with actual bullets.

"Look I appriciate Jin wanting you to help me, but I can't accept your help"

"Jin wasn't the one who suggested I come"

"Was it Jimin? is he already awake?"

"No you dumbass. I want to go"

"But why?"

"Why are you going?" Hoseok answered Jungkooks question with a question.

"Because I love my brother and want him safe"

"That's exactly what I feel with Soobin-" Hoseok puu;ed the trigger and hits the forhead of a person from a framed picture that was hung up. "-plus, what if someone does have to die?" Hoseok smirked.

"Jungkook!" Beomgyu and Yeonjun run inside the room. The three all join in a tight hug before pulling apart. 

"are you guys okay?" Jungkook asked them.

"Besides my hangover, yes. Is Kai-"

"Kai is going to be okay, we're going to bring him and Soobin back. I don't want any of you to worry." Jungkook smiled at the couple, but they didn't smile back. 

"Jungkook, we have to hurry and leave" Hoseok says.

"Yeah, let's go!-" He looks at Beomgyu and Yeonjun again. "I love you kids" 

"I'm not a kid" Beomgyu says with teary eyes. Jungkook smiles before leaving them.

...

When Jimin woke up he found himself handcuffed to the couch. Jin sat across from him in a chair. Between Jimin and Jin was a table, a cup of tea waiting to be drank by Jimin.

"Did... did you and Jungkook fucking drug me?"

"Yes, i'm sorry Jimin but we had to, it was the only way to keep you from leaving."

Jimin noticed Taehyun Beomgyu and Yeonjun sitting on the other sofa. Taehyun got off the couch and moved next to Jimin. He grabbed the elders hand to try to calm him down but it proved futile.

"Did you little shits help them drug me too?!" Jimin yelled.

"No Jimin, they just got here." Jin clears up.

"Is your head okay?" Taehyun asks.

"I just woke up from being drugged, what the fuck do you think?! wheres Jungkook I'm ready to rip his dick off!" Jimin looked around. 

"He went to go get Kai and Soobin back" Jin says

"...are you fUCKING CRAZY? YOU LET HIM GO THERE?!"

"Hoseok, Taehyung, and Yoongi went with him too"

" _Oh_ like thats any better?" Jimin laughs dryly.

"I know you're mad but-"

"mad? no i'm fucking **furious**! why wouldn't you guys just let me leave with Namjoon? it would have solved everything!"

"You leaving wouldn't solve anything, it would only give Namjoon what he wants" Yeonjun speaks up. Jimin presses his lips together and looks down at his lap.

"Kids, can you leave us alone for a while? I have a game room, go look for it" 

Beomgyu was about to open his mouth and rant about how he's not a kid but Yeonjun covered it with his hand.

"Of course, we'll see ourselves out" He moved his hand and laced his fingers with Beomgyu and stood up. He looked at Taehyun; waiting for him to stand up as well to follow.

Taehyun squeezed Jimin's hand one more time before getting up to leave. 

"I guess you have no choice but to talk to me" Jin jokes, but Jimin didnt find it funny in the slightest.

"Yeah, cause you always get what you want right?" Jimin looks up with a bitter smile "Everything; you wanted Namjoon, you got him. You wanted everyone to leave to America, you got it. You wanted to talk to me? well you _fucking_ got it, even if it was against my will" 

"That's not true Jimin"

"Really? now youre a selfish liar." 

"You're right that i'm a selfish liar, but you're wrong about me getting everything I want- in fact, it seems like the things I want most I will never have" 

"Really? like what?" 

"Like your friendship back, and I have no one to blame but myself" Jin plays with his fingers in his lap. 

"You still love him?"

"Love is a strong word" Jin laughs softly.

"What happened? I thought he was happy with you?" 

"I could never make Namjoon happy. I knew it all along, but like you said, I'm selfish. I never had him, even when I thought I did. He was just killing time and filling his curiosity. Silly me. " 

"Why did Namjoon leave you?" Jimin asks 

Jin looks down at his hands "isn't it obvious?" 

"Clearly not." Jin looks up to face Jimin. 

"He left me because I wasn't you.." Jin looks off to the side "..do you know what I want most in this world Jimin?"

"What"

"To be you"

 


End file.
